Auf und Davon ins Diesseits
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rumspringa in Göberitz: Bruno entscheidet sich gegen ein Leben auf dem elterlichen Hof und sucht sein Glück in der Stadt. Als Lisa schwer erkrankt, folgt sie ihm und erobert bei Kerima Rokkos Herz. Doch ihre Rumspringa dauert nicht ewig...
1. Chapter 1

**Auf und Davon ins Diesseits**

**Anmerkung des Autors:** _Klugscheißermodus ein_

- Meines Wissens nach gibt es im Großraum Berlin keine Amish.

- Amish und Hutterer sind nicht dasselbe.

- Rumspringa ist eigentlich dazu da, dass die pubertierenden Amish sich innerhalb der Gemeinde beschnuppern und einen potentiellen Heiratskandidaten ausfindig machen können.

- Während der Rumspringa sind die Jungs 16, die Mädchen zwischen 14 und 16. Das Ganze ist sehr, sehr züchtig.

- Moderate Amish-Gruppen lassen Kontakte in die „große böse Außenwelt", durch Diesel-Generatoren produzierten Strom und ein Telefon zu.

- …

Für diese FF drehe und biege ich mir dieses Faktengerüst so zurecht, wie es besser zu Lisa, Rokko und Co. passt. Also nicht wundern, wenn das eine oder andere nicht so ganz der Amish/Hutterer-Wirklichkeit entspricht.

Das reicht auch schon an trockenen Fakten, von daher _Klugscheißermodus aus_. Für alle, die ich jetzt nicht unter den Tisch gelangweilt habe: Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel.

**Auf und Davon ins Diesseits**

1.

„Bruno, wieso bist du so spät noch auf?" – „Lisa!", erschrak der junge Mann und fuhr herum. „Du schläfst doch auch noch nicht." – „Ich bin so aufgeregt, weil doch jetzt jeden Tag die Lämmchen geboren werden können." Schweigend schulterte Bruno einen prall gefüllten Rücksack. „Was machst du da?", fragte seine kleine Schwester. „Ich verschwinde von hier." Lisas blaue Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Wieso? Und… und wohin? Deine Taufe ist doch…" – „Vergiss meine Taufe, Lisa. Das hier, das ist nicht mehr meine Welt. Ich habe dir doch von Berlin erzählt, oder? Diese große, bunte Stadt und von dem… diesem Zug, der dorthin fährt. Lisa, ich will in dieser Welt leben. Nicht hier, das ist so… so…" – „Heimelig", vervollständigte Lisa. „Und rückständig. Die Welt da draußen funktioniert ganz anders und ich will ein Teil dieser Welt sein. Ich will Mutter und Vater keine Schande machen. Ich will nicht, dass ihnen Meidung zu Teil wird, darum… ich verabschiede mich nicht. Alle werden denken, ich sei auf Wanderschaft." – „Und deine Taufe? Es bleibt dir nicht viel Zeit für deine Entdeckungsreise." – „Es ist eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr, Lisa. Rumspringa soll uns zeigen, wo wir hingehören und mein Platz ist nun einmal nicht hier. Du wirst das selbst sehen, wenn es bei dir soweit ist." – „Ich werde die Gemee nie verlassen und schon gar nicht für ein Moloch wie diese Stadt – sie ist böse und gefährlich. Ich werde Mutter und Vater keine Schande machen", erwiderte Lisa trotzig. „Das habe ich auch einmal gesagt und jetzt sieh mich an! Ich verschwinde einfach so, mitten in der Nacht. Hier", sagte Bruno und drückte Lisa einen Zettel in die Hand. „Das ist die Adresse meines Freundes Jürgen, wenn du jemals… falls du nach Berlin kommst, dann… ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich nicht vergisst." – „Ach, Bruno, das werde ich nicht, niemals. Du bist doch mein großer Bruder." Die Geschwister umarmten sich fest. „Ich muss los. Gleich steht Vater auf, um in den Stall zu gehen." Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verließ Bruno den elterlichen Hof.

„Hey Bruno! Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell wieder hier sein würdest", freute Jürgen sich einige Zeit später. „Ich habe mich eben nicht so tollpatschig angestellt wie sonst, so hat niemand gemerkt, dass ich Göberitz verlasse." – „Sieht so aus, hätte ja nur noch gefehlt, dass ich dich vom Marterpfahl losbinden muss." – „Was hast du denn für eine Vorstellung von unserer Lebensweise?", empörte Bruno sich. „Gar keine, das ist ja das Problem. In der Schule ward ihr immer ein Grüppchen für euch und dann ward ihr plötzlich alle weg." – „Weil wir unsere eigene Schule gekriegt haben. Das war bestimmt nicht im Sinne des Herrn, einen solchen Rechtsstreit darum zu führen." – „Ich meinte ja auch eher, dass die meisten von euch nach ihrem 16. Geburtstag einfach so weg waren – ohne Abschluss und vor allem ohne Abschied. Tut mir leid, Bruno, aber dafür kann und will ich kein Verständnis aufbringen. Umso schöner ist es, dass wir uns wieder getroffen haben – ich meine, Berlin ist eine Millionenstadt, da trifft man sich nicht einfach so zufällig wieder. Blöderweise bist du noch nicht schnell genug für die Geschwindigkeit, in der hier gelebt wird." – „Ich weiß", seufzte Bruno. „Aber das hole ich jetzt nach", strahlte er plötzlich. „Ich meine, ich bin Schuster und ich bin gut – das werde ich der Welt jetzt zeigen." – „Ja", meinte Jürgen knapp. „Naja, wozu ist das hier ein Kiosk? Lass uns gleich mal den Anzeigenmarkt durchgehen", fügte er dann unternehmungslustig hinzu. „Was meinst du, wie lange das dauert?", fragte Bruno verunsichert. „Ein paar Sekunden – ich muss ja nur zum Regal rübergehen", zog Jürgen ihn auf. „Und dann noch lesen, anrufen, Lebensläufe verschicken, Vorstellungsgespräche besuchen… du brauchst eine Wohnung. Das wird ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, aber hey, ich habe dir versprochen, dass du bei mir bleiben kannst, bis alles im Lot ist und dazu stehe ich. Na komm, das ist für mich genauso aufregend wie für dich. Wann habe ich schon einmal die Chance, einem guten Freund den Ausstieg aus einer Sekte zu ermöglichen?" – „Wir sind keine Sekte!", widersprach Bruno. „Das ist eine Frage der Sichtweise", murmelte Jürgen, während er Zeitung um Zeitung aus dem Regal zog. „Es ist eine Lebensart." – „Okay, wenn du meinst. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, so zu leben – kein Fernseher, kein Internet… und diese Klamotten – wie aus dem Museum entlaufen! Wobei wir auch schon beim Thema sind, ich habe dir ein paar von meinen Sachen rausgesucht und Hannah hat etwas von einem befreundeten Designer organisiert – zweite Wahl, aber das sieht man nicht. Ist auch nicht von Hugo Haas, also nicht so überdreht, sondern eher jung und flippig." – „Flippig?", hakte Bruno nach. „Hip, cool, modisch… naja, anders als deins", erklärte Jürgen unbeholfen. Bruno sah an sich herab – er trug tatsächlich noch die schwarzen Hosen mit den Hosenträgern, das weiße Leinenhemd, die schwarze Jacke mit den vielen Knöpfen, die ihn sofort als das verrieten, was er war – nur den breitkrempigen Hut hatte er beim Warten auf die S-Bahn in seinem Rucksack verstaut. „So, dann lass mal gucken", riss Jürgen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, zeig her. Es wird doch bestimmt etwas für einen anständigen, fleißigen Mann wie mich geben", gab Bruno sich euphorisch.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

„Lisa, hilfst du mir bitte mit den Vorbereitungen für den Gottesdienst?", bat Helga ihre Tochter am Samstagnachmittag. „Ist der schon wieder bei uns?", fragte diese nach. „Was heißt denn hier ‚schon wieder'? Diese Ehre hatten wir lange nicht", empörte Helga sich. „Wie kann ich dir denn helfen?", mied Lisa die Konfrontation. „Du könntest mit mir in die Scheune kommen. Die Bänke müssten gereinigt und in Position gebracht werden."

„Das ist der erste Gottesdienst, seit der Taufe. Ein Wunder, dass die Gemee uns diese Ehre nicht aberkannt hat – nachdem, was dein Bruder gemacht hat", meinte Helga. „Weißt du eigentlich, wo dein Bruder ist?", bedrängte sie ihre Tochter. „Berlin", antwortete diese einsilbig. „Gibst du mir mal bitte den Handfeger?", bat sie ihre Mutter. „Hier", meinte Helga und reichte Lisa den gewünschten Gegenstand. „Ups", entfuhr es Lisa, als der Handfeger zu Boden fiel. „Du hast daneben gegriffen", stellte Helga verwirrt fest. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" – „Ja… naja, ich habe den ganzen Tag schon so einen… wie soll ich sagen? Schleier oder Vorhang vor den Augen." – „Hast du heute schon gebetet?", fragte Helga. „Ja, Mutter." – „Und gestern Abend?" – „Da auch", antwortete Lisa wahrheitsgemäß. „Hast du unkeusche Gedanken gehabt?" – „Nein, Mutter", erwiderte Lisa empört. „Hast du dich unsittlich berührt?" – „Mutter! Ich habe Probleme mit meinen Augen, nicht mit meinem Seelenheil." – „Es geht immer um das Seelenheil, Lisa. Wir bereiten hier nur schnell alles vor und dann mache ich dir einen Kräuterumschlag für deine Augen."

„Vielleicht brauchst du doch ein kleines Glas von meinem Selbstgebrannten. Das ist noch immer die beste Medizin", diagnostizierte Bernd nach dem Abendessen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich sehe doch ohnehin schon schlecht genug, da muss ich es nicht noch schlimmer machen." – „Du sollst nicht jammern, Elisabeth. Dass dein Augenlicht nicht so gut ist wie das der Anderen, ist Gottes Wille. Du hast kein Recht, dein Schicksal in Frage zu stellen." – „Das tue ich auch nicht, Vater. Ich sage ja nur, dass es nicht normal ist, dass ich diesen Schleier sehe. Mutters Kräuterkompresse hilft auch nicht", erwiderte Lisa und wurde dann leiser. „Ich würde gerne einen Arzt aufsuchen." – „Einen Arzt?", echauffierte Bernd sich. „Einen Arzt? Einen Ungläubigen? Einen von Außen? Wie kannst du es wagen? Und das in meinem Haus! Nachdem, was dein Bruder getan hat!" – „Bruno ist nicht nur mein Bruder, er ist auch dein Sohn", bot die junge Frau ihrem Vater die Stirn. „Und ich werde einen Arzt aufsuchen, ob die das gefällt oder nicht. Noch darf ich das. Noch bin ich nicht getauft und der Gemee verschrieben. Du musst doch verstehen, dass ich mir Gedanken mache. Blind wäre ich dir und der Gemee nur eine Last." – „Du bist eine Ketzerin, Elisabeth, aber du wirst dich eh nicht aufhalten lassen. Vergiss aber bitte nicht, dass ich es nicht gutheiße."

Auf frühen Montagmorgen betrat Lisa die Praxis eines Arztes in Göberitz. Die Sprechstundenhilfe musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sie kannte „die", aber bisher hatten sich nur wenige von „denen" in die Praxis verlaufen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte die Sprechstundenhilfe distanziert. „Ich bin Elisabeth Plenske und ich… ich habe ein Problem", antwortete Lisa eingeschüchtert von der sterilen Atmosphäre der Praxis. „Ich kann nicht hellsehen. Um welches Problem handelt es sich denn?" – „Ich… ich sehe Schleier." – „Schleier?", hakte die Sprechstundenhilfe skeptisch nach. „Schwester Helena, wann kommt denn der erste Patient?", mischte sich der Doktor ein, der gerade aus seinem Sprechzimmer kam und dabei ein Patientenblatt studierte. „Ich glaube, das Fräulein Plenske hier ist unsere erste Patientin." Der Doktor sah auf und erkannte anhand der Haube sofort, welche Art von Patient sich in seine Praxis verirrt hatte. „Die sind nicht versichert", flüsterte Schwester Helena ihm zu. „Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich einen Eid geschworen habe, jedem zu helfen, der Hilfe braucht und nicht nur denen, die versichert sind. Also, Fräulein Plenske, welche Beschwerden führen Sie denn zu uns?" Lisa errötete augenblicklich, hatte sie doch während des ganzen Gesprächs mit offenem Mund die Einrichtung bestaunt und sich gefragt, was das graue Brett war, auf dem Schwester Helena die ganze Zeit mit ihren Finger geklopft hatte. „Ich sehe… ja… also… Schleier." – „Schleier?", hakte der Arzt alarmiert nach. „Ständig?" – „Ja, es ist, als würden mir viele einzelne Haare vor den Augen herumfliegen und…" – „Oh", meinte der Arzt. „Damit müssen Sie aber zu einem Augenarzt. Das hier ist eine Hausarztpraxis." – „Oh", entfuhr es nun Lisa. Die Außenwelt war aber auch kompliziert. „Und wenn Sie mich fragen, wollten Sie schnell machen. Schwester Helena, rufen Sie bitte bei der Kollegin Lechner an", wies er seine Sprechstundenhilfe an. „Die hat ihre Praxis in Spandau. Wissen Sie, wie man da hinkommt, Fräulein Plenske?" Eingeschüchtert schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Gut… nein, nicht gut. Schwester Helena, rufen Sie bei den Maltesern an. Verlangen Sie Fred und sagen Sie ihm, er möchte Fräulein Plenske bitte nach Spandau fahren und zurück natürlich auch. Wenn er sich sträuben sollte, erinnern Sie ihn bitte daran, dass ich immer noch darüber nachdenke, wem ich die Assistenzstelle in meiner Praxis geben, ja?" Schwester Helena griff nach einem weißen Plastikding, hielt es sich ans Ohr und sprach nach einiger Zeit des Wartens hinein. Ob das wohl ein Telefon war? Lisa konnte sich ganz genau erinnern, wie bei der letzten Gemee-Versammlung darüber diskutiert worden war, wenigstens eines für die Siedlung anzuschaffen, aber es war abgelehnt worden. „Nehmen Sie ruhig einen Moment Platz", meinte der Arzt freundlich. „Das wird einige Zeit dauern."

„Hm… hm… oh… Sehen Sie mal bitte nach rechts oben… hm… hm… oh… und nach unten… oh…" Die Augenärztin betrachtete Lisas Augenhintergrund, aber ihre Reaktion war wenig beruhigend. „Fräulein Plenske", wandte sie sich an Lisa, nachdem sie den Untersuchungsapparat beiseite geschoben hätte. „Dass Sie relativ kurzsichtig sind und es unverantwortlich ist, dass Sie keine Brille tragen, das habe ich Ihnen ja schon erklärt, aber die Untersuchung des Augenhintergrundes ist… besorgniserregend. Die Netzhaut Ihres rechten Augen hat sich gelöst und auch der Zustand Ihres linken Auges erfordert dringend eine operatives Maßnahme." – „Operative Maßnahme?", fragte Lisa verunsichert nach. „Ja, links wäre es eher vorbeugend, aber rechts ist es allerhöchste Eisenbahn, wenn Sie Ihr Augenlicht nicht verlieren wollen. Der Eingriff würde mit einem Laser gemacht werden und…" – „Laser?" Frau Doktor Lechner rang nach Worten. Wie erklärte sie nur Laser? „Damit ‚nagelt' man quasi die Netzhaut auf den Glaskörper, wenn Sie so wollen. Eigentlich würde ich Sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr gehen lassen, sondern gleich zur Operation ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen." – „Das geht aber nicht", widersprach Lisa. „Es ist Montag. Mutter braucht Hilfe bei der Wäsche." – „Sie wollen Ihr Augenlicht für saubere Wäsche riskieren?", erwiderte die Ärztin irritiert. „Ich muss wenigstens Zuhause Bescheid sagen." – „Gut, tun Sie das und dann kommen Sie sofort wieder, ja?"


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Ihr Leutchen seid schon seltsam", versuchte Fred die Stille im Wagen zu durchbrechen. „Mich hätten ja keine zehn Pferde aus der Praxis rausbekommen, wenn ich deine Diagnose hätte." – „Hm", brummte Lisa ihren Gedanken nachhängend. „Sie würden sich also auch operieren lassen?" – „Du sollst doch Fred zu mir sagen und ja, ich würde mich operieren lassen. Ich meine, es gibt so viele unheilbare Krankheiten da draußen und du hast die Chance auf Heilung. Wieso solltest du das also ablehnen?" – „Weil es nicht in Gottes Sinne ist. Es ist vielleicht sein Plan, dass ich blind werde." – „Das ist doch ausgemachter Unsinn", widersprach Fred heftig. „Wenn Gott nicht gewollt hätte, dass es Medizin gibt, dann hätte er sie nicht erschaffen", verkündete er Lisa seine Sichtweise. „Anhalten bitte", erwiderte sie. „Bist du jetzt wütend?" – „Nein, ich muss nur aussteigen." – „Aber wir sind hier mitten in der Pampa. Bis zu deiner Siedlung sind es noch mindestens drei Kilometer", wunderte Fred sich. „Und sie führen durch die Felder unserer Gemeinde. Wenn man uns zusammen sieht und dann auch noch in dieser motorisierten Kutsche… Es war schon schwer genug, zum Arzt zu gehen, aber dieses Risiko möchte ich jetzt nicht eingehen." Fred lenkte den Kleinbus an den Rand des Feldweges. „Ist gut. Wenn du dich doch für die OP entscheidest, ich bin bis 18 Uhr bei den Maltesern. Du weißt, wo das ist?" Lisa nickte. „Komm einfach vorbei und ich fahre dich wieder, ja?" Wortlos stieg Lisa aus dem Wagen aus, rückte ihre Haube zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Elternhaus.

Helga strafte ihre Tochter mit Schweigen, seit sie das Haus betreten hatte. „Kann ich dir helfen, Mama? Ich könnte den Tisch decken…", wandte Lisa sich hilflos an ihre Mutter, doch diese antwortete nicht. Plötzlich ging die Haustür auf und Bernd stand im Raum. „Oh, das Fräulein Tochter", meinte er hämisch. „Sind wir aus dem großen Moloch zurück? Sind wir jetzt etwas Besseres oder warum helfen wir unserer Mutter nicht mehr?" – „Ich habe doch…", widersprach Lisa. „Schweig!", wies Bernd sie an und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Kein Mittagessen für dich. Du hast heute noch nicht gearbeitet", legte er fest. Lisa schluckte betreten. „Ich habe eh keinen Hunger. Allerdings gibt es da etwas, das ich mit euch besprechen müsste." Ohne aufzusehen bediente Bernd sich an dem frischen Brot und tunkte es in seinen Eintopf. „Und das wäre? Wenn du dich nun doch zu deiner Taufe durchgerungen haben solltest, wirst du wohl bis Herbst warten müssen. Das weißt du. Es ist immer so gewesen und was immer so gewesen ist, ist gut." – „Es geht nicht um die Taufe. Es geht um meine Augen." – „Lisa, wirklich", mischte Helga sich ein. „Weißt du noch, als du noch zur Schule gegangen bist? Da hattest du schon einmal so eine Phase… Eine Brille wolltest du haben, damit du beim Lernen besser sehen kannst. Schlag dir diese Flausen doch endlich aus dem Kopf. Du solltest deine Energien vielmehr darauf verwenden, dich endlich taufen zu lassen und einen Ehemann zu finden. Alle anderen Mädchen in deinem Alter nutzen alle Möglichkeiten der Rumspringa, nur du… du hast diese Flausen im Kopf. Du gibst dich einfach nicht mit dem zufrieden, was das Leben uns bietet", redete Helga sich in Rage. „Das ist nicht wahr, Mutter", verteidigte Lisa sich. „Ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit für die Rumspringa. Ich will nun einmal aus Liebe heiraten und nicht, weil die Felder meines Zukünftigen gut zu Vaters Hof passen würden." Ein lauter Knall riss Mutter und Tochter aus ihrem Streit. Bernd hatte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch gehauen. „Sprich nicht so mit deiner Mutter, Elisabeth!", befahl er seiner Tochter. „Ich muss mich operieren lassen", platzte es zusammenhanglos aus Lisa heraus. „Die Ärztin sagt, es ist notwendig, sonst verliere ich mein Augenlicht ganz." – „So soll es sein", erwiderte Bernd. „Es ist Gottes Plan für dich. Alles passiert aus einem Grund und der Herr wird dir deinen Weg weisen, wenn du blind bist." Verstört betrachtete Lisa ihren Vater. Mit Zuspruch hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber das? War das sein Ernst? Wenigstens ihre Mutter sah sie mitleidig an. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung aber schon getroffen", flüsterte Lisa. „Ich kam von der Untersuchung. Die Felder, der Wald, die Steinchen… alles, was auf meinem Heimweg lag… ich will das einfach nicht verlieren." – „Aber es wird doch immer da sein", warf Helga ein. „Ja, aber ich werde es nicht sehen können. Es gibt diese Heilungsmethode und ich… ich will sehen können. Ich werde mich operieren lassen." – „Dann brauchst du nicht wiederkommen", donnerte Bernds Stimme durch den Raum. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", flüsterte Lisa den Tränen nahe. „Ich werde sofort packen." Sich mit ihrer Schürze die Augen trocken tupfend widerstand Helga dem Wunsch, ihrer Tochter zu folgen. „Was haben wir nur für missratene Kinder?", zürnte Bernd. „Sie sind nicht missraten, sie haben ihren eigenen Kopf und gehen ihre eigenen Weg", erwiderte Helga leise. „Widersprich du mir nicht auch noch!", wurde Bernd erneut laut.

„So, hier ist es", kündigte Fred der Tränen überströmten Lisa einige Stunden später an. „Jürgens Kiosk. Der Name stimmt, die Straße und die Hausnummer auch, hier muss es sein." – „Danke", sagte Lisa und wollte aussteigen. „Soll ich mit reinkommen?" – „Nein, danke", schluchzte Lisa kurz. „Es wäre wirklich besser, damit ich dich gleich zu der OP fahren kann. Je schneller bei Netzhautablösung gelasert wird, desto besser." – „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin ja nicht mal sicher, ob Bruno überhaupt noch hier ist. Ich meine, er hat die Gemee ja schon vor so langer Zeit verlassen." – „Umso wichtiger, dass ich jetzt noch nicht verschwinde. Ich suche mir hier um die Ecke einen Parkplatz und rufe meine Lebensgefährtin kurz an, damit sie weiß, dass es später wird. Bis dahin hast du alles geklärt und ich fahre dich zu deiner OP." – „Wieso machst du das?", wollte Lisa misstrauisch wissen. „Weil ich ein guter Mensch bin, angehender Arzt. Ich habe Verantwortung. Außerdem ist das hier krasser als Bürodienst bei den Maltesern." – „Krasser?", fragte Lisa nach. „Vergiss es und geh lieber in den Kiosk, um dich nach deinem Bruder zu erkundigen."

Erschrocken sah Lisa sich um, als sie das Glockenspiel an der Tür hörte. „Was war das?", fragte sie sich murmelnd. Hinter dem Tresen stapelte jemand fluchend Getränkekisten. „Entschuldigung?", räusperte Lisa sich. „Was kann ich für…", setzte Jürgen zur Gegenfrage an, stockte aber als er die jungen Frau in dem langen mausgrauen Kleid mit der weißen Schürze und Haube sah. „Du musst Lisa sein", schlussfolgerte er. „Ja, aber woher?" – „Von Bruno. Er erzählt viel von dir. Du fehlst ihm." – „Ist er… ist er hier?" Jürgen schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist bei Schustermeister Pönke…" – „Ist das in Spandau?", fragte Lisa nach. „Nee", erwiderte Jürgen, fuhr aber nicht fort, weil Lisa in Tränen ausbrach. „Hey, das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen. Andere Stadtteile sind auch schön." – „Aber… aber ich muss doch nach Spandau zur Operation und…", schniefte Lisa. „Was für eine Operation?", fragte Jürgen nach. „Meine Netzhaut muss wieder festgenagelt werden mit einem… einem… ich habe vergessen wie das heißt", schluchzte sie noch viel mehr. Hilflos griff Jürgen zum Telefon. „Hallo Hannah, kannst du kurz auf meinen Kiosk aufpassen? Es ist ein Notfall und ich werde dir ewig dankbar sein." Kurze Zeit später waren Schritte auf der Treppe hinter dem Kiosk zu hören. Wieder tippte Jürgen eine Nummer ein. „Komm schon, Bruno, geh an dein Handy. Komm schon, wir haben das 100 Mal geübt. Nimm ab. Hey Bruno! Du glaubst nicht, wer in meinem Kiosk steht."

„Ich bin so nervös", gestand Lisa ihrem Bruder. „Die Schwester hat mir zwar erklärt, was gleich passiert, aber… ich habe nicht alles verstanden." – „So, Fräulein Plenske, es kann losgehen", unterbrach die resolute Stimme der Ärztin die junge Frau. „Gehen Sie doch schon mal in den Behandlungsraum. Schwester Ulrike hilft Ihnen dann dabei, sich richtig zu platzieren." Bruno umarmte seine Schwester aufmunternd. „Das wird schon. Du warst doch immer ein guter Mensch und guten Menschen passieren gute Dinge." – „Vater würde jetzt etwas Anderes sagen." – „Er ist aber nicht hier und darum musst du mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, was ich dir sage", grinste Bruno Lisa an.

„Eine Frage wäre da noch zu klären", wandte die Ärztin sich an Jürgen, nachdem Lisa außer Hörweite war. „Wer kommt für den Eingriff auf? Sie ist nicht versichert und…" Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Achseln – diese Art von Gespräch war zwar notwendig, aber ihr schrecklich unangenehm. „Ich mache das", ergriff Jürgen das Wort. „Naja, ich weiß nicht, wie viel so etwas kostet und Bargeld habe ich auch keines dabei, aber Brunos Schwester ist auch meine Freundin und sie soll diese Operation bekommen." – „Eigentlich ist es keine richtige Operation", meinte die Ärztin gewohnt professionell. „Dann eben den Eingriff." – „Ist ja auch egal. Sie werden eine Rechnung bekommen. Wir werden uns bestimmt auch einig, was Ratenzahlungen und so betrifft. Ich muss dann jetzt zu Ihrer Freundin." – „Ist gut", erwiderte Jürgen. „Sie wird doch wieder gesund, oder?", wollte Bruno beunruhigt wissen. „Ja, das wird sie. Sie ist hier in den besten Händen", versicherte Doktor Lechner ihm und ging dann schnurstracks ins Behandlungszimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Hallo Jürgen! Das ist mein ganzes Monatsgehalt… für Lisas Operation", fiel Bruno förmlich mit der Tür in den Kiosk. Kritisch betrachtete Jürgen den prallgefüllten Briefumschlag. „Das ist ja soweit ganz schön, aber wovon leben Lisa und du dann für die restlichen 28 Tages des Monats?" – „Das kriegen wir schon hin." – „Miete zahlen? Essen? Lisas Medikamente? Fallen die neuerdings vom Himmel?" Bruno wurde nachdenklich. „Miete ist bezahlt und zu essen ist auch noch da", druckste er. „Hör zu, Bruno, mehr als die festgelegte Monatsrate kann ich nicht in die Hypothek stecken und eine Hypothek mehr oder weniger auf meinen Kiosk macht ja nun wirklich keinen Unterschied", beruhigte Jürgen seinen Freund, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es nicht so problemlos war, seinen Kiosk so zu belasten. „Also spar dein Geld. Früher oder später ist Lisas OP abbezahlt – bei der Bank und bei mir. Man muss eben Prioritäten setzen im Leben und die Schwester meines besten Freundes ist so eine Priorität. Wie geht's Lisa denn eigentlich?" – „Soweit ganz gut. Ich helfe ihr immer mit den Augentropfen, weil sie alleine nicht richtig trifft. Sie trägt ständig ihre Brille. Ich glaube, sie würde auch damit schlafen, wenn das nicht so unbequem wäre." – „Sag mal, Lisa ist doch so alt wie ich, oder? Wir waren doch in der gleichen Klasse, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Die 8. Klasse ist so verdammt lang her." – „Ja. Lisa wird in zwei Wochen 25." – „25, aha. In zwei Wochen – na wenn das kein guter Grund für eine Party ist", lachte Jürgen. „Sag mal, hast du dir mal Gedanken gemacht, was aus Lisa wird, wenn sie sich ganz erholt hat?" – „Sie kann auf gar keinen Fall zurück. Weißt du, was ihr in der Gemee blüht, wenn sie dorthin zurückkehrt?" – „Nein", antwortete Jürgen wahrheitsgemäß. „Meidung", flüsterte Bruno ehrfürchtig. „Meidung?", hakte Jürgen nach. „Rasieren sie ihr eine Glatze, federn und teeren sie sie oder was?" – „Nein, man wird sie ausgrenzen, ignorieren, sie mit Missachtung strafen." – „Hm, mal in Ruhe gelassen zu werden kann auch schön sein", schmunzelte Jürgen. „Das sollte ich meiner Mutter mal vorschlagen. Die war gestern nämlich hier und hat mir den ganzen Laden aufgemischt. Die Krönung des Ganzen war dann, als sie Sabrina verbissen hat. Meine Mutter hat definitiv das Stutensyndrom oder so. Gibt es wirklich gar keine Möglichkeit für Lisa zurückzukehren?", besann sich Jürgen wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema. „Naja, sie könnte ganz offiziell vor der gesamten Gemee um Vergebung bitten, dann dauert die Meidung nur drei bis vier Wochen, aber eigentlich will sie gar nicht zurück, denn die Gemee ist nur eine Seite. Unsere Eltern sind die andere und so wie ich unseren Vater kenne, würde er Lisa nur dann verzeihen, wenn der Herr persönlich vom Himmel steigt und ihr vergibt." – „Hat Lisa denn eine Berufsausbildung? Du hattest ja auch eine – ich meine, Schuster ist jetzt nicht IT-Systemtechniker, aber ein angesehener Handwerksbüro." – „Nein, Lisa hat kein Handwerk gelernt. Dafür kann sie alles, was eine gute Ehefrau können muss." Jürgen musste sich heftig auf die Zunge beißen, um seinen Freund nicht mit dem anzüglichen Kommentar, der ihm in den Sinn kam, zu verunsichern. „Und was sind das für Fähigkeiten?", fragte er stattdessen. „Kochen, backen, putzen, nähen, häkeln, stricken, klöppeln, waschen, bügeln… Lisa kann auch gut mit Zahlen umgehen. Sie hat Mutters Haushaltsbuch geführt." – „Nähen, he? Klöppeln mit so Nadelchen und so, ja? Hm, mal mit Hannah konspirieren, vielleicht gibt es was bei Kerima für Lisa. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir sie nicht genauso auf modernen Stadtmenschen wie dich getrimmt kriegen."

Der Fahrstuhl bei Kerima Moda öffnete sich und gab einen mittelgroßen Mann mit dunklen Locken und einem Schnurbart frei. Sein Outfit war fast schon abschreckend bunt. „Brat mir doch einer einen Storch, der Kowalle", polterte Sabrina schon von weitem, hechtete aber sofort hinter dem Empfangstresen hervor und fiel dem Mann lachend um den Hals. „Man, Rokko, du warst ja ewig nicht hier. Was führt dich wieder in den Schoß der Familie?" – „Hallo Sabrina, es freut mich auch, dich zu sehen. Was mich herführt? Na die Hochzeit des Jahres natürlich. Wo sind denn meine Brüder?" – „Richard hat sich eingeigelt. Macht irgendwelche Bilanzen oder so. Dafür bin ich eh zu blöd hat er gemeint, darum habe ich nicht weiter nachgefragt." – „Dass du dir das immer noch gefallen lässt", wunderte Rokko sich. „Und jetzt sag nicht, es geht darum, Friedrich den ersten Enkel zu schenken", fuhr er auf Sabrinas leicht gewölbten Bauch deutend fort. „Ich habe dich noch gar nicht schwanger gesehen", fiel ihm dann ein. „Es geht nicht nur um das Baby, es ist auch die Aussicht, eine von Brahmberg zu werden." Rokko sparte sich einen weiteren Kommentar. „Und wo ist David? Ich muss doch meinen Lieblingsbruder wieder sehen." – „Ist in seinem Büro, will aber nicht gestört werden." – „Damenbesuch?" – „Wo denkst du hin?", winkte Sabrina ab. „Hat er sich vielleicht in den sechs Monaten, die ich in den USA war, um 180 Grad gedreht?", feixte Rokko. „Öh, nicht dass ich wüsste, aber er heiratet doch immerhin." – „Du, das ist noch lange kein Treuegarant. Seit wann bist du denn so verstaubt?" – „Verstaubt?", hakte Sabrina gespielt erbost nach. „Ich bin eben nur ein einfaches Mädchen mit einer romantischen Seite", lachte sie. In genau diesem Moment ging Davids Bürotür auf und der Geschäftsführer trat heraus. „Nee", platzte es erstaunt aus David heraus. „Doch", lachte Rokko. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich meinen liebsten Pflegebruder alleine heiraten lasse. Ich will natürlich deine Bräutigamsjungfer sein." – „Als wärst du noch Jungfrau", scherzte David zurück und umarmte den jungen Mann, den er nun seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr kannte. „Hey, ich wollte gerade Mittag machen, was hältst du davon, wenn du mitkommst und mir alles über Lancaster erzählst? Das war doch bestimmt aufregend, oder?" – „Willst du nicht mit Mariella zum Essen gehen? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich für meine Geschichten interessiert." – „Du denkst wohl immer noch, dass sie dich nicht leiden kann." – „Doch kann sie. Es ist nur ihr unterkühlter Charme, der aus ihr spricht, wenn sie mich den Kreativanarchisten nennt." – „Das hat sie nur ein einziges Mal gesagt und da hatte sie Migräne." – „Falsch, sie hat es nur ein Mal in deiner Gegenwart gesagt", verbesserte Rokko grinsend. Eigentlich machte es ihm nichts aus, dass er Mariellas rotes Tuch war. Er genoss es vielmehr, wie sie aus sich herauskam, wenn sie sich über ihn aufregte. „Aber was ist denn nun mit Essen und einem ausführlichen Reisebericht?", drängte David. „Mariella verkraftet es schon, eine wenig auf mich zu verzichten. Immerhin sind wir in Kürze aneinander gekettet – bis dass der Tod uns scheidet und so", lachte David. „Sabrina", wandte Rokko sich an Richards Lebensgefährtin. „Wenn Mariella gleich kommt, ja? Dann sagst du ihr, dass David mit mir essen geht und zählst die Rottöne und misst die Zeit, bis Dampf aus ihren Ohren kommt, ja?" Sabrina zog die Stirn kraus. Offensichtlich verstand sie nicht, was Rokko meinte. „Das war ein Scherz", erlöste David sie von ihrem angestrengten Nachdenken. „Los, lass uns endlich gehen", wandte er sich dann an Rokko.

„Hotdog, Limo, Schokolade, schnell", keuchte Hannah noch in der offenen Kiosktür. „Ich habe ungefähr eine Minute Mittagspause und brauchte was zu essen." – „Soll ich Kerima mal der Welthungerhilfe melden?", lachte Jürgen. „Mach du nur deine dummen Witze. Hugo hat die Peitsche ausgepackt. Die Vorbereitungen für das Hochzeitskleid der von Brahmberg gehen in die letzte Runde und sowohl die als auch Hugo wollen Last-Minute-Änderungen. Die Krönung war ja, als dieser Tyrann heute früh die Brüsseler Spitze zurückgeschickt hat, weil sie seinen Ansprüchen nicht genügt hat." – „War Hugo gestern nicht noch das Genie schlechthin? Dein Guru, der, von dem du alles lernen wolltest, der Traum einer jeden Azubine?" – „Gestern war gestern und heute ist heute, du Schlaumeier. Ich habe ja nichts dagegen, auch mal zu Nadel und Faden greifen zu müssen, aber wir nähen jetzt zu fünft an diesem Kleid. Wenn das zur Hochzeit fertig werden soll, dann muss der Tag mindestens 30 Stunden haben." – „Aha", meinte Jürgen. Hannahs Erzählung hatte definitiv seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. „Sag mal, hat Hugo mal darüber nachgedacht, noch eine Näherin einzustellen? Sagen wir, eine, die noch nach der alten Schule näht…" – „So wie du guckst, hast du auch schon jemanden im Hinterkopf. Die Kleine von neulich? Die mit der Haube? Die Schwester von diesem Bruno?" – „Lisa. Genau an die dachte ich." – „Wieso hängst du dich eigentlich so rein für diese Spinner? Ich meine, ohne Strom und Telefon nur für den lieben Gott leben, das ist schon seltsam." – „Eigentlich kann ich dir das nicht so genau sagen. Bruno ist ein toller Freund, auf den man immer zählen kann. Ich will den beiden einfach nur helfen. Wenn du also etwas hörst oder gar den Mut aufbringst, Hugo mal zu fragen, dann…" – „Du bist mir schon für meine Aushilfe neulich auf ewig dankbar, da kannst du jetzt nichts mehr draufsetzen. Kann ich stattdessen so einen Lolli hier haben?" – „Ähm ja", erwiderte Jürgen verwirrt. „Ich halte Augen und Ohren offen, aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts."

„Ich sage dir, das war so schräg. Wir kamen spät nachts von dieser Präsentation und fuhren über die Schnellstraße zurück nach Lancaster, als da plötzlich diese… diese Kutsche vor uns auftaucht. Naja, eigentlich muss sie da die ganze Zeit gewesen sein, aber so unbeleuchtet? Was heißt unbeleuchtet? Sie hatte eine Laterne vorne und eine hinten, aber das hat auch nicht viel geholfen. Alex hatte keine Chance zu reagieren und ist voll mit diesem Teil kollidiert. Ist in sich zusammengebrochen wie ein Puppenhaus." – „Und dann?", wollte David wissen. „Naja, dann sind da diese Amish ausgestiegen – glücklicherweise unverletzt. Zwei Männer, so ganz klassisch wie du das aus Filmen kennst: Hut mit breiter Krempe, dunkle Hosen mit Trägern, Kinnbart, das volle Programm eben. Die wollten aber weder, dass wir die Polizei rufen und den Unfall melden, noch einen Scheck, noch dass wir sie in ihre Siedlung fahren. Die sind einfach zu Fuß weitergegangen. Seltsam diese Amish." – „Wusstest du, dass es hier auch so eine Siedlung gibt? In Göberitz, das ist hier gleich um die Ecke, wenn dich das so interessiert, dann fahr doch mal hin." – „Ach was", winkte Rokko ab. „Wenn die hier genauso drauf sind wie in Pennsylvania, dann wollen die keine Besucher oder Touristen oder auch sonst niemanden von außen. Aber ich rede nur von mir, was ist denn nun eigentlich mit dir? Wie laufen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen? Wie geht es Laura und Friedrich? Gut, dass sie sich trotz Richard wieder versöhnt haben. Das war ja schon kein Zustand mehr vor meiner Abreise."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

„Jürgen?", fragte Lisa und steckte scheu den Kopf durch die Kiosktür. Wieder erschrak sie, als das Glockenspiel ertönte. „Komm ruhig rein", amüsierte Jürgen sich. „Ist gut." – „Bei Kerima musst du aber selbstbewusster auftreten", musste Lisa sich erklären lassen. „Was hat du denn da an?", fragte Jürgen entsetzt. „Das ist mein Sonntagskleid", verkündete Lisa sichtlich stolz. „Ich wollte eigentlich auch meine beste Schürze anziehen, aber Bruno meinte, das wäre unpassend." – „Da hat Bruno Recht. Hast du denn nichts Anderes?" Lisa hielt eine Plastiktüte hoch. „Das hier hat Bruno gestern bei Al… Alido für mich gekauft. Er meint, das würde besser in diese Welt hier passen, aber ich mag mein Kleid viel lieber." – „Zunächst: Der Supermarkt heißt Aldi, den meinst du doch, oder?" – „Oh, Entschuldigung, genau den meinte ich", erwiderte Lisa errötend. „Nicht so schlimm. Das tut dem Konzern ja nicht weh. Nun zeig mal, was Bruno dir da besorgt hat." Lisa wühlte kurz kopfschüttelnd in der Tüte. „Eine Hose", flüsterte sie verschüchtert. Sie zog das Kleidungsstück kurz hervor und stopfte es dann wieder zurück in die Tragetasche. „Lisa, du bewirbst dich in einem Modeunternehmen und so… so… klassisch dein Kleid auch ist, die Hose ist die bessere Wahl. Vertrau mir einfach, ja? Komm, zieh dich im Hinterzimmer um und dann bringe ich dich zu deinem Vorstellungsgespräch."

Verstört sah Lisa sich in der kleinen fensterlosen Kabine um, in die Jürgen sie gebracht hatte. „Das ist ein Fahrstuhl", erklärte er ihr. „Der bringt uns nach oben, dann müssen wir keine Treppen steigen. Du wirst sehen, das ist gar nicht schlimm." Pling. Lisa zuckte zusammen. „Siehst du, wir sind schon da." Die Türen gingen auf und Jürgen deutete Lisa an, auszusteigen.

„Hallo, schöne Frau", begrüßte Jürgen die Empfangsdame. „Was willst du, du Kröte?", giftete Sabrina zurück. „Uhh, Hormonschwankungen?", zog Jürgen sie auf. „Ich will ja gar nicht zu dir. Stell dir vor, ich habe aufgehört, dir hinterher zu speicheln." – „Das sah neulich aber ganz anders aus", lächelte Sabrina süffisant. „Das hier ist Lisa Plenske. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir und hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei eurem Schöpfer-Guru." Bei dem Wort Schöpfer-Guru zuckte Lisa zusammen – niemand hatte ihr gesagt, welche Funktion dieser Hugo Haas wirklich inne hatte. „Jürgen", flüsterte sie und zog ihren Freund ein paar Schritte vom Empfang weg. „Frauen dürfen nicht für die Kirche arbeiten." Der Angesprochene zog die Stirn kraus. „Danke für die Information… nur, was genau willst du mir damit sagen?" – „Ich kann nicht bei einem Mann arbeiten, der sich für einen Schöpfer hält. Das ist Gotteslästerung." – „Lisa, Schöpfer bezieht sich hierbei auf die Kleider, die er entwirft… also näht. Verstehst du? Und er braucht dringend Hilfe. Hannah hat sich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, damit du dich vorstellen darfst und Bruno…" – „Bruno soll nicht alleine für uns aufkommen, ich weiß. Ich muss noch soviel lernen, damit ich alles richtig verstehe", gestand Lisa zerknirscht. „Das wird schon. Na komm, ich bringe dich zu Hannah. Sie wartet am Catering, um dich dann zu Hugo zu bringen."

„Seid ihr denn alle unfähig? Quelle catastrophe! Das Kleid muss fertig werden und jetzt verschneidet ihr mir die Spitze! Nachdem endlich welche gekommen ist, die Mariella würdig ist!", hörte Lisa Hugo schon von weitem schimpfen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen", versicherte Hannah ihr. „Wenn er Stress hat, ist er unausstehlich, aber ansonsten… ist er es auch, aber auf eine angenehme Art, wenn du verstehst." – „Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Lisa. „Das wirst du schon noch merken." Hannah zog den Vorhang zurück und schob Lisa ins Atelier. „Herr Haas? Ich möchte Ihnen die Freundin vorstellen, von der ich Ihnen erzählt habe." – „Wenn sie keine Wunder vollbringen kann, dann kann sie gleich wieder gehen", fauchte der Designer zurück und hielt ein Stück Spitze mit einer riesigen Laufmasche hoch. Wortlos ging Lisa näher und zog das Stück Stoff näher an ihre Augen. „Macht der Gewohnheit", entschuldigte sie sich, als sie merkte, dass sie die Spitze zu dicht an ihr Gesicht gezogen hatte. „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte…" Laut seufzend machte Hugo seiner Genervtheit Luft. „Na los, allez hop! Die Hochzeit ist in drei Tagen und bis dahin muss das Kleid fertig sein." – „Man könnte die Spitze bis hierhin aufräufeln, den gerissenen Faden hier an dieser Stelle verlängern und die Spitze dann komplett neu klöppeln." – „Würde man das sehen? Ich meine, dass es geflickt ist." – „Naja, es würde ein kleiner Knoten hier an dem gerissenen Faden bleiben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das ungeübte Auge das sieht." – „D'accord, hier", erwiderte Hugo und drückte Lisa einen Gegenstand in die Hand. „Und hop, vollbringen Sie dieses Wunder." – „Ähm, Herr Haas, das ist eine Häkelnadel. Damit kann ich keine Spitze reparieren. Dafür brauche ich Klöppelnadeln." – „Hannah, die Klöppelnadeln, schnell", herrschte Hugo seine Auszubildende an. „So was haben wir hier nicht", gestand Hannah ihrem Vorgesetzten. „Dann müssen wir welche besorgen. Wie lange brauchen für das Klöppeln, Frau Plenske?" – „Das nimmt viel Zeit in Anspruch", erwiderte Lisa. „Vermutlich wird sie erst kurz vor der Hochzeit fertig." – „Alors, kommen Sie, wir fahren in den Handarbeitsbedarf und besorgen diese Nadeln. Kommen Sie. Vite, vite." Hektisch winkte Hugo Lisa zum Atelierausgang. „Fahren wir Fahrstuhl?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ja, bis in die Tiefgarage. Sind Sie schon einmal Cabriolet gefahren? Das nehmen wir nämlich zum Handarbeitsladen und nun husch, husch."

„So, Mademoiselle Plenske, da wären wir", verkündete Hugo und deutete auf sein feuerrotes Cabrio. Unschlüssig blieb Lisa davor stehen. Das sah so ganz anders aus als Freds Kleinbus. „Oh, Sie erwarten Höflichkeit der alten Schule, wie schön", freute Hugo sich und hielt Lisa galant die Tür auf. „Für's Reinspringen sind sie eh nicht cool genug, wenn Sie mir diese Bemerkung erlauben." Lisa nickte, obwohl sie nicht so genau wusste, was Hugo ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Oh la la, Herr Haas, so spät noch in der Firma?", zog Rokko den alten Kollegen zu später Stunde auf. „Nun, Monsieur Kowalski, einige von uns sind eben besser von der Geschäftsführung ausgewählt als andere", erwiderte Hugo, konnte aber nicht verstecken, wie sehr er sich freute, Rokko wieder zu sehen. „Du hast mir so gefehlt, Rokko", gestand er. „Ich wollte mich so oft geistlich duellieren, aber außer dir sind hier alle unbewaffnet. Schön, dass du wieder da bist." Freundschaftlich umarmte der Modedesigner seinen langjährigen Freund. „Aber du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet, wieso bist du so spät noch da?" – „Ich bewundere meine neueste Entdeckung bei der Arbeit." – „Bitte?" – „Die junge Frau, die Hannah angeschleppt hat. Eigentlich wollte ich sie nicht einstellen. Das habe ich Hannah nur nicht gesagt, weil es sie so viel Überwindung gekostet hat, mich zu beknieen. Aber diese Elisabeth Plenske ist ein echtes Ass. Sie löst gerade das Schleppenproblem für Mariellas Brautkleid. Ich sage dir, klöppeln ist bei weiten nicht so einfach wie man immer denkt." – „Sie klöppelt? Weiß sie denn nicht, dass man Spitze fertig kaufen kann?" Hugo schnappte empört nach Luft, wurde aber von dem Klingeln seines Handys von einer Retourkutsche abgehalten. „Würdest du ihr bitte dieses Glas Wasser bringen? Wenn sie schon an ihrem ersten Tag die halbe Nacht arbeitet, soll sie wenigstens nicht dehydrieren." Rokko nickte, nahm aber nicht nur das gefüllte Glas, sondern auch die Flasche. „Damit ich nicht zweimal gehen muss", erklärte er und verschwand im Atelier.

„Passen Sie auf, dass Sie Ihre Wimpern nicht mit in das Brautkleid hineinklöppeln", amüsierte Rokko sich, als er die junge Frau dicht über die Spitze gebeugt im Atelier antraf. „Oh, nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur… das Licht hier drin… es ist nicht so gut… also… ähm… egal, wie ich mich drehe, ich werfe immer einen Schatten auf die Arbeit." – „Haben Sie das Herrn Haas mal gesagt? Ich meine, er ist in Sorge, dass Sie hier vertrocknen, da besorgt er Ihnen sicher auch eine ordentliche Lampe." Rokko stellte die Flasche und das Glas ab und hielt Lisa die Hand hin. „Rokko Kowalski. Ich mache hier normalerweise die PR." – „Lisa… also Elisabeth Plenske und im Moment mache ich hier eine Spitze, aber ob ich die Anstellung nun habe, das weiß ich noch nicht." – „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich Sie Lisa nenne? Das macht Sie nicht so alt wie Elisabeth." – „Ähm, ja. Ich bin aber nicht alt." – „Das habe ich auch nicht gemeint. Hier, trinken Sie etwas", zog Rokko sich aus der Affäre und hielt Lisa das Glas Wasser hin. „Danke", sagte Lisa und schob sich samt Stuhl weit von ihrer Klöppelarbeit. „Damit ich es nicht beschmutze", erklärte sie Rokko. „Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte er und näherte sich der Arbeit. „Schön. Wo lernt man das?" – „Meine Mutter hat es mir gezeigt." – „Ah ganz klassisch von Generation zu Generation", erwiderte Rokko wehmütig. In solchen Momenten dachte er häufig an seine richtigen Eltern. Nicht, dass Friedrich und Laura sich nicht große Mühe gegeben hätten, ihn in die Familie zu integrieren, aber gerade nach Kims Geburt war ihm schmerzlich bewusst geworden, dass er nun einmal nur das Pflegekind war. Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken an seinen Vater, der sich Gott weiß wo vor dem Fiskus versteckte und an seine Mutter, die am Messi-Syndrom litt und irgendwo am Stadtrand von Berlin in ihrem gehorteten Müll versank, ab. „Wie gefällt Ihnen das Braukleid eigentlich?", wechselte er das Thema. Lisa betrachtete nachdenklich das ausladende prunkvolle schneeweiße Hochzeitskleid. „Ich finde es übertrieben", sagte sie ehrlich. „Es geht bei einer Hochzeit doch nicht um das Kleid der Braut, sondern um den Bund des Lebens." Erstaunt sah Rokko die junge Frau an. Er fand zwar, dass Hugo sich bei der Kreation selbst übertroffen hatte, hätte es bei seiner eigenen Hochzeit aber auch eine Nummer kleiner gewollt. „Lassen Sie das den Meister nicht hören", lachte er als Antwort. „Er ist sensibel, wenn es um Kritik geht." Dankbar für diesen Rat nickte Lisa. „Wenigstens heiratet mein Bruder im Frühjahr. Da ist das Wetter dann schön." Lisa wollte eigentlich etwas erwidern, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass es vielleicht nur in ihrer Welt üblich war, direkt nach der Ernte im Herbst zu heiraten – so wie es in ihrer Welt üblich war, in normalen Kleidern, wenn auch in weiß zu heiraten. „Mademoiselle Plenske, Hannah hat gerade angerufen. Ihr Bruder wartet in Jürgens Kiosk auf Sie, damit Sie nicht alleine nach Hause gehen müssen", verkündete Hugo das Atelier betretend. Kritisch betrachtete er Lisas Arbeit. „Ich glaube, das reicht für heute. Wenn Sie morgen wieder so lange und vor allem so schnell arbeiten, dann wird die Schleppe pünktlich fertig. Wirklich gute Arbeit", lobte Hugo. „Holla, die Waldfee, ich dachte immer du und lobende Worte würden sich gegenseitig ausschließen", lachte Rokko. „Hören Sie gut hin, Lisa, das kommt nicht oft vor." Verunsichert sah Lisa zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Darf ich dann gehen?", fragte sie zaghaft. „Ja. Unter der Bedingung, Sie kommen morgen wieder und Sie bringen Ihre ganzen Bewerbungsunterlagen und so mit. Für eine Festanstellung." – „Ist gut", erwiderte Lisa. Sie wusste nicht genau, was Hugo damit meinte, aber sie würde einfach Jürgen fragen, der würde ihr schon helfen. „Guten Abend", wünschte sie den beiden Männern und ging.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

„Bruno!", flüsterte Lisa ihrem Bruder zu und rüttelte ihn. „Bruno, du musst aufstehen. Das Laken." – „Was ist denn damit?", grummelte Bruno. Lediglich ein Schluchzen kam als Antwort von Lisa. Plötzlich war Bruno hellwach. „Oh, Lisa, das ist doch nicht so schlimm", beruhigte er seine Schwester. Er stand auf und machte sich daran, dass Bett abzuziehen. „Ich weiß noch, wie lange es bei mir gedauert hat, bis ich aufgehört habe ins Bett zu machen. Nun weine doch nicht, bei dir hört das bestimmt auch bald auf", versuchte Bruno Lisa aufzubauen. „Hey, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Heute nach Feierabend fahren wir in ein Möbelhaus und sehen uns mal nach einen preiswerten zweiten Bett um. Dann erinnert dich die ganze Situation nicht mehr ganz so an Zuhause." – „Ein eigenes Bett? Für mich?", fragte Lisa ungläubig. „Ja. Und eigene Bettwäsche – kann ja nicht angehen, dass du immer auf meine pieselst", scherzte Bruno. „Also, was sagst du? Bist du beim großen Möbelgucken mit dabei?" Lisas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Strahlen und legten dabei zwei ziemlich schiefe Zahnreihen frei. „Ja, ich bin dabei. Ich muss ja heute zum Personalchef, dann weiß ich, was ich verdiene und dann…" – „Geh es langsam an. Wenn ich eins in dieser Welt gelernt habe, dann, dass die wenigsten Leute hier so großzügig sind wie Jürgen." – „Ich bin trotzdem aufgeregt. Das, was Jürgen da mit diesem… diesem Computer, ja? Was er damit gemacht hat und dieses Papier für meinen Chef…" – „Deinen Lebenslauf", korrigierte Bruno. „Das ist schon toll. Ob ich das auch lernen kann?" – „Mit einem Computer um zu gehen? Jürgen zeigt dir das bestimmt gerne. Mir hat er es auch gezeigt. Das ist nicht so schwer, wie es aussieht. Frag ihn doch einfach mal… wenn er nicht zu viel zu tun hat, dann zeigt er dir bestimmt das eine oder andere. Er hat mehrere von diesen Computern… sie sind sein Hobby. Lustig, oder? Er geht einer Beschäftigung nach, weil sie ihm einfach Spaß macht." Schmunzelnd schüttelte Bruno den Kopf. „Zum noch mal Hinlegen ist es ja jetzt zu spät. Was hältst du von Frühstück? Ich könnte dich zu Kerima bringen und dir dabei noch das eine oder andere zeigen."

„Rokko, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie suchen, dann könnte ich Ihnen helfen und dann ginge das Finden schneller", bemerkte Gabriele, die Haushälterin der Seidels, hilflos, als sie Rokko in der Abstellkammer antraf. „Ich suche meine Lampe. Sie wissen schon, die große mit der Lupe drin." – „Die mit dem langen Schwenkarm?" – „Ja, meine Forscherlampe", seufzte Rokko genervt. „Ähm, haben Sie die nicht bei Ihrem Auszug mitgenommen?" – „Ich habe meine Wohnung schon auf den Kopf gestellt, da ist sie nicht. Also muss sie hier sein", erwiderte Rokko gereizt. „Soll ich sie suchen? Wie Sie nach Feierabend noch einmal vorbeikommen, dann… bis dahin habe ich sie gefunden." – „Ich brauche sie aber jetzt", drängte Rokko. „Sie muss doch hier irgendwo sein", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ha, da!", freute er sich und zog besagte Lampe aus einem Karton mit allerlei Krimskrams. „Wer hat den meine Forscherlampe so lieblos in die hinterste Ecke gestopft?", fragte er mehr rhetorisch, doch Gabriele begann herumzudrucksen. „Ich glaube… also…" – „Schon gut, Gabriele, das will ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen."

„Guten Morgen, Laura und einen schönen Tag", rauschte Rokko durch Wohnzimmer der Villa Seidel. „Rokko, willst du denn nicht mit uns frühstücken? Mariella und David müssten auch gleich hier sein. Bitte, wir haben uns doch so lange nicht gesehen." – „Eigentlich wollte ich ja sofort zu Kerima", erwiderte Rokko und hielt seine Lampe hoch, so als würde diese Laura die Beweggründe für seine Eile erklären können. „Du kannst doch dann mit David und Mariella hinfahren. Das geht viel schneller als Bus und Bahn und wir hätten auch etwas von dir." Hungrig musterte Rokko den reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch und musste sich eingestehen, dass das bei weitem besser war als das, was sich in seinem eigenen Kühlschrank hatte. „Na gut." – „Schön", freute Laura sich. „Vielleicht verrätst du mir ja auch, was du mit deiner alten Lampe willst." – „Die ist für Lisa." – „Für Lisa? So so. Was heute so Mode ist… Zu meiner Zeit hat man rote Rosen und keine Lampen verschenkt", schmunzelte Laura. „Was grinst du denn da so zweideutig? Sie klöppelt wie eine Wilde an Mariellas Brautkleid und das Licht im Atelier ist so schlecht…" – „Und Kerima hat natürlich keinen Hausmeister, der ihr eine Lampe bringen kann. Du hast eben ein Herz aus Gold, Rokko", zog Laura ihren Pflegesohn auf. „Mach du nur deine Witze", erwiderte er eingeschnappt. „Nun lass ihn doch, Mutter", mischte David sich in das Gespräch. Er war gerade die Treppe heruntergekommen und hatte die letzten Fetzen des Gespräches mitgekriegt. „Ich werfe nachher mal ein Auge auf diese Lisa und erstatte dir dann Bericht." – „Was habt ihr denn alle nur? Ich will ihr doch nur den Einstieg bei Kerima erleichtern. Ich kenne sie ja auch gar nicht weiter. Ich weiß nur, dass sie gerade deine Hochzeit rettet, Bruderherz."

„Frau Plenske, diese Geburtsurkunde ist handgeschrieben… in Sütterlin", wunderte Max sich. „Und einen Personalausweis haben Sie nicht?" – „Nein… also, ich kriege einen. Den kann ich bald abholen", erwiderte Lisa sichtlich Stolz angesichts der Aussicht, ein eigenes Dokument zu besitzen. „Acht Klassen, keinen Schulabschluss, keine Berufsausbildung… Alles, was für Sie spricht, ist Hugos Begeisterung für Ihre Arbeit. Ihnen ist doch klar, dass Ihr Einstiegsgehalt damit nur bei 550 Euro liegt, oder?" – „Ja", erwiderte Lisa strahlend. In ihrer Welt hatte Geld nie eine große Rolle gespielt und wenn, dann ging es immer nur darum, es zu sparen. Von so einen Verdienst hatte sie nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt. Sie würde ihre Operation bezahlen und vielleicht noch etwas für schlechte Zeiten beiseite legen können. „Sie sollten sich überlegen, wenigstens einen Schulabschluss zu machen. Sie sind doch noch jung – es würde Ihre Chancen einfach enorm erhöhen. Verstehen Sie?" Lisa nickte eifrig. Ein Schulabschluss – dieser Traum war ihr in der Gemee immer verwehrt worden. Vielleicht konnte sie hier… in Berlin… Wie selbstsüchtig von dir!, schalt Lisa sich selbst und verdrängte den Gedanken gleich wieder. „Gut, dann wollen wir mal zur Tat schreiten", meinte Max und schob Lisa ein Papier zu. „Das ist Ihr Arbeitsvertrag. Das ist ein Standardvertrag. Es ist alles, wie wir es besprochen haben. Sie müssen nur noch unterschreiben."

„David, vergisst du bitte nicht, Tante Trudi vom Flughafen abzuholen?", bat Laura ihren Sohn, als dieser gerade in sein Auto steigen wollte. „Wieso kommt die denn heute schon?", fragte er missmutig. „Weil sie es eben nicht mag, mit allen gleichzeitig anzukommen. Du weißt doch, eine Dame in ihrem Alter verlangt nun einmal Aufmerksamkeit." David seufzte ergeben. „Schon gut, ich hole sie ab." – „Wieso macht Rokko das nicht?", schlug Mariella vor. Sie war dankbar für Tante Trudis verfrühte Anreise – so würde sie noch einen chaotenfreien Tag in Kerimas PR-Abteilung kriegen. „Ja, das kann ich machen", meldete Rokko sich von der Rückbank. Tante Trudi liebte er über alles und auch die alte Dame war ganz vernarrt in den Pflegesohn ihres Bruders. „Jetzt würde ich aber wirklich gerne zu Kerima fahren", drängte er David dann aber. „Ach ja richtig, Lisa und die Wunderlampe", amüsierte dieser sich am Lenkrad.

„Hallo", grüßte Rokko ins Atelier hinein und erspähte Lisa auch gleich. Diese war aber zu konzentriert auf ihre Arbeit, um ihn wirklich zu bemerken. „Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht, Lisa." Diese zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie merkte, dass Rokko mit ihr sprach. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", entschuldigte er sich sofort. „Ich habe Ihnen eine Lampe mitgebracht, damit Sie Ihre Arbeit richtig sehen können." Er hielt das Gerät hoch und stellte es dann auf Lisas Arbeitsplatz. „Sie können den Lampenschirm so ziehen und dann hier durchgucken. Das ist eine Lupe, dann sehen Sie Ihre Arbeit besser." Völlig überfordert mit Rokkos Aufmerksamkeit nickte Lisa nur schweigend. „Als Kind mochte ich diese Lampe ganz besonders. Ich habe immer Käfer darunter beobachtet. Blöderweise habe ich es nie über das Herz gebracht, sie aufzuspießen – für die Sammlung, Sie wissen schon." Lisa riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Käfer aufspießen?", fragte sie alarmiert nach. „Das dürfen Sie nicht. Käfer sind Teil der Kreation und in die darf man nicht eingreifen", empörte sie sich. „Naja, ich hatte eigentlich nur Mitleid mit diesen Käfern", verteidigte Rokko sich verwirrt. „Ich meine, ich möchte ja auch nicht so einfach gepfählt werden. Wie auch immer, glauben Sie, Sie können so besser arbeiten?" Lisa sah durch die Lupe und war überrascht. „Ja", freute sie sich. „Das ist ja toll. Vielen, vielen Dank, Herr Kowalski." – „Lisa", seufzte Rokko. „Wenn ich Sie beim Vornamen nenne, dann dürfen Sie mich auch beim Vornamen nennen." – „Ist gut… Rok… Rokko." Was war denn das bitte für ein Name? Lisa schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken wieder loszuwerden. Es stand ihr einfach nicht zu, über diese Dinge zu urteilen. „Zeigen Sie mir, wie das funktioniert?", fragte Rokko und deutete auf die Handarbeit. „Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, aber ich möchte damit bis Feierabend fertig werden, weil ich... naja… ich bin… ich habe…" – „Oh, Sie haben ein Date", grinste Rokko. „Ein was?" – „Eine Verabredung." – „Ja. Mit meinem Bruder. Wir wollen nach einem Bett gucken", lächelte Lisa. „Zuhause auszuziehen kann so aufregend sein", freute Rokko sich mit ihr. „Wem sagen Sie das", erwiderte Lisa wehmütig. „Na gut, vielleicht zeigen Sie mir in den nächsten Tagen, wie man diese Fädchen mit einander verknotet, ja?" – „Rokko?", platzte David in das Gespräch. „Tante Trudi hat gerade angerufen. Sie hat einen Flieger eher aus Hamburg hierher genommen und wartet nun auf ihre Privateskorte." – „Und so fügt sich alles, Lisa", lachte Rokko. „Ich bin schon auf dem Weg." Dankbar schlug David seinem Pflegebruder auf die Schulter. „Du hast 'was gut bei mir." Kaum hatte Rokko das Atelier verlassen, betrachtete David die junge Frau, die unter der Forscherlampe, wie Rokko das Teil immer genannt hatte, saß und emsig arbeitete. Dass Rokko sich aber immer die schrulligsten Leute aussuchen musste, um Freundschaften zu schließen... „Sie sind also die neue Näherin", ergriff David das Wort. „Ja", erwiderte Lisa ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen. „Ich bin hier der Geschäftsführer. Ich denke, wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen." – „Nein", antwortete Lisa die Nadeln hin und her bewegend. „Das wird der Schleier für das Kleid meiner Braut?" – „Ja-a", entgegnete Lisa lang gezogen. „Dann sollte ich besser gehen. Der Bräutigam darf das Kleid doch vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen." – „Heidnische Traditionen", erwiderte Lisa ruhig. „Nun, mir egal, was Sie davon halten, Hauptsache, diese heidnische Tradition wird fertig, denn ansonsten haben Sie ein ganz irdisches Problem: Arbeitslosigkeit", erwiderte David ärgerlich. Nun sah Lisa doch auf und erinnerte David an ein verschrecktes Reh. „Tut mir leid, ich bin nervös – man heiratet ja nicht jeden Tag und es geht selten so viel schief vor einer Hochzeit wie bei Mariella und mir... alleine die Sache mit ihrem Kleid… Naja… da teilt man schon mal Sprüche aus, die man im Normalzustand für sich behalten würde." – „Herr Seidel, ich versichere Ihnen, dass dieser Schleier rechtzeitig fertig wird. Hilft das?" – „Ja", antwortete David etwas entspannter. „Ich bin dann auch schon weg. Machen Sie einfach Ihre Arbeit."

„Da bist du ja endlich", echauffierte sich die gepflegte alte Dame, als sie Rokko entdeckte. „Tante Trudi, wir dachten alle, du kämmst mit dem nächsten Flugzeug", entschuldigte er sich und umarmte seine betagte Tante. Diese ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, den obersten Knopf an Rokkos Hemd zu schließen und sein Outfit mit ihrem unnachahmlichen Blick zu mustern. Dabei kniff sie ihre Lippen ganz eng zusammen und zog ihre linke Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn du nicht immer so unmöglich rumlaufen würdest, dann würdest du jetzt heiraten und nicht David", kritisierte sie Rokkos geblümtes Jackett. „Überhaupt hätte ich gedacht, dass David der letzte von euch ist, der heiratet", fuhr sie fort und drückte Rokko ihren Koffer in die Hand. „Wo ist der Wagen?" – „Auf dem Parkplatz, Tante Trudi", erwiderte Rokko und sah der alten Dame amüsiert nach. „Tante Trudi, hast du nicht irgendetwas vergessen?", wollte er von ihr wissen. Die alte Dame zog wieder ihre linke Augenbraue hoch. „Meine Handtasche habe ich hier, den Koffer hast du. Was sollte ich denn vergessen haben?" – „Deinen Stock, Tante Trudi", lachte Rokko und deutete auf den Gegenstand, der neben der Bank in der Flughafenhalle stand. „Du bist so eine Hypochonderin", kicherte Rokko. „Du brauchst das Teil überhaupt nicht." – „Pst, verrat doch nicht alle meine Geheimnisse", stimmte Trudi in sein Lachen mit ein. „Na komm, ich fahre dich erstmal in die Villa", schlug Rokko vor, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. „Die Villa? Was soll ich denn da?" – „Na wohnen bis zur Hochzeit, was glaubst du denn?" – „Ich will aber lieber bei meinem Lieblingsneffen wohnen", erwiderte Friedrichs Schwerster resolut. „Muss das sein? Ich bin selbst gerade aus den USA wiedergekommen und bei mir ist noch nicht aufgeräumt und…" – „Papperlapapp, alles Ausreden. Wir fahren zu dir", entschied die betagte Frau, halte sich bei Rokko unter und zog ihn mit sich auf den Parkplatz.

„Das hier wäre samt Matratze und ein Mal Bettwäsche vom Budget her drin", verkündete Bruno vor einem Bett im Möbelhaus stehend. Doch Lisa hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu – etwas Anderes hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. „Weißt du noch, zur Einschulung hat jedes Kind in der Göberitzer Grundschule einen Teddy geschenkt bekommen?" Bruno nickte – daran konnte er sich gut erinnern. „Und Zuhause hat Vater ihn uns weggenommen, weil er… weil er uns in unserem Glauben hätte beeinflussen können… ein Sinnbild des Teufels oder des Irrglaubens… ich weiß nicht mehr, was er gesagt hat. Wie kommst du darauf?" Lisa machte einen Schritt beiseite und machte somit den Blick auf ein riesiges Sitzkissen in Form eines Elches frei. „Ist der nicht schön?", fragte Lisa mit glänzenden Augen. Gleichzeitig schob sie ihre große und unvorteilhafte Brille zurecht. „Ja, ist er. 25 Euro", murmelte Bruno. „Hey sieh mal, ein Krokodil", begeisterte er sich für ein anderes Sitzkissen aus Plüsch. „Die sind zusammen billiger als ein Bett", gab Lisa ihrem Bruder zu verstehen. „Und sie brauchen weniger Platz als ein Bett." In Brunos Gesicht war mittlerweile die gleiche kindliche Begeisterung zu lesen wie in Lisas. „Aber beides, also Bett und Sitzkissen, das ist nicht drin", gab er zu bedenken. „Wir haben uns doch nun schon so lange ein Bett geteilt. Vielleicht ist nächsten Monat Geld für ein Bett drin. Ich verdiene ja jetzt auch Geld und… oh Bruno, bitte. Sie sind so schön und praktisch auch. Ich meine, dann haben wir etwas zum Sitzen… also außer dem Bett, das wir schon haben." Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Brunos Gesicht aus. „Na gut, aber dass mir das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird. Wenn wir das nächste Mal einkaufen gehen, dann kaufen wir auch das, was wir uns vorgenommen haben, okay?" Lisa nickte heftig und zog ein Krokodil aus dem Regal. „Hier", sagte sie und drückte es ihrem Bruder in die Hand. Dann schnappte sie sich einen Elche und tänzelte mit ihm den Gang zur Kasse entlang. „Komm, lass uns bezahlen und dann nach Hause gehen, ja?"


	7. Chapter 7

Die Abenteuer des Watson

7.

Hilflos betrachtete Lisa die elektrische Nähmaschine. Das Pedal zu ihren Füßen diente definitiv nicht dem Zweck, den Lisa erwartet hatte. Hoffentlich sah Hugo das ruinierte Stück Stoff nicht… „Hannah?", flüsterte Lisa der Auszubildenden zu, als dieser durch das Atelier lief. „Was ist denn?" – „Pst, nicht so laut. Ich habe da ein Problem." – „Was denn für ein Problem?", fragte Hannah flüsternd zurück. „Diese Nähmaschine hat keine Kurbel und… das Ding da unten, das… das macht sie schnell, aber ich weiß nicht warum." Hannah lächelte wissend und deutete Lisa an, ein Stück beiseite zu rücken. „Komm, ich erkläre es dir schnell."

„Hallo Hugo", begrüßte Rokko den Designer. Dieser zuckte angesichts der unerwarteten Störung zusammen. „Was willst du?", knurrte er. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich arbeite?" – „Doch, das sehe ich. Eigentlich wollte ich ja auch zu Lisa." – „Zu wem?" – „Der klöppelnden Näherin." – „Ach so", erwiderte Hugo. „Sie müsste an ihrem Arbeitsplatz sein. Du willst auffallend oft zu ihr in letzter Zeit. Darf man mal fragen, warum es dich immer wieder zu ihr zieht?" – „Ich finde sie nett", lächelte Rokko. „Sie ist anders – genau wie ich." – „Sie ist überhaupt nicht wie du", schmunzelte Hugo. „Nein, aber sie ist anders und ich bin auch anders, das meinte ich, du alter Haarspalter. Kann ich jetzt zu ihr?" – „Lass dich nicht aufhalten. Allerdings… was willst du denn schon wieder bei ihr?" – „Ich möchte sie zu Lauras Kostümfest einladen", erwiderte Rokko grinsend. „Oy, es ist ernst", murmelte Hugo zu sich selbst, denn Rokko war schon weitergegangen.

„Schön, was Sie da nähen", versuchte Rokko ein Gespräch mit Lisa anzufangen. „Danke", erwiderte diese ohne aufzusehen. „Muss ich erst den Stecker ziehen oder könnte ich auch so Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, Lisa?" Die Angesprochene sah alarmiert auf. „Was ist denn?", fragte sie ängstlich. „Nichts Schlimmes. Ich würde Sie gerne einladen. Laura Seidel, also meine Pflegemutter, gibt jedes Jahr einen Kostümball und… ich würde Sie gerne bitten, mich zu begleiten." Insgeheim wunderte Rokko sich über sich selbst – sonst war er irgendwie souveräner. „Ähm, das ist ja sehr nett, aber… aber ich glaube… ein Kostümball, das ist…" – „Lisa, kann ich dich mal sprechen?", forderte Hannah und ehe sich Lisa versah, hatte ihr Kollegin sie auch schon aus Rokkos Hörweite gezogen. „Lisa, der Kostümball bei den Seidels ist DAS Ereignis! Du musst einfach hingehen. Jeder Kerima-Mitarbeiter würde einen Arm dafür geben, dorthin zu dürfen." – „Aber Hannah, ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich dafür anziehen soll." – „Also ist das Kostüm das Problem und nicht der Begleiter?", schlussfolgerte Hannah. „Ja… ich meine, ich habe doch eh schon so wenig Kleidung und… ich kann mir einfach nichts für so einen Anlass kaufen – auch keinen Stoff, um etwas zu nähen." Hannah setzte ihre Denkermiene auf. „Was ist mit deinem Sonntagskleid? Plus Schürze und Häubchen… darin siehst du aus wie Laura Ingalls." – „Wie wer?" – „Ach, das war ne Fernsehsendung über eine Familie in der Prärie. Vergiss es einfach und vertrau mir: Sag zu und zieh dein Sonntagskleid als Kostüm an." Unsicher sah Lisa über ihre Schulter zu Rokko, der mit seinen Fingern nervös auf ihrer Nähmaschine herumtrommelte. Entschlossen ging sie auf ihn zu. „Warum?", fragte Lisa den PR-Mann knapp. „Wie warum? Also, was warum?" – „Warum soll ich Sie begleiten? Wir kennen uns noch nicht lange und…" – „Sie sind jetzt seit sechs Wochen hier. Ich denke, dass ist lange genug, um sich zu kennen – so ein bisschen zumindest. Wenn Sie mich begleiten, dann könnte das auch ein bisschen mehr werden. Ich würde einfach gerne mit jemand Nettes und Normales auf diesen Ball gehen, wenn Sie verstehen." – „Nee… naja, ein bisschen. Also… also gut, ich begleite Sie. Wann ist denn der Ball?" – „Heute Abend." – „Heute Abend schon?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Ja… manchmal geht die Spontaneität einfach mit mir durch", entschuldigte Rokko sich. „Wenn Sie schon etwas vorhaben, dann…" – „Nein, nein… ich… ich muss nur sehen, wie ich das alles organisiert bekomme." – „Wenn Sie so kurzfristig kein Kostüm finden… ich hätte da eines für Sie… ich weiß ja, dass wenig Zeit ist." – „Das ist nett, aber ich denke, ich kriege das alleine hin."

„Jürgen, wir brauchen eine unparteiische Meinung: Sieht Lisa mehr nach ‚Unsere kleine Farm' oder mehr nach Becky aus ‚Huckleberry Finn'?" Mit seinem unnachahmlichen Jürgen-Blick musterte der Kioskbesitzer Lisa. „Also ich finde, es sieht aus, als würdest du nach Göberitz zurückwollen." – „Lisa geht auf den Seidelschen Kostümball… mit Rokko Kowalski", klärte Hannah Jürgen auf. „So so, na wenn das nicht nett klingt." In diesem Moment erklang das Glockenspiel an der Tür. „Jürgen du glaubst ja gar nicht…", platzte Bruno herein, hielt aber inne, als er seine Schwester sah. „Um Himmels Willen, Lisa, was hast du denn vor?", fragte er entsetzt. „Ich gehe auf einen Kostümball – verkleidet und irgendwie doch nicht. Witzig, oder?" – „Puh, ich dachte schon, du würdest…" – „Denk nicht so viel. Sag mir lieber, was ich gar nicht glaube oder glauben soll", mischte Jürgen sich lachend in das Gespräch ein. „Meister Pönke geht in Rente." – „Rente?", fragte Lisa irritiert nach. „Ins Grossdaadi Haus", antwortete Bruno knapp. „Und was wird jetzt aus dir?", wollte Jürgen wissen. „Er hat mir angeboten, seine Werkstatt zu übernehmen. Ich wäre selbstständig. Ist das nicht großartig?", jubelte Bruno. Lachend kam Lisa hinter dem Tresen hervor und fiel ihrem Bruder um den Hals. „Ich freue mich so für dich." – „Ich gebe ja nur ungern die Spaßbremse, aber du solltest dir die Bücher erstmal genau ansehen, bevor du dich als Unternehmer siehst", ergriff Jürgen das Wort. „Ich habe alles Wichtige mitgebracht. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest die Unterlagen mit mir zusammen ansehen und mir vielleicht den einen oder anderen Tipp geben." Kaum, dass Bruno seinen Satz beendet hatte, erklang das Glockenspiel erneut. „Herr Kowalski", grinste Hannah. „Sie kommen genau richtig: Lisa ist fertig verkleidet und Dank guter Nachrichten auch in Feierlaune." – „Lisa, Sie gehen als Amish-Frau? Das hatte ich nicht wirklich erwartet… Steht Ihnen gut." – „Und Sie gehen als Waldschrat, das ist auch irgendwie unerwartet." – „Hm, ich würde es vorziehen, Sie würden mein Kostüm ‚Zwerg Nase' nennen", schmunzelte Rokko, was wiederum Lisa erröten ließ. „Du gehst mit jemandem auf diesen Ball, Lisa?", wollte Bruno besorgt wissen. „Ja", strahlte Lisa. „Bruno, das ist Rokko Kowalski. Rokko, das ist mein Bruder Bruno." – „Freut mich", erwiderte Rokko Bruno die rechte Hand hinhaltend. Bruno aber umrundete den verkleideten jungen Mann. „Sie lassen Lisa keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie bringen Sie nach Hause – bis spätestens Mitternacht. Wenn Sie Lisa nicht heile nach Hause bringen, dann… dann…" Bruno überlegte, was er Rokko androhen könnte. „Ich habe schon verstanden… ähm… Bruno. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Lisa unversehrt nach Hause bringe und auch sonst dafür sorge, dass sie einen schönen Abend hat." – „Aber auch nicht zu schön", warf Jürgen dreckig grinsend ein. „Ähm, nein, zu schön dann auch wieder nicht. Was glauben Sie denn?" – „Och, Sie wissen schon...", begann Jürgen erneut, doch Hannah fiel ihm ins Wort: „Er glaubt in allererster Linie, dass Sie beide langsam losmüssen, sonst kommen Sie nicht ohne Stress in die Villa Seidel und das bremst den Spaß doch erheblich."

„Und, was glaubst du, Jürgen?", fragte Hannah den Kioskbesitzer einige Zeit später. „Ich glaube, dass Bruno gut haushalten können muss, damit die Werkstatt einigermaßen weiterläuft." – „Eigentlich meinte ich eher den Kostümball. Was glaubst du, warum Kowalski Lisa eingeladen hat?" – „Nun, ich hoffe für ihn, dass er es getan hat, weil er Lisa mag, sonst gibt's Beule", erwiderte Jürgen und deutete mit Faust und Handfläche an, wie er Rokko bestrafen würde, wenn dessen Absichten andere wären. „Ich finde die Vorstellung irgendwie witzig – Rokko und Lisa. Das ist doch absurd, oder?" – „Hm, genauso absurd wie du und ich", stimmte Jürgen in Hannahs Lachen ein. Doch diese verstummte augenblicklich. „Was hast du gesagt?" – „Na du und ich… als Paar, das wäre doch absurd, oder?" – „Das finde ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht." – „Nicht?", hakte Jürgen nach und rutsche auf der Kioskbank näher zu Hannah. „Nein", hauchte diese und leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. „Ich meine, es ist nicht völlig ausgeschlossen. Ich mag dich, du bringst mich zum Lachen." – „Naja, wenn du immer noch lachst, wenn du mich nackt siehst, dann haben wir ein ernstes Problem", witzelte Jürgen, sah Hannah aber wie gebannt in die Augen. „Vielleicht sollten wir die richtige Reihenfolge einhalten", schlug sie vor. „Und die wäre?", fragte Jürgen und näherte sich mit seinen Lippen Hannahs Gesicht. „Du bist ganz dicht dran", flüsterte sie und beugte sich vor.

„Mariella, meine Liebe, endlich auch eine Seidel", begrüßte Tante Trudi das neue Familienmitglied. „Wie waren den die Flitterwochen." – „Ach, viel zu kurz", antwortete Mariella die alte Dame umarmend. „Aber Korsika ist um diese Zeit sehr schön." – „Das freut mich. Wo sind denn dein Angetrauter und dein Bruder? Ich hätte da etwas mit Kerimas Spitze zu besprechen." – „Tante Trudi, willst du das wirklich jetzt besprechen? Es ist doch Lauras Fest." – „Aber ich muss morgen wieder nach Hamburg zurück und möchte das bis dahin geklärt haben", erwiderte Friedrichs sture Schwester.

„David, du bist ja jetzt verheiratet. Richard ist verlobt und wird Vater. Es ist fast alles perfekt. Ich werde mich aus dem Geschäft zurückziehen und meine Anteile wie folgt verteilen: Jeder meiner Neffen, der verheiratet oder verlobt oder anderweitig in einer Beziehung ist, kriegt ein Drittel meiner Anteile, den Rest gebe ich für den Markt frei", verkündete Tante Trudi ihrer Familie. Die Situation war seltsam: David war als Prinz verkleidet, Richard als Mephisto und Tante Trudi als Mary Poppins. In ihrer typisch resoluten Art stellte sie alle Anwesenden vor vollendete Tatsachen und erwartete keinen Widerspruch. „Wieso Drittel, Tante Trudi?", fragte David. „Ein Drittel für dich, ein Drittel für Richard und ein Drittel für Rokko, so er endlich eine nette Frau für's Leben findet", seufzte Friedrichs Schwester. „Und wenn er keine Frau findet, dann verkaufst du diesen Aktienanteil auf dem Markt?", fragte Richard entsetzt. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!" – „Und ob ich kann, mein Lieber und ob ich kann…" – „Du kannst doch von uns nichts verlangen, was du selbst nie erreicht hast", platzte es aus Richard heraus. „Ich hatte die große Liebe", erwiderte Hiltrud Seidel leise. „Aber ich war wie du – ich war unausstehlich, nur auf mein Fortkommen bedacht und wohin hat mich das gebracht? Ich werde alt – alleine. Ich will meine geliebten Neffen nur vor so einem Ende bewahren." Hilflos zuckte David mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Aber Tante Trudi, Rokko gehört ja formal nicht zur Familie…", gab er zu bedenken. „Für mich schon. Meine Entscheidung steht. In acht Wochen ziehe ich mich bei Kerima zurück und dann verfahre ich mit meinen Aktion so, wie ich euch das gerade erklärt habe." Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verließ die betagte Dame den Wintergarten. „Na wunderbar. Sag mal, waren deine Großeltern Bruder und Schwester oder woher kommen diese Anflüge von Idiotie?", fauchte Richard seinen Halbbruder an. „Ich weiß genauso gut wie du, dass wir jetzt jede Aktie brauchen, um die Mehrheit zu behalten, aber du kennst doch Tante Trudi – sie ist starrsinnig…" – „… und nicht beeinflussbar. Ich kenne einen guten Escort-Service. Wir könnten jemanden für Rokko buchen", dachte Richard laut nach. „Oder wir warten einfach ab, wie sich das da entwickelt", meinte David und deutete mit dem Kinn auf Rokko, der mit Lisa gerade das Wohnzimmer der Seidels betreten hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Abenteuer des Watson

8.

„Hannah, kommst du mit zu Jürgen?", fragte Lisa zu Beginn der Mittagspause. Erschrocken sah die Auszubildende auf. „Was?" – „Mittagspause? Jürgen? Hotdogs?", fasste Lisa ihre Pläne zusammen. „Ähm… besser nicht", druckste Hannah herum. „Das geht jetzt schon seit Wochen, dass du nicht in den Kiosk willst. Was ist denn los? Hast du dich mit Jürgen gestritten?", fragte Lisa ruhig nach. „Nein, eher im Gegenteil", seufzte Hannah. „Wir haben uns neulich… also, als du zu diesem Kostümball bist, da haben wir uns…" – „Ja?", hakte Lisa nach. „Geküsst. So, jetzt ist es raus. Wir haben uns geküsst." Lisas blaue Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. „Sag jetzt nicht, was du denkst. Das läuft nicht wie in deiner Welt. Hier draußen darf man sich auch küssen, ohne gleich zu heiraten", sprudelte es aufgebracht aus Hannah heraus. „Wenn das hier draußen so viel leichter ist, warum kommst du dann nicht mit in den Kiosk?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ich störe die Damen ja nur ungern in ihren Privatgesprächen, aber ich würde gerne einmal mit Frau Plenske sprechen", mischte sich David plötzlich ein. Abrupt drehte Lisa sich zu ihrem Vorgesetzten um und sah ihn entgeistert an. „Was… was ist denn, Herr Seidel?" – „Keine Angst, Frau Plenske, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Es hat überhaupt nichts mit Ihrer hervorragenden Arbeit zu tun, sondern viel mehr… es ist viel mehr privat." David deutete Lisa an, dass er dieses Gespräch nicht in Hannahs Beisein führen wollte. „Hannah ist meine beste Freundin, sie kann das ruhig hören", erwiderte Lisa, der es mehr als Recht war, wenn Hannah nicht ging, denn sie kannte diese Welt ja und würde sie schon vor Fehlern bewahren. „Frau Plenske… Lisa…", begann David notgedrungen. „Sie haben ja vielleicht gemerkt, dass meinem Bruder… also Rokko sehr viel an Ihnen liegt. Sehen Sie, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann er überhaupt mal jemanden zu dem Kostümfest meiner Mutter mitgebracht hat. Sie hatten doch auch einen schönen Abend, oder?" – „Oh ja", beteuerte Lisa wahrheitsgemäß. „Sehen Sie, auch wenn es nicht so wirkt, Rokko kann sehr schüchtern sein und darum bin ich jetzt hier. Rokko würde Sie gerne zum Abendessen einladen – heute, im Wolfhardt's." – „Im Wolfhardt'?", hakte Lisa nach. Sie kannte das Restaurant von ihrem täglichen Weg zur Arbeit und wusste genau, dass sie dort fehl am Platze sein würde. „Ja, im Wolfhardt's." – „Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee", gestand Lisa geknickt. „Das können Sie mir und vor allem Rokko doch nicht antun", bettelte David und setzte dazu den Dackelblick auf. „Das geht wirklich nicht", wiederholte Lisa. Hilfe suchend sah David Hannah an. „Wissen Sie, wo das Problem liegt, Hannah?" – „Ich denke schon", gestand diese und zog David ein Stück beiseite. „Lisa kommt aus sehr, sehr kleinen Verhältnissen und… naja, das große Stadtleben macht ihr manchmal Angst." – „Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?" – „Ich glaube, Lisas größtes Problem ist einfach, dass sie… vermutlich hat sie einfach nicht das richtige Outfit für so einen Anlass." Selbstgefällig winkte David ab. „Das ist doch kein Problem. Das hier ist ein Mode-Unternehmen. Finden Sie etwas für Lisa und wenn es bei uns nichts gibt, dann…" David zog sein Portemonnaie hervor und holte eine Kreditkarte heraus. „Dann gehen Sie einfach etwas Hübsches einkaufen." Verdattert nahm Hannah das silberne Kärtchen in die Hand. „Heute Abend um sieben. Ich hole Sie hier ab", wandte David sich dann laut an Lisa.

„Ich finde das so aufregend", plapperte Hannah dankbar für die Ablenkung von ihrer eigenen Unsicherheit. „Was findest du aufregend?", fragte Lisa durch den Vorhang zur Umkleidekabine. „Na das alles hier. Das mit dir und Rokko und so. Das freut mich so für dich – so wie du nach dem Kostümball von ihm geschwärmt hast." – „Wieso auch nicht? Er ist nett. Er ist lustig und bringt mich zum Lachen. Außerdem war es so schön, mit ihm zu tanzen. Das Kleid geht ja gar nicht", murmelte Lisa. „Zeig mal", forderte Hannah und zog den Vorhang zur Seite. „Das steht dir wirklich gut", meinte sie verwundert. „Ja, aber… aber… man kann meine Knie sehen", widersprach Lisa. „Und? Besser als deine Pobacken. Das Kleid hat genau die richtige Länge für den Anlass und für deine Figur." – „Und man kann meine Brustritze sehen", platzte es schockiert aus Lisa heraus, als sie ihr Spiegelbild genauer betrachtete. „Du spinnst ja", lachte Hannah. „Du siehst großartig aus. Das Blumenmuster ist mal etwas ganz Anderes im Vergleich zu deinen normalen Klamotten. Rokko wird entzückt sein, ganz sicher und wenn das mit deiner Brustritze so ein Problem für dich ist, dann…" Hannah sah sich suchend um. „Hier, ein Halstuch", verkündete sie und legte Lisa das Stück Stoff um den Hals. „Fehlen eigentlich nur noch Schuhe", grübelte Hannah. „Nein, die fehlen nicht. Ich ziehe einfach Brunos neueste Kreation an. Die sind sehr schön und passen auch gut", erwiderte Lisa. „Na dann ist ja alles klar. Wenn Rokko da mal nicht die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen."

„Und? Hast du die Kleine überreden können?", bedrängte Richard David, als sich dieser zu ihm an den Catering-Tresen setzte. „Ja, habe ich und Rokko habe ich auch schon in Wolfhardt's bestellt. Es läuft alles nach Plan." Richard trank seinen Espresso in einem Zug. „Na wollen wir es hoffen. Du kennst doch deine Tante…" – „Wir müssen einfach dafür sorgen, dass Tante Trudi nicht zu viel von ihren Plänen preisgibt – zumindest nicht vor dieser Lisa. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die mitspielen würde, wenn sie unsere Beweggründe kennen würde." – „Unsere Beweggründe sind Kerima und sie ist hier immerhin beschäftigt. Unsere Interessen sind quasi auch ihre Interessen", kam die knurrende Antwort von Richard. „Ich hätte auch gerne einen Espresso", wandte David sich an Agnes, die gerade aus dem Versorgungsraum kam. „Mach ich dir. Auch noch einen, Herr von Brahmberg?", fragte sie Richard. „Ja", erwiderte dieser knapp. „Ich hasse es, wenn ich etwas nicht kontrollieren kann", meinte er dann zu David. „Ich weiß. Aber sieh es mal so: Übermorgen läuft Tante Trudis Frist ab. Wenn wir ihr also heute einen vermeintlich glücklich liierten Rokko präsentieren, dann macht sie die Papiere für den Aktientransfer fertig und alles ist gut." – „Ja, außer sie merkt, dass etwas faul an der Sache ist." – „Wird sie nicht", erwiderte David zuversichtlich. „Nein, sie wird auch überhaupt nicht wundern, dass Rokko und diese Lisa sich siezen." – „Dafür habe ich mir schon etwas überlegt: Rokko und Lisa sind für sieben bestellt, Tante Trudi aber erst für 7 Uhr 30 – genug Zeit also, um dieser Lisa das Du anzubieten. Wenn du und ich das machen, dann wird Rokko mitziehen." – „Ich soll mich von einer einfachen Hilfskraft duzen lassen?", empörte Richard sich. „Das oder die Mehrheit verlieren, das kannst du dir jetzt aussuchen." – „Wenn das mal gut geht", seufzte Richard. „Wird es schon. Zumindest den Versuch ist es wert und…", kündigte David triumphierend an. „Es ist ja nicht völlig uneigennützig. Dass Rokko irgendeinen Narren an dieser Plenske gefressen hat, ist glasklar – vielleicht helfen wir den beiden so auf die Sprünge", fuhr er amüsiert fort. Genervt seufzend nahm Richard seinen Espresso. „Dein Wort in Gottes Gehörgang. Ich bin in meinem Büro. Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen." Kaum, dass er gegangen war, gesellte sich Agnes zu David. „Ist ernst, oder?" – „Bitte?" – „Naja, wenn Richard fromm wird, dann ist es ernst. Ich meine, der glaubt doch sonst nur an sich." – „Ja, Richard der Große muss einfach mal Vertrauen in seine Mitmenschen haben, das fällt ihm doch ein wenig schwer."

„Lisa, darf ich dir alle vorstellen?", fragte David einige Zeit später im Restaurant. „Es ist dir doch recht, wenn ich dich duze, oder? Ich meine, wir sind hier ja unter uns…" Lisa war völlig überfordert mit der Situation und erwiderte erst einmal nichts. „Oh, selbstverständlich sind wir alle per Du, das wäre doch sonst seltsam", ging Richard auf das Spiel seines Bruders ein. „Ich bin Richard." – „Lisa", erwiderte die junge Frau verwirrt. „Das ist meine Schwester Mariella." Als diese ihren Namen hörte, unterbrach sie den fragenden Blick zu Sabrina und reichte Lisa höflich die Hand. „Richards Verlobte Sabrina", übernahm David nun wieder die Vorstellungsrunde. „Und meinen Bruder Rokko kennst du ja bereits." – „Ja", antwortete Lisa und schenkte dem Werbefachmann ein scheues Lächeln. Dieser war scheinbar ebenso verwirrt wie sie. „Setz dich doch zu ihm. Wir haben dir extra diesen Platz freigehalten", meinte Mariella. „Das ist eine wirklich schöne Überraschung", begrüßte Rokko den unerwarteten Gast. „Möchten die Herrschaften etwas trinken?", fragte die freundliche Kellnerin in die Runde. „Schampus", verkündete Sabrina. „Nicht für sie, sie ist schwanger", mischte Richard sich ein. „Dann lieber einen Orangensaft?", schlug Simone vor. „Der Rest von Ihnen bekommt aber Champagner?" Die Anwesenden nickten, lediglich Lisa räusperte sich. „Ich hätte auch lieber einen Orangensaft", flüsterte sie der Kellnerin förmlich zu. „Gut, zwei Orangensaft, vier Champagner, kommt sofort." – „Bist du etwa auch schwanger, Lisa?", versuchte David die verkrampfte Stimmung aufzulockern. Stattdessen verpasste Mariella ihm aber einen Tritt vor das Schienenbein. „Nein… es ist nur… ich trinke grundsätzlich keinen Alkohol."

„Jürgen Decker", platzte Hannah in das Hinterzimmer des Kiosks. „So steht es in meiner Geburtsurkunde", schmunzelte dieser und ließ sofort von seinem Computer ab. „Das ist nicht der richtige Zeit für deine dummen Scherze." Mit Schmackes warf Hannah die Tür ins Schloss. „Ich will eine Erklärung für neulich. Ich will wissen, warum du mich geküsst hast." – „Ich habe dich nicht geküsst – du hast mich geküsst und dann bist du abgehauen. Und du hast dich seitdem nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich hätte nämlich auch ganz gerne mal gewusst, was das zu bedeuten hat und wie es jetzt weitergeht." – „Ich will nicht, dass das unsere Freundschaft belastet", gestand Hannah. „Es ist ja nur… Das hat mich total verwirt. Ich meine, du bist ein guter Freund – mein bester Freund vielleicht und… du bist einfach nicht der Typ, in den man sich verliebt…" – „Nicht?", fragte Jürgen gekränkt. „Naja, nee, eigentlich nicht… also nicht wirklich und… naja, dieser Kuss, ich hatte das erste Mal den Eindruck, ich wäre vielleicht kein Wok." – „Ein Wok? Wenn du glaubst, du wärst ein Wok, dann solltest du mal zum Psychologen gehen", grinste Jürgen. „Naja, weil man doch immer sagt: Jeder Topf hat einen Deckel und Woks haben doch keinen Deckel und…" – „Woks haben aber einen Spritzschutz", gab Jürgen zu bedenken. „Hör zu, Hannah, wir müssen ja wegen dieses Kusses nicht gleich die Hochzeitglocken läuten lassen, aber… hey, wenn du deinen Weg schon mal zu mir gefunden hast, dann könnten wir in nächster Zeit mal was unternehmen und herausfinden, ob wir diesen Kuss als einmaligen Fehler abtun oder wiederholen sollten. Was sagst du?" – „Dass ich Hot Dog-Entzugserscheinungen habe", grinste Hannah. „Du hast dich in der Tat sehr rar gemacht in letzter Zeit. Ich gucke mal, was ich Hot Dog-technisch tun kann."

Mit großen Augen blätterte Lisa durch die Speisekarte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist natürlich eingeladen", raunte Rokko ihr zu. „Das ist es nicht… also nicht nur", flüsterte Lisa. „Ich kann das nicht lesen." – „Das Licht?", hakte Rokko nach, der mit Sorge betrachtet hatte, wie nah Lisa sich die Karte vor das Gesicht hielt. „Die Sprache", entgegnete Lisa. „Ich könnte für dich bestellen", bot Rokko an. „Das wäre sehr nett", erwiderte Lisa erleichtert. „Das mache ich gerne. Hauptsache, ich finde etwas, das du auch magst." Verzückt beobachtete Tante Trudi das aus ihrer Sicht verliebte Flüstern ihres Neffen. „Lisa, wenn Sie mir eine Bemerkung erlauben", wandte sie sich an Rokkos Begleiterin. „Sehr schöne Schuhe haben Sie da an." Augenblick errötete Lisa. „Ähm, Danke. Die hat mein Bruder gefertigt." – „Gefertigt? Ihr Bruder macht Schuhe in Handarbeit?", fragte die alte Dame anerkennend. „Ja, das tut er. Er hat gerade erst einen kleinen Schusterladen übernommen", verkündete Lisa sichtlich stolz. Richard durchzuckte ein Lachen – wie naiv diese Plenske doch war. „Klingt sehr solide. A propos übernehmen, was Kerima betrifft…" – „Oh, Tante Trudi, lass uns doch wenigstens essen, bevor die Firma schon wieder alles dominiert", hielt David seine Tante davon ab, ihre Pläne zu verbreiten. „Na gut, dann essen wir erst."

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte Lisa Rokko einige Zeit später. „Kurz vor 10, warum?" – „Dann muss ich los. Bruno macht sich sonst noch Sorgen." – „Warte, ich bringe dich nach Hause", erwiderte Rokko und erhob sich. „Nicht nötig, das schaffe ich alleine." – „Dann wenigstens zur S-Bahn." Mit flehendem Blick sah Rokko die junge Frau an. „Das ist das mindeste, was du tun kannst, Rokko", mischte sich Trudi von der Stirnseite des Tisches ein. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennen zu lernen, Kindchen. Sie und Rokko sind ein sehr schönes Paar. Es freut mich, ihn in so liebevollen Händen zu wissen." Irritiert nahm Lisa die Hand der alten Dame und schüttelte sie. „Bitte? Ich verstehe…" – „Rokko, wieso nimmst du nicht mein Auto und fährst Lisa schnell nach Hause? Das ist doch viel bequemer als mit der S-Bahn", riss Richard das Gespräch an sich.

„Als David mich gebeten hat, heute Abend mit dir essen zu gehen, da habe ich nicht gewusst, dass… naja, dass es so sein würde", gestand Lisa Rokko auf dem Weg zu Richards Wagen. Betreten sah Rokko zu Boden. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was das sollte. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich sehr darüber gefreut habe, dass du auch da warst", erwiderte Rokko. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das sollte, aber ich finde es nicht sehr nett, wenn man sich so über mich lustig macht", brachte Lisa hervor, was ihr schon einige Zeit auf der Seele brannte. „Ich bin nicht total bescheuert. Ich habe mitgekriegt, dass ich nicht aus dem Grund bei diesem Essen war, den David vorgegeben hat", platzte es gekränkt aus Lisa heraus. „Und das ist besonders unfair, denn ich habe mich sehr auf diesen Abend gefreut. Ich finde alleine zur S-Bahn, vielen Dank", verkündete Lisa und ließ den verdutzten Rokko einfach so stehen.

„Ich bin sehr froh, Rokko in einer liebevollen Beziehung zu wissen", verkündete Tante Trudi derweil im Restaurant. „Damit seid ihr also alle liiert", sinnierte sie weiter. „Also werde ich wie angekündigt mit meinen Aktien verfahren. Jeder von euch bekommt ein Drittel meiner Anteile. Dafür bedenke ich Kim dann in meinem Testament großzügiger." – „Was redest du denn da?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Du bist ja schon wieder da. Deine Freundin wohnt wohl nicht weit von hier?" – „Sie hat es vorgezogen, mit der Bahn zu fahren. Könnte mir mal einer sagen, was hier los ist?", wiederholte er seine Frage aufgebracht. „Ich habe gerade meine Entscheidungen bezüglich Kerima verkündet", antwortete Tante Trudi ruhig. „Stimmt denn irgendetwas damit nicht?" David warf Rokko einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Nein, gar nichts", erwiderte Rokko resigniert. „Danke", formte David wortlos mit den Lippen. „Ich erkläre dir alles später, ja?" – „Hm", brummte Rokko verärgert. „Ich gehe dann auch mal nach Hause. Wir sehen uns morgen in der Firma."


	9. Chapter 9

Die Abenteuer des Watson

9.

„Rokko, kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du wie ein geprügelter Hund durch mein Atelier schleichst?", schmunzelte Hugo. „Ich… ich… ich benehme mich nicht wie ein geprügelter Hund", widersprach Rokko. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Lisa." – „Lisa, aha. Die ist nicht da. Sie hat den Nachmittag frei genommen, weil sie zum Arzt wollte. Nun zufrieden?" – „Eher mäßig. Wieso ist sie beim Arzt? Ist es etwas Schlimmes? Sag schon", drängte Rokko. „Frag Hannah, die weiß Näheres", erwiderte Hugo. „Hannah? Hannah? Komm mal her", rief der Designer durch das Atelier. „Würdest du Rokko bitte erklären, wo Lisa ist?" – „Beim Arzt", antwortete die Auszubildende. Als sie Rokkos entsetzten Blick sah, fuhr sie aber fort. „Sie ist beim Augenarzt – zu ihrer Routine-Untersuchung. Lisa ist vor kurzem am Auge operiert worden und das wird immer noch kontrolliert. Sind Sie jetzt unbesorgt?", zog Hannah den PR-Mann auf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, sich den Nachmittag dafür frei zu nehmen…" – „Lange nicht beim Augenarzt gewesen, oder?", wunderte Hannah sich. „Wenn Sie da um 2 einen Termin haben, sind Sie selten vor 4 dran. Von daher…" – „Ach so." – „Lisa ist Ihnen nicht böse", erklärte Hanna Rokko leise. „Sie kann niemandem böse sein. Muss was Religiöses sein oder so. Ich allerdings schon. Sie so vorzuführen. Ehrlich, das hätte ich von Ihnen nicht erwartet." – „Ich habe… ich wusste bis eben nicht, was das eigentlich sollte. David hat es mir gerade erklärt und ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich… dann wäre ich… ich hätte es nicht zugelassen." – „Das will ich ja wohl hoffen", meinte Hannah ernst und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte, um zu unterstreichen, wie ernst es ihr war.

„Rokko ist eben durchs Foyer gerauscht, als hätte er eine angezündete Dynamit-Stange im Arsch. Eure Besprechung war wohl nicht so erfolgreich?", meinte Richard, als er sich zu David ans Catering gesellte. „Naja, er war sauer. Er glaubt, wir sollten Tante Trudi nicht so betrügen. Und er war sauer, weil diese Lisa mehr mitgekriegt hat, als wir geglaubt haben und nun gekränkt ist oder so." – „Wir? Ich höre immer nur wir. Es war deine Idee, Bruderherz. Ich hatte gleich Bedenken…" – „Du hattest Bedenken, dass diese Lisa unseren Plan auffliegen lassen könnte, aber moralische Bedenken hattest du keine", erwiderte David. „Trotzdem gibt es etwas zu feiern. Hier." Er reichte Richard ein Glas Champagner. „Ich finde das noch ein bisschen verfrüht", meinte dieser. „Ich meine, jetzt haben wir die Aktien, aber die Firma führt sich nicht von alleine…" Ohne das Glas anzurühren, stand Richard auf und ging in sein Büro.

„Amsel, Drossel, Fink und Meise und die ganze Vogel…" Lisa biss sich auf die Zunge. Jetzt hatte Jürgen es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass sie diese Verballhornung singen würde. Dabei wollte sie doch nur das Bett neu beziehen. „Amsel, Drossel…", setzte sie erneut an, wurde aber von der Türklingel unterbrochen. „Wer ist da?", rief sie. Bruno hatte sie davor gewarnt, einfach so die Tür zu öffnen. Schließlich war er so zu einem Zeitungsabonnement gekommen, das er gar nicht hatte haben wollen. „Ich bin's, Rokko Kowalski. Bitte Lisa, mach auf, ich würde dir gerne einiges erklären." Lisa legte das Kissen beiseite und strich ihr Kleid glatt. Unsinn, schalt sie sich, Kleidung dient nur einem Zweck: Die Blöße zu verdecken. Es ist unwichtig, wie sie aussieht und ob sie einem steht. „Ich komme", rief sie als Antwort, bevor sie die Sicherheitskette löste.

„Hallo", begrüßte Lisa Rokko distanziert. „Hallo", lächelte er zurück. „Ich wollte ja schon in der Firma mit dir sprechen, aber du bist mir den ganzen Tag gekonnt aus dem Weg gegangen und als ich dachte, ich hätte den ultimativen Plan, damit du mir nicht mehr entwischst, warst du schon längst weg." Lisa sah verschämt zu Boden. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie darauf hätte antworten sollen. „Wie war's denn beim Arzt? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" – „Hm", entgegnete Lisa verschüchtert. „Das freut mich. Ähm… würdest du mich bitte kurz reinlassen, ich würde dir das mit gestern Abend gerne erklären." – „Das ist gerade ungünstig", erwiderte Lisa, machte aber doch einen Schritt zur Seite. „Oh, du hast Besuch", meinte Rokko, wobei er seine Enttäuschung nur schwer verbergen konnte. „Du meinst wegen der Schuhe?", lachte Lisa. „Nein, das sind alles meine… also eigentlich sind es alles Bruno… ach, komm erstmal rein, dann erkläre ich es dir." – „Das macht dann doch einige Erklärungen für einen Nachmittag", lachte nun auch Rokko und betrat die kleine Wohnung.

„Du weißt ja, dass Bruno Schuhe macht und naja, das sind quasi die Prototypen. Ich muss… äh… soll sie Probe tragen und ihm dann sagen, was er verbessern kann. Er kann das ja nicht selber machen, das wäre doch irgendwie seltsam, wenn er in Frauenschuhen herumlaufen würde, oder?", haspelte Lisa eine Erklärung für die vielen Schuhe im Flur. „Und ich dachte, Sabrina würde spinnen, als sie meinte, du hättest jeden Tag ein anderes Paar Schuhe an. Jetzt glaube ich ihr. Dein Bruder ist bestimmt ziemlich erfolgreich damit, oder?" – „Er hat ein paar… Jürgen nennt es Anlaufschwierigkeiten. Bisher war der Laden, den er übernommen hat nur ein… dort wurden Absätze festgemacht und so." – „Verstehe. Das ist normal. Die Leute stellen sich eben nur langsam um. Wenn dein Bruder Hilfe braucht, ich könnte…" – „Danke, aber… aber Bruno möchte das alleine schaffen. Setz dich doch", forderte Lisa ihn auf. Irritiert sah Rokko sich um. „Gern, aber wohin?" – „Auf Björn oder auf Cecilia", erwiderte Lisa, als gäbe es nichts Selbstverständlicheres und deutete dabei auf die beiden Sitzkissen. „Ähm, ich glaube, ich setze mich auf Björn", schmunzelte Rokko. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", wechselte Lisa, als Rokko saß. „Mach dir keine Umstände. Deshalb bin ich ja gar nicht hier." Lisa ging wieder rüber zum Bett und machte sich wieder daran, die Bettwäsche aufzuziehen. „Ich dachte, du würdest mit deinem Bruder wohnen." – „Tue ich auch", antwortete Lisa. „Wir teilen uns das Bett", erklärte sie schüchtern. „Wir wollten ja eigentlich ein zweites kaufen, aber… naja, Björn und Cecilia haben es uns einfach angetan." – „David und ich, wir haben das früher auch getan… also, uns ein Bett geteilt. So quasi. Wir haben oft stundenlang zusammen gelegen und uns etwas erzählt. Ich weiß noch, als er sich damals in Mariella verliebt hat… da war er? 14… nein, 15 und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er war ein ziemlich schüchterner Teenie. Er hat sich nicht getraut, mit ihr zu reden oder so, dabei waren die von Brahmbergs so oft bei den Seidels und umgekehrt. Ich habe mir seinen Herzschmerz wochenlang anhören müssen, bis Mariella sich ein Herz gefasst hat und ihm gestanden hat, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat." Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich in ein verträumtes Lächeln verwandelt. „Das letzte Mal, das wir nebeneinander im Bett gelegen und uns den Frust von der Seele geredet haben, das ist noch gar nicht so lange her… das war, an dem Abend, als Sophie betrunken ausgeplaudert hatte, dass Richard Friedrichs Sohn ist. David und ich, wir sollten uns öfter so unterhalten, dann wäre das gestern nicht passiert. Lisa, es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn der Eindruck entstanden sein sollte, dass ich dich ausgenutzt habe. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass Tante Trudi auch da sein würde. Richard und David haben das ausgeheckt, weil sie ihre Aktienanteile abgeben will und das unter der Bedingung, dass alle ihre Neffen, auch die Pflegeneffen, unter der Haube oder auf dem Weg dahin sind." – „Sie haben Tante Trudi also betrogen", schlussfolgerte Lisa. „Das finde ich nicht richtig", empörte sie sich. „Die Familie ist das wichtigste, was man haben kann und…" Sie brach ab – plötzlich drängte sich ihr der Gedanke an ihre Eltern wieder auf. Wie es den beiden in Göberitz wohl ging? Ob sie Bruno und sie vielleicht ein bisschen vermissten? Vermutlich fanden sie ihre Erfüllung im Gemeindeleben und in der Religion… „Ich bin auch nicht begeistert gewesen, das kannst du mir glauben. Man muss den beiden ja nun auch zu Gute halten, dass sie nur das Beste für die Firma wollten und…" – „Das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht, was sie mit deiner Tante gemacht haben", unterbrach Lisa ihn. „Bist du jetzt deswegen sauer? Oh man, aus der Nummer komme ich wohl nie raus, oder? Dabei bin ich nicht mal blutsverwandt mit allen Beteiligten und lege auch nicht so großen Wert auf die Firma", seufzte Rokko. „Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?" – „Bitte", antwortete er darauf hoffend, dass sich das mit ihm und Lisa doch wieder einrenken würde. „Was bedeutet das eigentlich ‚Pflegefamilie'?" Rokko stutzte kurz, entschied sich aber, Lisas Vertrauen durch die Wahrheit wiederzugewinnen. „Das bedeutet in allererster Linie, dass man bei einer Familie aufwächst, die nicht die eigene ist." – „Und warum?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Mein Vater hat meine Mutter verlassen, da war ich noch ein kleines Kind. Meine Mutter ist nie wirklich darüber hinweggekommen und als sie ihre Arbeit verloren hat, da ist sie krank geworden – psychisch, meine ich. Sie hat wie besessen alles gesammelt und aufbewahrt, was sie in die Finger bekommen hat. Sie hat geglaubt, dass sie alles irgendwie… naja… wiederverwerten kann oder so." – „Und? Das ist doch kein Grund, nicht bei ihr aufzuwachsen." – „Das Jugendamt sah das anders. Sie wollten mich zu meinem Vater bringen, aber der hatte sich schon in die Karibik abgeseilt. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich die Karibik war, aber ich habe es mir immer vorgestellt – das fand ich irgendwie cool. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Finanzamt und… ach keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich kaum an ihn erinnern." – „Also bist du zu deinen Großeltern gekommen, oder?" – „Nein", erwiderte Rokko. „Meine Oma war damals schon schwer krank – ein Pflegefall und es wäre einfach zu viel für meinen Opa gewesen, sich um noch jemanden zu kümmern. Ich war erstmal ein paar Wochen im Heim und dann kam ich zu den Seidels." Mittlerweile hatte Lisa die Kissen bezogen und kämpfte mit einer der Decken. Rokko stand auf und nahm sie ihr ab. „Steck deine Arme in den Bezug und stülpe ihn einfach drüber", schlug er ihr vor. Dankbar machte Lisa von diesem Angebot Gebrauch. „Und bei den Seidels war es schön?", hakte sie nach. „Ja, eigentlich schon. Laura und Friedrich sind sehr nett. Allerdings… sie haben auf allen Partys getanzt, wenn du verstehst. Manchmal hat mir schon das Gefühl von… naja… von Zuhause gefehlt. Bei Tante Trudi hatte ich diese Gefühl immer. Ich habe sie wirklich sehr lieb. Deshalb tut mir die ganze Angelegenheit auch doppelt leid." – „Du wirst dich also auch bei ihr entschuldigen?", wollte Lisa wissen, während sie die zweite Decke zum Beziehen vorbereitete. „Nein", antwortete Rokko wahrheitsgemäß. „Weißt du, sie wünscht sich das so sehr und… naja, David und Richard bedeutet die Firma eben alles." – „Man darf aber nicht lügen", warf Lisa ein. „Ich lüge ja auch nicht. Ich enthalte ihr nur die Wahrheit vor." – „Das ist nicht viel besser", schmollte Lisa. „Ich weiß", gestand Rokko zerknirscht. „Aber Tante Trudi wird uns jetzt erstmal nicht mehr besuchen. Erst kurz vor Weihnachten kommt sie wieder. Bis dahin ist ‚unsere Beziehung', wenn du verstehst, zerbrochen. Es tut ihr nicht weh." - „Ich weiß nicht", zögerte Lisa. „Aber ich. Es würde ihr mehr wehtun, jetzt die Wahrheit zu erfahren." Rokko sah sein Gegenüber eindringlich an. „Wenn du meinst, aber haltet mich das nächste Mal raus, ja?" – „Ja. Wieder Freunde?" – „Ja, wieder Freunde", rang Lisa sich ein Lächeln ab. „Gut. Das wollte ich unbedingt heute noch klären. Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Dein Bruder kommt doch bestimmt bald nach Hause." – „Ihr Bruder ist schon Zuhause", schmunzelte Bruno in der Wohnungstür. Weder Rokko noch Lisa hatten gehört, wie Bruno die Tür aufgeschlossen und eingetreten war. „Hallo Bruno", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Kannst du dich noch an Rokko erinnern?" – „Wie könnte ich den vergessen. Was will er?" – „Er wollte etwas klären", erwiderte Lisa. „Ja, und er wollte auch gerade gehen", grinste Rokko angespannt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Bruno wusste und ob er vielleicht sauer auf ihn war. „Na dann ist ja gut. Tschüs Rokko", verabschiedete Bruno ihn und hielt die Tür weit auf. „Tschüs Rokko", meldete Lisa sich scheu zu Wort. „Ja, tschüs Lisa. Bis morgen." Rokko lächelte Bruno schief an, als er an ihm vorbeiging, um die Wohnung zu verlassen. „Das war aber nicht sehr nett", kritisierte Lisa ihren Bruder, als sie Rokko außer Hörweite glaubte. „Ich weiß. Ich will dich nur beschützen und solange ich nicht weiß, was er wirklich im Schilde führt, gebe ich hier den Platzhirsch." – „Er wollte einfach nur nett sein", erwiderte Lisa. „Na dann ist doch gut. Er wird sich aber noch ein paar Mal beweisen müssen, bevor ich ihn mit offenen Armen empfange."


	10. Chapter 10

Die Abenteuer des Watson

10.

„Jürgen! Jürgen! Ich bin's, Bruno! Mach doch bitte auf, ich muss etwas ganz Dringendes mit dir besprechen", rief Lisas Bruder gegen die Tür des Zimmers hinter Jürgens Kiosk. Durch den Lärm aus ihrem Traum gerissen, hob Hannah kurz den Kopf. „Öhhhhh", brummte sie und ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf Jürgens Schulter fallen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er geht, wenn wir uns tot stellen", grummelte Jürgen genauso verschlafen. „Einen kleinen Augenblick, Bruno!", rief Hannah und setzte sich auf. „Wo sind denn meine Klamotten?" – „Na irgendwo hier", grinste Jürgen und deutete auf die wild verstreuten Kleidungsstücke auf dem Fußboden. „Aber du willst doch nicht wirklich schon gehen, meine Schöne? Wir hätten da schon noch das eine oder andere zu besprechen, oder?", gab Jürgen zu bedenken. „Du meinst in Bezug auf letzte Nacht? In der Tat, da gibt es das eine oder andere zu besprechen, aber das kann warten. Bruno scheint da etwas sehr Dringendes zu haben und darum solltest du dich erst einmal kümmern. Glaub mir, ich sehe es im Moment so, dass das letzte Nacht nicht einfach nur Sex, sondern der Anfang von etwas war und von daher wirst du mich eh nicht wieder los." Zufrieden damit, wie sie sich die Decke um die Brust geknotet hatte, schwang Hannah sich aus Jürgens Bett, wobei sie ihn komplett freilegte. „Hey, was soll denn das?", empörte dieser sich. „Ich gehe zu mir hoch. Meine Klamotten hole ich später. Ich schicke dir Bruno auch gleich rein." – „Nein, warte kurz. Wir sind zwar richtig gut befreundet, aber den kleinen Jürgen möchte ich ihm trotzdem nicht zeigen. Außerdem würde ich dir gerne einen Abschiedskuss geben", lächelte Jürgen und stand dann auch auf, um seiner Ankündigung auch gleich nachzukommen. „Sehe ich dich in der Mittagspause?", wollte er von Hannah wissen, als diese ihre Hand auf die Türklinke legte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall."

„Was bedeutet das ‚letzte Mahnung'?", fragte Bruno panisch. Jürgen studierte nachdenklich den Brief, den er in den Händen hielt. „Das heißt, dass euch der Strom abgestellt wird, wenn die Stadtwerke nicht bald ihr Geld kriegen. Du hast seit Monaten kein Stromgeld bezahlt, Bruno", bemühte Jürgen sich sachlich zu antworten. „Du und Lisa, ihr wisst zwar, wie man ohne Elektrizität lebt, aber mal ehrlich, das geht so nicht." Beherzt griff Jürgen in seine Kasse. „Das ist die Rate, die du mir vor ein paar Tagen für Lisas OP gegeben hast. Du nimmst dieses Geld und begleichst deine Schulden bei den Stadtwerken, ja?" – „Aber…" – „Kein Aber, Bruno. So machst du das. Du zahlst für die Doktorei einfach, wenn du es wirklich kannst."

„Denkst du, die neue Kollektion wird gut ankommen?", wollte David zeitgleich von Rokko wissen. Dieser schlürfte genüsslich an einem Kakao und beobachtete den Trubel im Foyer. „Na klar. Sie ist gut, die Werbestrategie ist genial – was willst du mehr?" – „Ach keine Ahnung. Das wird wohl die übliche Kurz-vor-der-Präsentation-Panik sein. Nimm mich einfach nicht ernst", lachte David. „Mache ich doch nie", lachte Rokko. „Übrigens hat sich Mariella neulich lobend über eure Zusammenarbeit geäußert", fügte David hinzu. „Ehrlich? Was hat sie denn gesagt?" – „Er ist nicht mehr so ein Chaot wie früher." – „Sehr schmeichelhaft", schmunzelte Rokko. Im Gegensatz zu ihm bemerkte David, dass Lisa mit einigem Abstand zum Cateringtresen stand, aber ganz eindeutig etwas von Rokko wollte. „Nun komm schon her und werde los, was dir auf der Seele brennt", meinte David genervt. Lisa machte eine paar kurze Schritte auf Rokko zu und begann herumzudrucksen: „Du warst doch vorhin bei mir… also im Atelier… an meinem Arbeitsplatz im Atelier… also, da hattest du doch dein… dein Telefon… dein Mobiltelefon dabei und… und… du hast es da vergessen." – „Oh", meinte Rokko. Es amüsierte ihn, wie unsicher Lisa war. „Das ist sehr nett, dass du es mir bringst", fügte er hinzu, als er nach dem Gerät griff, Lisa es aber nicht losließ. „Ist noch etwas?" – „Ja", gestand Lisa. „Es ist so… also, es hat geklingelt… als es da so lag… auf meinem Arbeitsplatz. Und ich war doch so konzentriert auf meine Aufgabe und… ein… ein Mobiltelefon kann ich doch mittlerweile bedienen. Es hat also geklingelt und ich bin rangegangen. Das war bestimmt keine Absicht, das ist einfach so passiert." Langsam begann Rokko sich zu sorgen. „Das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm", beruhigte er sein Gegenüber. „Wer war denn dran?" Lisa atmete hörbar ein. „Ich… ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll. Es war… es war die Haushälterin deiner Tante… Sie ist gestürzt… also, deine Tante, nicht die Haushälterin. Sie ist gestürzt… in ihrem Haus… auf der Treppe. Sie… sie hat sich ein paar Rippen geprellt und das Bein gebrochen und… und du sollst zurückrufen, weil sie bei dir… also, sie will bei dir genesen." Rokkos Augen waren mittlerweile groß wie Pizzateller. „Es tut mir so leid", wiederholte Lisa hilflos. „Das muss es nicht, außer du hast Tante Trudi die Treppe hinunter geschubst", überspiele Rokko seine Sorge. „Das habe ich nicht", bestätigte Lisa eifrig. „Das weiß ich doch. Das war ein Scherz. Entschuldigst du mich kurz? Ich würde jetzt gerne telefonieren."

„Bruno, du hast vor über drei Monaten die Werkstatt vom alten Pönke übernommen und hast seither nicht eine schwarze Zahl geschrieben", tastete Jürgen sich bei seinem Freund vor. „Du musst den Tatsachen langsam ins Auge sehen – es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Noch kommst du glimpflich aus dem Ganzen raus…" – „Nein", unterbrach Lisas Bruder einen Freund heftig. „Ich habe immer davon geträumt, meine Schuhe zu verkaufen…" – „Genau, du hast geträumt, aber die Realität funktioniert anders. Bruno, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir das nicht von Herzen wünschen? Das tue ich, das schwöre ich dir bei allem, was mir heilig ist, aber… sachlich betrachtet, hat es keinen Sinn mehr." Ein tiefes Räuspern ließ Jürgen herumfahren. „Kann ich vielleicht endlich zahlen?", knurrte Richard. „Aber selbstverständlich", grinste Jürgen aufgesetzt und ging zur Kasse rüber. „Einen Playboy, eine Men's Health, eine Auto-Motor-und-Sport, eine Family, eine Tüte Gummitiere und eine Flasche Apfelschorle… macht… 21,50." Irritiert betrachtete Richard seinen Einkauf, der lediglich aus einem Wirtschaftsmagazin und der Tageszeitung bestand. „Ah, verstehe, Sie sind ein Witzbold", meinte er sarkastisch. „Sie kriegen trotzdem bloß 5,30 von mir." Süffisant lächelnd drückte Richard seinem Gegenüber einen Schein und einen Haufen Kupfermünzen in die Hand. „Oh, geht's mit den von Brahmbergs bergab? Und das gerade jetzt, mittlerweile kann ich Ihre Platinkarten auch annehmen." – „An Ihrer Stelle würde ich an meinem Humor arbeiten." – „Danke gleichfalls", lachte Jürgen. „Schönen Tag noch, Herr von Brahmberg und grüßen Sie die werdende Mama von mir."

„Natürlich kannst du bei mir wohnen, bis dein Bein wieder verheilt ist. Das ist gar kein Problem", versicherte Rokko seiner Tante am Telefon. „Soll ich dich abholen oder kannst du dich fahren lassen?... Fahren lassen? Wunderbar. Ich erwarte dich." Erleichtert drückte Rokko eine Taste seines Handys. „Tante Trudi geht es soweit gut. Ende der Woche kommt sie hierher. Sie will, dass die Familie sich um sie kümmert und nicht irgendein Pflegedienst." Mit besorgter Miene hatte das David das Telefonat belauscht. „Rokko, es gibt da nur ein Problem." – „Und das wäre?" – „Naja, Tante Trudi glaubt, dass du und diese Lisa…" – „Und? Sie hat ein gebrochenes Bein, sie hat erstmal andere Probleme und wird meine Wohnung nicht so schnell verlassen können." – „Es ist ja nur, weil… naja… ich habe Tante Trudi… sie hat sich neulich bei mir nach dir und Lisa erkundigt und da habe ich… also… ich habe sie glauben lassen, dass ihr zusammengezogen seid." – „Was?!", fragte Rokko aufgebracht.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Abenteuer des Watson

11.

„So, Hugo schickt uns die Plenske, sobald er sie entbehren kann", platzte Richard gleich mit den Neuigkeiten heraus, als er Davids Büro betrat. „Ich habe ihm aber auch gleich gesagt, dass er sie möglichst bald zu entbehren hat." – „Na hoffentlich nicht als zu bald", erwiderte David, fuhr dann aber angesichts des fragenden Blickes seines Halbbruders fort: „Weil ich gerne wüsste, was du vorhast." – „Naja, das ist ganz einfach: Ich war doch vorgestern in dem Kiosk hier um die Ecke, ja? Und da war der Bruder von dieser Plenske. Sein kleines Schuhgeschäft läuft nicht, aber er ist auch nicht bereit, es aufzugeben…" – „Und?", drängte David ungehalten. „Hoooh, ruhig", zischte Richard. „Er hat also geschäftliche Probleme. Tja, und als dann diese Hiobbotschaft eintraf – du weißt schon: Deine Tante, der Sturz, die Rekonvaleszenz bei Rokko…" – „Was dann?", drängte David erneut. „Da habe ich meine Kontakte spielen lassen und…" Richard machte eine Kunstpause, um David an den Rand der Weißglut zu treiben. „Und was?", sprang dieser auch sofort auf die Provokation an. „Viel herauszufinden gab es da nicht – als hätten die beiden erst seit ein paar Monaten eine Vergangenheit. Egal! Was meine Kontakte herausgefunden haben, ist dafür umso interessanter…" – „Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, mir wächst ja schon ein Bart", schimpfte David. „Wenn du dich weiter so aufführst, sage ich gar nichts mehr", beschwerte Richard sich. „Du bist wie ein kleines Kind, aber gut, ich weihe dich ein: Die Plenskes sind verschuldet bis über beide Ohren – eine Augen-OP für Strubbelliese, ewig keinen Strom bezahlt, eine Mietzahlung im Rückstand… es sieht nicht gut aus für Aschenputtel und ihren Bruder." Nachdenklich hatte David seinem Halbbruder zugehört. „Meinst du, sie scharwenzelt deshalb so um Rokko herum? Um ihn… auszunehmen?" – „Ich weiß es nicht, aber gleich schlagen wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe: Wir sorgen dafür, dass sie ihre finanziellen Probleme loswird und im Gegenzug dazu mimt sie Rokkos liebendes Frauchen und wenn die gute Tante Trudi wieder gesund und munter ist, dann wird sich das Plenskesche Interesse an Rokko auch erübrigt haben..." Richard wollte mit seinen Ausführungen eigentlich noch fortfahren, aber ein scheues Klopfen an der Tür hielt ihn davon ab. „Herein", forderte David den Schatten hinter seiner Bürotür auf. „Sie… Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Das mache ich nicht!", empörte Lisa sich kurze Zeit später. „Das ist Ihrer Tante gegenüber sehr, sehr unfair." – „Lisa, also wirklich, wir waren doch über das Sie schon hinaus", versuchte David, das Vertrauen seines Gegenüber wiederzugewinnen. „Gut, dann ist es eben deiner Tante gegenüber sehr, sehr unfair." – „Tz, Lisa, wirklich", mischte sich nun Richard in das Gespräch. „Die alte Dame wäre sicher sehr, sehr traurig, wenn ihr geliebter Neffe nicht glücklich liiert ist – das glaubt sie ja schließlich." – „Aber ich habe ihr dieses Märchen nicht erzählt. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht dabei mitmachen, ihr noch eine Lüge aufzutischen." – „Deine Moral in allen Ehren", begann Richard ruhig. „Aber du bist nicht in der Situation, unser Angebot abzulehnen." – „Angebot? Ich würde es eher eine Forderung nennen", murmelte Lisa vor sich hin. „Ja, bisher, aber nun sperr die Moralapostel-Lauscherchen mal auf: Mein Bruder und ich werden deine Stromschulden begleichen und die Miete sowie die Rate für deine Augen-OP für die nächsten… hm, bis Jahresende zahlen. Wenn Tante Trudi die glückliche Beziehung zu sehen kriegt, die sie sich so wünscht, dann…" Richard machte eine Kunstpause, um Lisa die Chance zu geben, das Gehört zu verarbeiten. Bis Jahresende – das waren noch sieben Monate. Das würde ihr und Bruno sicher helfen. „… dann gibt Kerima deinem Bruder die Möglichkeit, sich als… sagen wir ‚Schuhproduzent' zu beweisen." – „Und wenn nicht?", wollte Lisa ängstlich wissen. „Dann wird er wohl oder übel seinen Traum vom Schuhladen begraben müssen", spielte Richard seinen letzten Trumpf aus. David hatte Lisa die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen und so war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie mittlerweile den Tränen nahe war. „Das will ich nicht… also, dass Bruno seinen Traum aufgeben muss. Das hat er nicht verdient", entgegnete Lisa um Fassung bemüht. „Ich… es ist nicht fair, aber… aber ich werde es tun." Richard warf David einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, du gehst nach Hause und packst schon mal. Wir erwarten Tante Trudi morgen Nachmittag und du willst dich doch bei Rokko ein bisschen häuslich einrichten", schlug David vor. „So schnell schon?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Ja, natürlich, so schnell schon. Was hast du denn geglaubt?"

„Jürgen! Jürgen!", hechtete Lisa in den Kiosk. Der Angesprochene löste seine Lippen von Hannahs und seufzte genervt. „Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich mir neue Freunde suche", murmelte er. „Lisa! Was kann ich denn für dich tun?", imitierte er dann den aufgeregten Tonfall der jungen Frau. „Richard und David… wegen Rokko… Bruno… also wegen Bruno…", brachte Lisa stotternd hervor. „Was sind männliche Vornamen?", scherzte Jürgen. „Und ich nehme: ‚Lisa sagt mir, was los ist' für 500, bitte." Irritiert sah Brunos Schwester den Kioskbesitzer an. „Das war ein Scherz, Lisa. Trotzdem… was ist passiert, dass du hier mitten am Tag reinplatzt, als würde die Welt untergehen?" – „Dagegen hilft nur eins", kündigte Hannah an. „Kakao. Ich mache welchen und du fängst schon mal an, zu erzählen."

„David und Richard haben mich gebeten, Rokko bei der Pflege von Tante Trudi zu unterstützen", reduzierte Lisa das Gespräch mit ihren Vorgesetzten auf ein Mindestmaß. „Und?", erwiderte Jürgen. „Naja, bei Rokko Zuhause." – „Ohhhh", schmunzelte der Kioskbesitzer. „Ja, ohhhhh. Ich soll bei ihm einziehen für die Zeit." – „Ahhh, verstehe. Klein-Lisa will Mann und Frau spielen." – „Mensch, Jürgen, lass Lisa doch mal aussprechen", forderte Hannah ihren Freund auf. „Lisa, da steckt doch ein bisschen mehr dahinter, oder?", wollte die angehende Designerin von ihrer Freundin wissen. „Nein", murmelte diese und sah auf ihre Hände. „Sieh mich mal an und wiederhole das." – „David und Richard haben mir Geld dafür geboten", gestand sie leise. „Oh", brummte Hannah. „Und sie wollen Brunos Schuhen eine Chance geben." – „Naja, es gibt Schlimmeres als mit Rokko zusammenzuwohnen", meinte Hannah. „Was soll denn das heißen?", empörte Jürgen sich gespielt. „Aus Lisas Perspektive, meine ich natürlich", grinste diese zurück und beugte sich vor, um ihrem Schatz einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Hey, was ziehst du denn jetzt für ein bedröppeltes Gesicht?", wollte Jürgen von Lisa wissen. „Es ist ja nur, weil… naja… ich mache mir Sorgen, dass… naja, weil… ich doch… ich bin doch Bettnässer", flüsterte Lisa kaum hörbar. Hannah und Jürgen tauschten fragende Blicke – doch dann sprang Hannah von der Sitzbank auf. „Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist… Komm, wir gehen in die Drogerie und besorgen dir solche… wie heißen die Dinger?" – „Hygiene-Einlagen", beantwortete Jürgen die Frage. „Genau. Die besorgen wir dir und dann merkt niemand etwas von deinem kleinen Problem."

Verunsichert betrachtete Lisa das kleine Bündel mit ihren Habseligkeiten. „Du tust das richtige", sprach sie sich gut zu. Jetzt musste ja nur noch Bruno nach Hause kommen, damit sie ihm von der neuen Situation erzählen konnte. Die Türklingel ließ Lisa aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken. „Ich bin's, Rokko", nahm ihr eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür die Angst, dass jemand Ungebetenes dahinter stehen könnte. Zaghaft ließ Lisa ihren Besucher herein. „Ich dachte… naja, ich hätte noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich hätte es Bruno gerne persönlich erklärt." – „David hat mir gerade erst erzählt, welche Lösung Richard und er gefunden haben. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich gleich mitzunehmen – nicht in erster Linie. Ich wollte dir zunächst einmal danken, dass du das mitmachst…" – „Setz dich doch", bot Lisa an. „Danke. Weißt du, ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich dir versichern wollte, dass… naja, die Situation ist ja für alle Beteiligten irgendwie blöd und ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du dich bei mir genauso Zuhause fühlen kannst wie hier, ja?" Unsicher hatte Lisa ihre Arme um ihren Körper legt und sah auf den mittlerweile sitzenden Rokko herab. „Ich habe Richard gesagt, was ich davon halte, eurer Tante etwas vorzuspielen, aber…" – „Lisa, du glaubst nicht, was ich Hannah abschwatzen konnte, damit ich sie und Jürgen…" Bruno brach seinen Satz ab, als er den unerwarteten Gast auf dem Elch-Kissen sitzen sah. „Sie schon wieder", meinte er distanziert. „Was hast du denn nun mitgebracht?", bemühte Lisa sich darum, eine Konfrontation im Keim zu ersticken und damit hatte sie auch Erfolg: „Das WG-Waffeleisen!", strahlte Bruno. „Ich dachte, wir könnten Waffeln zum Abendessen machen…" – „Was für eine wundervolle Idee", freute Lisa sich. „Rokko, du bleibst doch sicher zum Abendessen, oder?" Der Angesprochene machte eine abwehrende Geste, doch Bruno unterstützte seine Schwester in ihrer Einladung: „Natürlich bleibst du. Vielleicht erfahre ich dann auch, warum du uns schon wieder besuchst."

„Sag mal, Jürgen, was hältst du eigentlich davon, dass Lisa vorübergehend zu Rokko zieht?", wollte Hannah zeitgleich wissen. „Ich weiß nicht…", druckste Jürgen herum. „Ich auch nicht", meinte Hannah. „Aber… irgendwie finde ich es süß. Ich meine, Rokko schleicht ständig um Lisa herum und so…" – „Klingt nach einem Aber." – „Hm, aber. Aber ich mache mir auch ein bisschen Sorgen um sie. Sie ist so… so realitätsfern… manchmal." – „Naja, das hat mit ihrer Herkunft zu tun", erklärte Jürgen. „Ich weiß. Ich habe ja bloß Sorge, dass… naja, Rokko ist ein erfahrener Mann und Lisa… bei Lisa bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt aufgeklärt ist." – „Du malst ja ein richtiges Worst-Case-Scenario", meinte Jürgen. „Rokko und unsere Lisa wollen sich doch nur um diese Tante kümmern." – „Erstmal", warf Hannah ein. „Ja, erstmal. Ansonsten müssen wir einfach auf Rokkos Anstand hoffen." – „Du nimmst das gar nicht richtig ernst, oder?" – „Doch, aber ich glaube, du steckst die beiden viel zu früh zusammen. Lass sie sich doch erst einmal annähern."

„Das war sehr lecker, aber ich muss langsam los", verabschiedete Rokko sich von Bruno. „Ich bringe dich noch zur Tür", verkündete Lisa und folgte dem Werbefachmann. „Ich erkläre es ihm… gleich, also sofort, wenn du weg bist", entschuldigte sie sich leise. „Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber… naja, wenn du jetzt einen Rückzieher machst, ist das okay, aber wenn nicht, dann solltest du es deinem Bruder wirklich sagen. Ich meine, er wird sich bestimmt wundern, wenn du plötzlich ein paar Wochen nicht mehr hier wohnst." – „Ich weiß. Ich erkläre es ihm, versprochen und morgen früh komme ich zu dir." – „Soll ich schon irgendetwas mitnehmen?" – „Nein, nein. Ich habe ja nicht viele Sachen, die ich mitnehme." – „Du weißt, wie du zu mir kommst?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, nein." – „Gut, dann… ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns bei Kerima und fahren dann gemeinsam zu mir, ja?" – „Ist gut." – „Ja… dann einen schönen Abend noch", meinte Rokko hilflos mit den Schultern zuckend. „Ja, dir auch."

„Nun ja, die Familie ist das wichtigste und wenn dieser Rokko Hilfe dabei braucht, dann muss er die kriegen. Du hast es schon versprochen, oder?", wollte Bruno von seiner Schwester wissen. „Ja, ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihm helfen werde." – „Dann musst du es auch. Man muss versprechen halten." – „Ich weiß. Es ist ja nur… ich würde so lange bei ihm wohnen." – „Wenn das seiner Tante hilft. Du weißt doch, dass die Familie immer im Mittelpunkt steht. Wann soll es denn losgehen?" – „Morgen früh", gestand Lisa zerknirscht. „Das ist aber sehr kurzfristig." – „Ich weiß. Es ist ja auch nicht für lange." Brunos besorgtes Gesicht wich einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich werde mich endlich im Bett breit machen können, ohne dass du zurücktrittst und mich anmaulst, dass ich auf meiner Hälfte bleiben soll."


	12. Chapter 12

Die Abenteuer des Watson

12.

„Guten Morgen! Ich hätte gerne eine Tasse Kaffee." Mit diesen Worten hatte Rokko Kowalski an jenem Morgen den Kiosk unweit von seinem Arbeitsplatz betreten. „Gerne doch. Milch und Zucker?" – „Nein, schwarz." – „Ja, nur schwarzer Kaffee ist wahrer Kaffee", lachte Jürgen. „Hier, bitte. Stark und heiß, wie sich das am frühen Morgen gehört." – „Danke", erwiderte Rokko das Getränk in Empfang nehmend. „Sie sind ein bisschen früh dran", bemerkte Jürgen scheinbar beiläufig. „Ähm, wie bitte?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Naja, Lisa und Bruno kommen erst in 20 Minuten… wenn die S-Bahn kommt, verstehen Sie?" – „Ähm, ja, aber wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich auf Lisa warte?" – „Nun, Sie sind Rokko Kowalski – Dank Lisas farbenfroher Beschreibungen habe ich Sie sofort erkannt." – „Sie hat mich farbenfroh beschrieben?", fragte Rokko. „Wie denn auch sonst?", schmunzelte Jürgen und deutete auf Rokkos pflaumenfarbenen Anzug und das wildgeblümte Hemd. „Ja, wie auch sonst…", seufzte Rokko.

„Sieh mal, wer schon da ist, Lisa", meinte Bruno, als er den Kiosk betrat. „Dann brauchen wir gar nicht mehr zu Kerima." – „Hallo Rokko", grüßte Lisa scheu. Der Angesprochene kam aber nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn Bruno hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Du versprichst mir, auf Lisa aufzupassen, als wäre sie deine eigene Schwester?" – „Aber selbstverständlich", versicherte Rokko inbrünstig. „Und du bist auch jederzeit bei mir willkommen… also, wenn du Lisa sehen möchtest." Rokkos Worte schienen Bruno zu besänftigen. „Gut, gut", murmelte er. „Lisa?", wandte er sich an seine verschüchterte Schwester. „Ja", deutete sie leise an, dass sie Bruno gehört hatte. „Ich wünsche dir eine wirklich schöne Zeit mit Rokko und seiner Tante. Wir sehen uns regelmäßig, ja?" – „Ja", flüsterte Lisa. – insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, Bruno würde ihr verbieten, mit Rokko mitzugehen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, kapiere ich immer noch nicht, warum du Lisa einfach so zu diesem Rokko ziehen lässt", gestand Jürgen, nachdem die die beiden den Kiosk verlassen hatten. „Sie zieht nicht einfach so zu ihm", korrigierte Bruno. „Sie zieht zu ihm, weil er sie darum gebeten hat. Er braucht Hilfe mit seiner Tante. Weißt du, die Familie ist das wichtigste, was ein Mensch haben kann." Jürgen zog die Augenbrauen kraus. „Naja, nur weil wir die Gemee verlassen haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir auch die Werte der Amish abgelegt haben." – „Hm", brummte Jürgen. „So habe ich das noch nicht betrachtet. Du meinst also, sie löst nur ihr Versprechen ein, ja?" – „Ja, natürlich. Was auch sonst?"

„So, da wären wir", verkündete Rokko der beeindruckten Lisa. Was für eine schöne Gegend, in der Rokko da wohnte und was für ein schönes Gebäude, in dem sich seine Wohnung befand. Das war so ganz anders als die Gegend, die sie im Moment ihr Zuhause nannte. „Komm, ich zeige dir alles. Tante Trudi würde sich wundern, wenn du nicht weißt, welcher Raum wo ist." – „Ja", brachte Lisa überwältigt von den vielen neuen Eindrücken hervor. „Also, das ist das Flur-Wohnzimmer-Küchen-Mischmasch", lachte Rokko, kaum dass er seine Wohnung betreten hatte. „Das hier ist normalerweise mein Schlafzimmer, aber da Tante Trudi mit ihrem Bein keine Treppen steigen kann, wird sie hier übernachten." Lisa nickte nur kurz, um anzudeuten, dass sie zuhörte. „So, hier ist das kleine Bad… oben gibt es noch ein größeres… mit Wanne und allem", fuhr Rokko mit seinen Erklärungen fort. „Na komm, wir gehen gleich mal hoch, ja?" – „Ja." Wortlos folgte Lisa Rokko die Treppe hinauf. „Das ist mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich persönlich mag es nicht und kann so auch nicht arbeiten – es ist viel zu ruhig und zu steril, aber wenn du hier gerne etwas lesen oder schreiben willst…" Rokko sah Lisa aufmerksam an. „Nun guck doch nicht so. Ich weiß, dass das eine seltsame Situation ist…", meinte er aufmunternd. „Ja… nein… darum geht es nicht. Es ist… naja, viel auf einmal." Rokko setzte sein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Ich weiß. Komm, es fehlt nur noch ein Zimmer, dann hast du alles Recht der Welt, bedröppelt aus der Wäsche zu gucken."

„Normalerweise ist das mein Gästezimmer", erklärte Rokko, doch auch das tat Lisas entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck keinen Abbruch. „Es ist frisch bezogen und du hast die freie Wahl, ob du rechts oder links schlafen willst." – „Wir schlafen im gleichen Bett?", war Lisas erster zusammenhängender Satz, seit sie in Rokkos Wohnung war. „Naja, Tante Trudi glaubt ja schließlich, wir wären ein Paar und es wäre schon seltsam, wenn wir… naja, nicht im gleichen Bett schlafen würden, oder?" – „Hm", brummte Lisa. „Ich glaube, ich würde gerne an der Wand schlafen." – „Ist gut", meinte Rokko und stellte Lisas Bündel auf gesagte Betthälfte. „Du hättest auch etwas sagen können, dann hätte ich dir einen Koffer geliehen", sagte er beiläufig – nicht, dass es ihm wirklich etwas ausgemacht hätte, dass Lisa ihre Habseligkeiten in einem Kopfkissenbezug transportierte. Als Lisa statt etwas zu erwidern einfach nur errötete, ging Rokko zum Kleiderschrank herüber und öffnete ihn. „Hier, ich habe dir etwas Platz gelassen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du packst erstmal in Ruhe aus und dann sehen wir weiter, ja?" – „Ja", nickte Lisa. „Gut…", zögerte Rokko. „Hast du vielleicht Lust auf Kaffee oder Tee oder Kakao? Ich könnte in der Zwischenzeit welchen machen." – „Kakao… bitte", fügte Lisa hastig hinzu.

„So, da bin ich wieder. Tante Trudi hat gerade angerufen. Sie ist in einer halben Stunde hier." Mit zwei randvollen Tassen Kakao war Rokko die Treppe hinaufgekommen und fand Lisa auf dem Bett sitzend und den Schrank anstarrend. „Alles okay bei dir?", wollte er von der jungen Frau wissen. „Ja. Ich bin auch gerade fertig geworden. Ich überlege nur, ob alles so liegt, wie es sein sollte." – „Und wenn nicht hat der Schrank immer noch Türen, dann sieht's keiner", lachte Rokko und hielt Lisa eine der Tassen hin. „Danke", quittierte sie das Getränk artig. „Eine interessante Puppe hast du da", bemerkte Rokko, als er den unerwarteten Schlafgast auf Lisas Kopfkissen entdeckte. „Oh… ähm… ja", erwiderte Lisa verunsichert. Sie wusste nicht, ob es in dieser Welt üblich war, in ihrem Alter noch mit einer Puppe zu schlafen. „Wieso hat sie kein Gesicht?", wies Rokko sie ungewollt auf den eigentlichen Unterschied zwischen ihrer und dieser Welt hin. „Meine Mutter hat sie für mich genäht", antwortete Lisa, ohne wirklich auf Rokkos Frage einzugehen. Bei den Amish hatten Puppen nun einmal kein Gesicht. Das war so und würde wohl auch immer so sein. Warum wusste Lisa eigentlich auch nicht so richtig – vermutlich hatte es etwas mit Gott zu tun, es hatte immer alles mit Gott zu tun. Lisa dachte an ihren ersten Schultag: Zu Einschulung hatten alle Kinder einen Teddybären geschenkt gekriegt. Die hatten Augen und Münder und Nasen. Ihr Vater hatte ihn ihr sofort weggenommen und als Abbild des Teufels verschrien. „Sie heißt Susi", erklärte Lisa Rokko weiter. Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit geschlussfolgert, dass die Puppe aufgrund ihres Alters kein Gesicht mehr hatte. Insgeheim überlegte er schon, wie er der Puppe ein neues Gesicht malen und Lisa damit eine Freude machen konnte.

„So, Tante Trudi, dann komm mal rein", begrüßte Rokko die betagte Dame einige Minuten später. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum die mir keine Krücken geben", moserte diese. „Ein Rollstuhl! Ich im Rollstuhl!", schimpfte sie weiter. Hilflos drückte Rokko dem Taxifahrer ein großzügiges Trinkgeld in die Hand – er wusste, wie schwierig Tante Trudi sein konnte und dass dieser Mann sich wirklich jeden Cent hart erarbeitet hatte. „Es ist ja nur solange du den Gips tragen musst", versuchte Rokko seine Tante zu beruhigen. „So, Lisa kennst du ja schon", meinte er, als er Tante Trudi an seiner vermeintlichen Lebensgefährtin vorbei schob. „Nicht so schnell, mein Junge. Ich möchte deine Liebste doch begrüßen. Hallo Schätzchen", lächelte Hiltrud Seidel mit einem Mal. „Geht es dir gut?" – „Ja", erwiderte Lisa. „Ein bisschen einsilbig, deine Freundin. Naja, das treiben wir ihr schon aus, nicht Rokko?", lachte Tante Trudi. „So, jetzt darfst du mich in mein Zimmer bringen", entschied sie.

Angewidert malträtierte Hiltrud Seidel die Scheibe Brot, die eigentlich hätte ihr Abendessen sein sollen. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Tante Trudi?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ach, Junge, Brot ist heute auch nicht mehr das, was es früher mal war", seufzte sie. „Das habe ich aber extra heute früh vom Bäcker geholt", verteidigte dieser sich gekränkt. „Ja, das war ja auch keine Kritik an dir, sondern am Brot. Ich weiß nicht, was die heutzutage da hineinpanschen, aber früher war das einfach besser. Ich glaube, ich lasse das Abendessen einfach ausfallen." – „Das geht aber nicht, Tante Trudi", widersprach Rokko. „Soll ich dir etwas Anderes machen? Bratkartoffeln vielleicht?" – „Ach nein, lass mal gut sein." – „Ich… ich kann Brot backen", flüsterte Lisa Rokko. „Ehrlich?", flüsterte dieser zurück. „Ja… naja, auf Sauerteigbasis ist es zu aufwendig, aber wenn du Hefe im Haus hast, dann…" – „Nee, habe ich nicht, aber ich besorge welche, so schnell kannst du gar nicht gucken. Hauptsache, sie hört auf zu nörgeln", zwinkerte Rokko Lisa zu „Ähm, Tante Trudi", wandte er sich dann laut an sein Gegenüber. „Lisa hat gerade vorgeschlagen, selbst Brot zu backen. Ich müsste dafür kurz einkaufen gehen. Wenn du also warten kannst…" – „Deine Freundin kann Brot backen?", staunte Hiltrud. „Du musst sie ganz doll festhalten und darfst sie niemals gehen lassen."

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", wollte Rokko von Lisa wissen, als er vom Einkaufen zurück war. „Ich bräuchte eine große Schüssel und einen Holzlöffel", erwiderte diese. „Kein Problem. Einen Mixer habe ich auch – direkt hier im Gerätefriedhof." – „Gerätefriedhof?", fragte Lisa irritiert nach. „Ja, hier in dem Schrank unter der Spüle stehen alle meine Küchengeräte. Außerdem Toaster ist keines mehr als zweimal benutzt. Deshalb Gerätefriedhof", schmunzelte Rokko. „So, hier: Schüssel, Löffel, Mixer." Verwundert betrachtete Lisa das Gerät. „Und wofür ist das?" – „Na zum Vermischen. Dann musst du nicht selber kneten." Ein Gerät zum Kneten! Soweit kam es noch! Wie wunderlich diese Welt doch sein konnte. „Nein, ich knete selbst", entschied Lisa und machte sich an die Arbeit. „Woher kannst du eigentlich Brot backen?", wollte Tante Trudi wissen. Eigentlich saß sie sehr bequem auf dem Sofa, kam sich aber zeitgleich ausgeschlossen vor, denn die Hauptaktion lag ja jetzt in der Küche. „Von meiner Mutter. Sie hat es mir beigebracht." – „Ach schön", seufzte Hiltrud. „Familientraditionen sind schon etwas Feines. Sagt mal, vielleicht ist das ja verfrüht, aber habt ihr euch mal Gedanken über Kinder gemacht? Wollt ihr welche?" Lisa nickte unbewusst, während Rokko nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Und wie viele?" – „Zwei! Acht!", kam es wie aus einem Mund von Rokko und Lisa. „Acht?", fragte Rokko beinahe schockiert. „In unserer Gesellschaft sind die Großfamilien ja schon fast ausgestorben", sinnierte Trudi. „Acht?", wiederholte Rokko. „Lisa, kann ich dich mal kurz alleine sprechen?" Ehe sich die junge Frau versah, hatte Rokko sich auch schon am Ellenbogen aus der Küche in den kleinen Flur, der zum Badezimmer führte, bugsiert. Als er sicher war, dass Tante Trudi ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, wandte er sich wieder an Lisa: „Acht? Acht Kinder? Wieso ziehst du dir nicht gleich ein T-Shirt an, auf dem steht: ‚Wir führen Tante Trudi an der Nase herum'? Acht! Lisa, acht Kinder?!" – „Ich führe niemanden an der Nase herum. Ich möchte wirklich acht Kinder", erwiderte sie. „Seit Generationen gibt es in meiner Familie viele Kinder: Meine Uroma hatte 12, meine Oma hatte 7…" – „Deine Mutter hatte nur zwei", hielt Rokko dagegen. „Ja, das war gesundheitlich. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte ich mehr Geschwister." Rokko sah Lisa in die Augen und merkte plötzlich, dass es ihr Ernst mit den acht Kindern war. „Acht also", seufzte er. „Puh, das ist eine ganze Menge…" – „Ich weiß", meinte Lisa. „Ich müsste langsam zurück zum Teig. Hefeteige sind echte Mimosen, wenn du verstehst…" – „Hm, kommst du einen Moment alleine klar?" – „Ja, wieso?" – „Ach, ich hätte da einfach noch etwas zu erledigen…"

„So, jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis das Brot schon goldbraun ist", erklärte Lisa Tante Trudi. „Au ja, da freue ich mich schon drauf", meinte diese. Lisa war nun doch aufgetaut, worüber Trudi sich noch mehr freute. „Hey Rokko, du kommst genau richtig", bemerkte Trudi, als ihr Neffen die Treppe herunterkam. „Das Brot ist gleich fertig", informierte Trudi ihn. „Oh, so schnell?" Lisa nickte nur kurz. „Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist?", fragte Tante Trudi in den Raum hinein. „Ihr habt euch noch nicht ein einziges Mal geküsst, seit ich hier bin. Ihr nehmt euch doch nicht zurück, weil ihr Besuch habt, oder?" – „Nein, Tante Trudi", beeilte Rokko sich zu antworten. „Wir… wir küssen uns doch ständig", meinte er und hoffte, die alte Dame würde sich damit zufrieden geben. „Hm, dann habe ich es noch nicht gesehen." Abwartend sah sie das junge Paar an. Rokkos Mund verzog sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen – wenn seine Tante es so wollte. Er nahm Lisas Gesicht in seine Hände und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihr auch schon einen Kuss gegeben. „Der war aber nicht mit Zunge!", kam es vom Sofa. Lisa überlegte gerade, wie wohl ein Kuss mit Zunge aussah, als Rokko ihr wieder ein verschmitztes Lächeln schenkte und sie erneut an sich zog. „Na bitte, Kinder, es geht doch", lobte Tante Trudi hellauf begeistert. Lisa hingegen blieb perplex zurück. Das war aber nicht Teil der Abmachung! Andererseits… so schlecht hatte es sich gar nicht angefühlt. Ob es für Rokko…? Nein, für den war es reingeschäftlich, schob Lisa ihren ersten Gedanken beiseite. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders, als sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen zu fahren. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man geküsst wurde. Mit einem Mal konnte sie Hannah und Jürgen verstehen…

Rokko staunte nicht schlecht, als Lisa in einem langen, weißen, wirklich altmodischen Nachthemd ins Schlafzimmer geschlichen kam. „Damit solltest du in der Geisterbahn auftreten", scherzte er. „Geisterbahn?", fragte Lisa nach. „Ja… ach, vergiss es, war bloß eine dumme Bemerkung von mir", winkte Rokko ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lisa wirklich nicht zu wissen schien, was eine Geisterbahn war. Lisa kletterte in ihre Betthälfte und erspähte ihre Puppe sofort. „Was ist denn mit Susi passiert?", wollte sie aufgebracht von Rokko wissen. „Ich habe ihr ein neues Gesicht gemalt. Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen", strahlte er zurück. „Aber warum?", fragte Lisa den Tränen nahe. „Weil… weil alle Puppen ein Gesicht haben", begründete Rokko seine Handlung. „Aber meine Puppe ist nicht alle Puppen. Sie hatte nie ein Gesicht und sie sollte auch nie eines haben!" – „Vergiss es, die Farbe ist wasserfest", erklärte Rokko, als er sah, wie Lisa versuchte, mit ihrem Finger und Spucke gegen die Farben anzugehen. „Es tut mir leid, Lisa. Ich dachte ja nur, ihr altes Gesicht hätte sich mit der Zeit abgegriffen und…" – „Sie hatte nie ein Gesicht", jammerte Lisa. Rokko legte seinen Arm um Lisas Schultern, um sie zu beruhigen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, das wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte dir wirklich nur eine Freude machen", versicherte er ihr. „Gleich morgen besorge ich Terpentin und versuche, es wieder abzumachen, ja?" Ohne etwas zu antworten, warf Lisa sich auf ihr Kissen Dann zog sie sich die Decke bis zum Hals und hielt Susi fest umklammert. „Lisa, bitte sag doch etwas", flehte Rokko. „Gute Nacht", presste Lisa hervor. „Ja, gute Nacht", erwiderte Rokko diesen Wunsch geknickt.


	13. Chapter 13

Die Abenteuer des Watson

13.

„Aua! So ein verdammter Mist aber auch!", fluchte Rokko zum wiederholten Male vor sich hin. „Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen, Kollege", schmunzelte Mariella, die schon vor einiger Zeit das Büro ihres Schwagers betreten hatte. „Was machst du denn hier?", motzte Rokko schlecht gelaunt. „Ich arbeite hier", erwiderte Mariella ruhig. „Ich habe auch mehrmals vergeblich geklopft, aber du warst ja zu sehr in… in… na in das da vertieft. Was machst du da überhaupt?", fragte sie plötzlich ungeduldig und deutete auf das Stück Stoff in Rokkos Hand. „Gar nichts", nörgelte dieser. „Es lässt dich glatt menschlich erscheinen, dass du auch mal schlechte Laune hast", bemerkte Mariella trocken. „Aber mal ehrlich: Du nähst, du hast eine Flasche Terpentin und einen Ballen Kleintierheu auf dem Schreibtisch – muss ich mir etwa Sorgen machen?" – „Nein", knurrte Rokko und jagte erneut die Nadel erst durch den Stoff und dann in seinen Finger. „Verfluchte Schei…" – „Nanananana!", tadelte Mariella ihn, bevor er das Sch-Wort vervollständigen konnte. „Warum machst du das überhaupt? Schon einmal daran gedacht, es einfach jemandem aus der Näherei zu überlassen?", bemerkte sie. Ohne zu antworten hielt Rokko eine Puppe hoch, was seine Schwägerin sofort zum Lachen brachte. „Oh mein Gott, das ist die hässlichste Puppe aller Zeiten!" – „Das ist Susi und sie gehört Lisa", erklärte Rokko. „Das Gesicht habe ich ihr gemalt." – „Und das ist noch das Beste daran", kicherte Mariella ausgelassen. „Das dachte ich auch, aber… Lisa hat deswegen sogar geweint. Sie hat wohl gedacht, ich würde schon schlafen, aber ich habe es genau gehört", entgegnete Rokko ernst. „Geweint?", hakte Mariella nun genauso ernst nach. „Hm. Ich wollte das Gesicht wieder abmachen, aber ich habe es einfach nicht weggekriegt. Diese wasserfesten Stifte sind leider ihr Geld wert", seufzte Rokko. „Und jetzt nähst du eine neue Susi, damit Lisa deswegen nicht mehr weint?" – „Hm. Es kann ein sehr langes Wochenende sein, wenn man gleich Freitagabend den Fettnapf schlechthin erwischt hat." – „Sag mal Rokko, kannst du dich an dein allererstes Wochenende bei den Seidels erinnern?", fragte Mariella aus dem Zusammenhang heraus. „Ähm… ja." – „Dann weißt du sicher noch, dass du Schmiere gestanden hast, während David und Richard meine Pia auseinander genommen haben." – „Ähm… ja. Was willst du mir damit sagen?" – „Dass ich auch geweint habe, du aber keine Anstalten gemacht hast, meine Pia wieder in ihren Urzustand zu bringen." – „Och, Mariella, bitte, ich war… 10 oder 11, das ist wirklich ewig her. Wenn du dich über mich lustig machen willst…" – „Will ich nicht, das ist mir nur so aufgefallen. Ich weiß ja, dass wir zwei nicht immer das Eitel-Sonnenschein-Verhältnis zueinander hatten, aber… also, wenn du reden willst, ich sitze gerade so bequem." Mariella lehnte sich demonstrativ auf dem Besucherstuhl nach hinten. „Also, wieso nähst du eine neue Susi?" – „Weil… weil… och Mensch, ist das nicht offensichtlich?" – „Doch, aber ich würde es gerne von dir hören", forderte Mariella ihr Gegenüber heraus. „Weil Lisa mir leid tat. Ich meine, ihr habe die Puppe zerstört, die ihre Mutter ihr genäht hat." – „Ach so? Ich hätte jetzt eine andere Antwort erwartet", murmelte Rokkos Schwägerin. „Und die wäre?" – „Also, ich fand schon bei unserem gemeinsamen Abendessen – du weißt schon, neulich im Wolfhardts… Es machte den Eindruck, als wärst du in Lisa verliebt." Rokko riss die Augen auf. „Verliebt? Ich? In Lisa?", trat er die Flucht nach vorne an. „Ja", erwiderte Mariella knapp. „Liege ich da so falsch?" – „Nein", gestand Rokko leise. „Und? Dann muss das Arrangement, das David für Tante Trudi getroffen hat, die große Chance für dich sein… mal abgesehen von der Puppen-Krise." – „Hm… naja…", druckste Rokko herum. „Wir haben uns neulich geküsst." – „Hey, das ist doch schön", freute Mariella sich ehrlich für ihren Schwager. „Außer, sie hat dir hinterher eine geknallt, dann wäre es wohl nicht so schön." – „Nein, das hat sie nicht. Aber weißt du, es hat sich angefühlt, als würde ich… naja, den Papst küssen… oder Mutter Theresa." – „Den Papst oder Mutter Theresa?", hakte Mariella mit einem unnachahmlich kritischen Gesichtsausdruck nach. „Ähm… ja… Rokko, könnte ich ein paar Details zu dem Kuss hören, um das irgendwie einordnen zu können?" – „Sie hat ihn nicht erwidert. Lisa, meine ich, sie hat den Kuss nicht erwidert." – „Ein paar Details mehr dürften es dann schon sein", drängte Mariella. „Naja, Tante Trudi hat gemeint, wir würden uns nie küssen und… Gott, war ich Tante Trudi dankbar für diesen Kommentar, denn ich habe Lisa einfach so geküsst und dann…" – „Hat sie ihn nicht erwidert?" – „Ne... naja, Tante Trudi wollte einen Zungenkuss sehen und da habe ich… ich meine, das war doch die Chance schlechthin." Mariella verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich glaube, du kannst froh sein, dass deine Lisa dich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hat – sie einfach so zu küssen und dann auch noch mit Zunge, mal ehrlich! Das Arrangement hat auch Grenzen!" Seufzend schob Rokko seinen missglückten Nähversuch beiseite. „Und nun?" – „Willst du hören, was ich denke?" Rokkos Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Mariella, dass er nichts Anderes erwartete. „Ich glaube, deine Lisa ist ein ganz, ganz liebes Mädchen. Wenn du mich fragst, dann stammt sie aus wirklich kleinen Verhältnissen und die ganze Modewelt um sie herum… das überfordert sie im Moment noch. Sie ist total schüchtern, aber ich fand, dass sich bei dem Abendessen neulich schon abzeichnete, dass sie dich… naja, mag. Sie hat dich immer so von der Seite angesehen. Ich glaube schon, dass du Chancen hast, wenn du sie nicht mit einer planierraupen-ähnlichen Gefühlsattacke überrumpelst." – „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur als Rache für Pia", grinste Rokko verlegen. „Nein, für Pia habe ich mich schon gerächt. Was glaubst du, wer euch das Juckpulver in die Schlafsäcke getan hat, als ihr im Park der Villa zelten wolltet?" Mariella legte Rokko einige Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch. „Durchlesen, unterschreiben und zurück an David", befahl sie scherzhaft. Sie wie immer adrett gekleidete PR-Frau erhob sich und stöckelte zur Tür, als sie noch einmal anhielt und sich zu Rokko umdrehte. „Sag mal, was macht ihr übermorgen?" – „Ähm, ich weiß noch nicht. Warum?" – „David und ich, wir wollten zum Golf, warum kommt ihr nicht einfach mit?" – „Du meinst, Lisa ist der Typ für Golf?" – „Weiß ich nicht. Ich dachte nur… du bist der einzige in der Familie, der je ein Hole-in-one geschafft hat… Das könnte sie beeindrucken." – „Ähm, Mariella, das war ein Glückstreffer. Ich habe einfach nur ausgeholt und zugeschlagen, mehr nicht. Ich nehme dieses Spiel überhaupt nicht ernst." – „Na das macht doch nichts. Aber überleg doch mal: Frische Luft, schöne Aussicht, ein freier Nachmittag… Lisa kann bestimmt kein Golf spielen und wird Hilfe beim Abschlag brauchen, die du ihr natürlich sofort gibst…" – „Ah, verstehe. Du bist ja nicht gerade subtil als Amor. Was wird in der Zeit aus Tante Trudi? Sie kann ja schlecht alleine Zuhause bleiben." – „Golfclub", meinte Mariella. „Die haben eine sehr schöne Sonnenterrasse. Sie kann etwas essen und trinken, es sich einfach mal gut gehen lassen…" – „Klingt gut. Ich rede nachher mal mit Lisa. Da muss ich ihr dann auch das Puppen-Desaster gestehen…" – „Lass sie erst zusagen und beichte dann die Puppen-Sache, sonst läufst du Gefahr, dass sie nicht mit will", grinste Mariella. „Und jetzt mach dich endlich an die Arbeit, sonst haut David mir auf die Finger."

„Guten Abend", grüßte Lisa beim Betreten von Rokkos Wohnung. „Da bist du ja endlich", erschall auch sogleich Tante Trudis Stimme. „Ja, Hugo hat mich länger da behalten. Es musste noch ganz dringend etwas fertig gestellt werden", erklärte Lisa. „Du kommst genau richtig, das Abendessen ist gerade fertig geworden", meldete sich nun auch Rokko zu Wort. „Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, oder?" – „Hm… ja", lächelte Lisa.

„Ich würde so gerne ein Bad nehmen", jammerte Tante Trudi während des Essens. „Dann nimm eines", meinte Rokko, biss sich aber sofort auf die Zunge – das ging ja so schlecht mit ihren Verletzungen. „Und wie soll ich das bitte machen?", sprach Hiltrud auch gleich die Gedanken ihres Neffen aus. „Die Treppe werde ich schon irgendwie bezwingen, aber dieses… dieses Gipsding", schimpfte sie. „Sie… Du könntest es aus der Wanne heraushängen lassen", schlug Lisa vor, der es immer noch schwer fiel, diese fremde Frau zu duzen. „Und ich könnte dir eine Plastiktüte darüber stülpen, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass kein Wasser in den Gips läuft", fügte Rokko hinzu. „Ach Kinder, das wäre ja zu schön!", strahlte Trudi. „Dann machen wir das so", freute Rokko sich mit ihr. „Iss in Ruhe auf und dann kann es losgehen."

„Lisa, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", nutzte Rokko die Abwesenheit seiner Tante. „Ja, was ist denn?", fragte Lisa zurück und setzte sich aufrecht auf das Sofa. „Wegen deiner Puppe… also, ich habe wirklich alles probiert, um meine… meine Kritzeleien wieder abzuwaschen, aber… die Farbe geht überhaupt nicht mehr ab", gestand Rokko zögerlich. Gleichzeitig überreichte er Lisa das Spielzeug. „Ich… ich habe versucht, eine neue zu nähen, aber…" Rokko zog eine weitere, mehr als verunglückte Puppe hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa. „Das ist ein… ein…" – „… netter Versuch", vervollständigte Rokko geknickt. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass dir deine Puppe soviel bedeutet. Dabei hätte ich es wissen müssen – von deiner Mutter genäht, ist doch klar, dass sie dir viel bedeutet." Lisa betrachtete Susi und seufzte. „Vielleicht ist es auch ein Zeichen", meinte sie schließlich. „Ich kann eben nicht ewig an der Vergangenheit hängen. Jetzt, mit einem Gesicht stellt sie genau das dar, was ich fühle – sie ist so ein Mittelding zwischen früher und jetzt." Rokko versuchte, den Sinn von Lisas Worten zu entschlüsseln, schaffte es aber nicht: „Lisa, darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?" – „Ja." – „Du wohnst ja mit deinem Bruder zusammen und von deinen Eltern hast du bisher noch nichts erzählt… Sind sie… also, leben sie nicht mehr?" – „Doch, glaube ich jedenfalls", erwiderte Lisa. „Wir haben einfach… den Kontakt verloren… uns auseinander gelebt oder so", fuhr sie traurig fort. „Ich will aber nicht darüber reden", fügte sie hastig hinzu, um weitere Fragen zu vermeiden. „Okay… aber wenn doch, ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich." – „Du blutest", stellte Lisa plötzlich fest. „Was… wo?", fragte Rokko. „Da, am Finger." Lisa sprang vom Sofa auf und hastete in die Küche. Mit einem Blatt Küchenpapier bewaffnet, kam sie zurück. „Zeig mal her", forderte sie Rokko auf und griff nach seiner Hand. „Hast du dich gestochen?" – „Ähm… ja, mehrmals. Ich glaube, die Nadel mochte mich nicht." – „Ich glaube, ich sollte dir mal zeigen, wie man richtig näht", schmunzelte Lisa und wickelte Rokkos Finger in das Küchenpapier. Als sie aufsah, war Rokkos Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem. „Unser Kuss neulich…", gestand er mit heiserer Stimme. „… hat mir sehr gefallen." Verschüchtert brach Lisa den Augenkontakt ab. Dann spürte sie Rokkos warme Hand auf ihrer Wange. „Hat er dir auch etwas bedeutet?", wollte er wissen. „Ich… ich…", stotterte Lisa, sah aber wieder auf. Unsicher leckte sie sich über die Lippen, was Rokko zum Anlass nahm, sich Lisas Lippen zu nähern. „Kinder? Hilft mir mal jemand aus der Wanne?", dröhnte Tante Trudis Stimme durch die Wohnung. Hektisch, fast schon panisch machte Lisa ein paar Schritte von Rokko weg. „Ich… ich komme schon", rief sie und eilte an Rokko vorbei.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Unbehaglich saß Lisa am darauf folgenden Tag zwischen Mariella und Rokko auf der Rückbank von Davids Jeep. Warum hatte Mariella noch mal darauf bestanden, dass sie in der Mitte sitzen musste? Ach ja, der brünetten, jungen Frau würde dort immer schlecht werden, darum musste sie ans Fenster. Wenn sie wenigstens noch hätte bei Jürgen vorbeigehen können, um ihn nach den Bedeutungen von Küssen zu befragen, aber dafür war ja keine Zeit mehr geblieben. „Hast du schon einmal Golf gespielt, Lisa?", wollte Tante Trudi wissen. „Nein", gestand Lisa. „Dabei gibt es nur zwei Extreme: Man liebt oder man hasst es. Ich bin gespannt, was du mir auf der Rückfahrt antworten wirst", lachte die Dame auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sehr zu Lisas Entsetzen stand auf dem Ortsschild, an dem David gerade vorbeigefahren war, Göberitz. „Hier ist dieser… dieser Golfplatz?", fragte sie. „Ja, ich weiß, er liegt am Ende der Welt, aber es ist der beste in der ganzen Gegend", erklärte David, als sonst niemand antwortete. „Die wollten ja um ein paar Löcher erweitern, aber diese seltsame Sekte, die hier angesiedelt ist, die haben protestiert. Es ist ihr Land und sie würden da… ach was weiß ich, selbst geklöppelte Bibeln für Linkshänder anbauen oder so." Eigentlich wollte Lisa etwas erwidern, um ihre ehemalige Gemeinde in Schutz zu nehmen, aber bisher wusste sie nicht, was Golf überhaupt war und was das mit Löchern zu tun hatte, daher hielt sie sich zurück.

„Und was soll das bringen?", flüsterte Lisa Rokko zu, nachdem sie David und Mariella eine Weile beim Golfen zugesehen hatte. „Naja, du schlägst mit diesem Schläger hier an den Ball und der muss in das Loch da ganz hinten", erklärte der Angesprochene. „Ja, das habe ich ja jetzt verstanden, aber warum? Was bringt mir das?" – „Es soll dir Spaß bringen." – „Du meinst, es soll mir Spaß bringen, wenn ich ständig am Ball vorbei schlage? Ich glaube, das dient nur der Belustigung der Anderen." Rokko konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Du kannst ja einen Krampf vortäuschen und dich zu Tante Trudi auf die Terrasse des Golfclubs setzen." – „Das wäre ja irgendwie unehrlich. Irgendwann treffe ich schon", rang Lisa sich ein Lachen ab. „Soll ich es dir noch mal zeigen?", bot Rokko an. „Gerne." – „Gut, dann schau her." Rokko ging zum Abschlag. „Die Beine leicht auseinander, damit du auch sicher stehst. Die Hüfte schön locker." Um zu unterstreichen, was er meinte, wackelte Rokko mit seinem in einer karierten Hose steckenden Hintern, was Lisa ein erneutes Lachen abrang. „Dann holst du kräftig aus, aber Vorsicht, nicht dass du jemanden niederschlägst. Und dann: wumms, draufhauen." Rokko folgte seiner Anleitung und verfehlte prompt den Ball. „Tja, jetzt büße ich an Coolness ein. Naja, man wiederhole das, bis das Bällchen fliegt." Der Werbefachmann wackelte erneut mit seinem Hinterteil, holte erneut aus und schlug erneut zu. „Na bitte, geht doch", lobte er sich selbst. „Ja, mitten in den Sand", lachte David. „Du wirst einen Bandscheibenschaden kriegen, wenn du diesen Affentanz dort auch jedes Mal aufführst, wenn der Ball nicht fliegt."

„Was haltet ihr von einem leckeren Mittagessen?", schlug Mariella vor. „Wir können später noch weiterspielen, wenn ihr Lust habt." Rokko warf einen Blick auf Lisa, die bewusst wegsah, weil sie genau wusste, dass sie sich das nicht leisten konnte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist natürlich eingeladen", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor er sich laut freute: „Klingt gut." – „Na dann, lasst uns ins Clubhaus gehen", meinte Mariella und hakte sich bei David unter.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Mariella, die dringend noch etwas aus dem Auto holen musste. In der Zwischenzeit war auf dem Parkplatz ein Stand aufgebaut worden. Eine Frau in Lisas Alter in einem eher sackähnlichen Kleid und einer Haube stand dahinter. „Das ist diese seltsame Sekte. Es gehört zu deren Philosophie – nicht: ‚Wir protestieren gegen die Erweiterung des Golfplatzes', sondern: ‚Wir zeigen euch unsere Kultur, damit ihr von selbst darauf kommt, dass der Golfplatz Unrecht ist'", spöttelte David. „Was macht sie da?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Sie verkauft etwas, keine Ahnung was." Während David und Mariella noch diskutierten, machte Lisa sich auf den Weg zu dem Stand. „Hallo Helene", grüßte sie die Verkäuferin. Diese sah aber absichtlich in die andere Richtung. „Vielleicht kannst du dich ja erinnern, wir sind zusammen in die Schule gegangen und…" Lisa stockte, weil ihr Gegenüber sie immer noch nicht ansehen wollte. „Helene, ich weiß, dass du nicht mit mir reden darfst, aber… ich wüsste so gerne, wie es Mutter und Vater geht. Kannst… könntest du mir nicht sagen… Helene, bitte. Ich kaufe dir auch etwas ab. Diese Puppe da oder die Decke. Die ist wirklich schön. Diese Karos gibt es nur in unserer Gemee. Helene, ich habe nicht viel Geld, aber… ich kaufe dir etwas ab, wenn du mir sagst, wie es meinen Eltern geht. Wenn es ihnen gut geht, dann… dann nehme ich dir Decke und wenn nicht, dann… dann diese Puppe hier, ja?" Die junge Amish-Frau strich über ihre Verkaufsgegenstände. „Soweit ich weiß, sind unsere Decken ganz gut, ein wenig einsam vielleicht – es fehlen ja die Kissen, aber ansonsten sind sie ganz gut." Lisa kramte kurz in ihrer Hosentasche und förderte ein paar Münzen zu Tage. „Ich glaube, das reicht nicht, oder?" Helene betrachtete den Betrag und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das reicht schon. Diese Decke ist von ausnehmender Qualität und ein schönes Erinnerungsstück an Göberitz. Gott zum Gruße", verabschiedete sie Lisa hektisch.

„Dass du diese Decke gekauft hast", unkte David. „Das kann ich überhaupt nicht verstehen." – „Naja, sie ist handgenäht von den Frauen der Gemee… einde", korrigierte Lisa sich selbst. Kaum einer konnte mit diesem veralteten Deutsch etwas anfangen. „Bei jedem Nadelstich sagen sie ein Gebet", fuhr Lisa fort und dachte dabei an ihre Mutter, die häufig bis spät abends im Wohnzimmer gesessen und ein farbenfrohes Quadrat an das andere genäht hatte. „In Lancaster war das auch so", wollte Rokko etwas zu dem Gespräch beitragen. „Lancaster in Pennsylvania?", fragte Lisa nach. Endlich etwas, das sie kannte. Zugegeben, sie war noch nie da und würde wahrscheinlich auch nie hinkommen, aber dort lebte eine ziemlich große Amish-Gemeinde. „Ich verstehe diese Typen nicht – sich einfach so gegen den Fortschritt zu stellen. Kein Strom, keine Autos, kein Telefon! Das ist doch kein Leben", motzte David. „Du hältst es also für ein besseres Leben, wenn dich ständig jemand anrufen kann, egal, wo du gehst und stehst, ja? Du meinst, es erstrebenswert den ganzen Küchenschrank voller Geräte zu haben für Dinge, die man locker mit der Hand machen konnte." Rokko zuckte kurz zusammen – wie kam Lisa denn darauf zu glauben, dass das Schicksal seiner Kücheneinrichtung stellvertretend für andere Küchen in Berlin stand? „Bitte?", fragte David pikiert, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Lisa ihn so angehen würde. „Hat dich dein Vater je nachts geweckt, damit du das neugeborene Kälbchen gleich bestaunen kannst? Hat dir deine Mutter je einen Pullover selbst gestrickt?" – „Nein, warum auch?" – „Dann hast du kein Recht, über die Göberitzer Gemee zu urteilen." – „Es ist trotzdem nicht zeitgemäß, so zu leben", erwiderte David. „Das hier ist aber eine gemäßigte Gemeinde. Hier gibt es Strom für das Gemeindehaus. Er kommt von einem Generator und im Gemeindehaus gibt es auch ein Telefon. Fahrzeuge sind auch erlaubt, vorausgesetzt, sie haben keine pneumatischen Reifen…" – „Na das klingt ja toll", stichelte David sarkastisch. „Du bist so ein Snob", platzte es aus Lisa heraus. „Du hast keine Ahnung von dieser Gemeinde und machst dich darüber lustig." – „Aber du kennst das Leben hier, ja?" Lisas aufgebrachte Rede kam ins Stocken. Was sollte sie denn jetzt nur sagen? Glücklicherweise bekam sie Schützenhilfe: „Lass gut sein", mischte Tante Trudi sich ein. „Wenn du nicht so leben willst, dann ist das ja okay, aber du kannst wirklich nicht so über eine Lebensart urteilen, die du selbst noch nicht ausprobiert hast." – „Und auch nie ausprobieren werde." – „David!", mahnte Tante Trudi, so dass auch Rokko und Mariella sich an ihre Kindheit erinnert fühlten.

„Wo ist Lisa?", fragte Rokko einige Stunden später seine Tante, die auf dem Sofa saß, ihr Bein hochgelegt hatte und sich einen Schnulze im Fernsehen ansah. „Draußen. Sie hat irgendetwas von frischer Luft gesagt und ist rausgegangen." – „Sie hat ihre Decke gar nicht mitgenommen", meinte Rokko. „Hm. Was weißt du eigentlich über deine Freundin?", wollte Trudi wissen. „Wir sind noch nicht so sehr lange zusammen", versuchte Rokko, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. „Aber mir ist ihre seltsame Reaktion auf diese Amish-Geschichte in Göberitz auch aufgefallen." – „Gut, dann geh mal raus zu ihr und vergiss die Decke nicht, sonst erkältet sich deine Freundin noch."

„Hey, ist dir nicht kalt?", sprach Rokko Lisa an. Sie hatte es sich auf dem Rand eines seiner eher verwahrlosten Blumenkästen gemütlich gemacht und starrte nur geradeaus. „Nein", meinte sie leise. „Ich wusste ja, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem es von Vorteil ist, dass ich meine Pflanzen aktive Sterbehilfe leiste", scherzte Rokko, als er sich zu Lisa setzte. „Ich glaube, ich habe uns den ganzen Tag versaut", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Ach was!", winkte Rokko ab. „Von Zeit zu Zeit braucht David so einen Dämpfer. Blöderweise vergisst er die genauso schnell wie er sie bekommt. Das heißt, es könnte sein, wenn du das nächste Mal zum Golf gehst, musst du ihm diesen Vortrag noch mal halten." Lisa kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ich gehe bestimmt nicht noch mal zum Golf, das hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht. Ich hätte den Tag viel lieber nur mit dir und Tante Trudi verbracht – bei irgendetwas ganz Normalen." Rokko legte seine Hand auf Lisas Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sich vorgebeugt und ihr einen sanften Kuss gegeben. „Deine Tante guckt aber gar nicht", stellte Lisa verwirrt fest. „Der war nicht für meine Tante, der war, weil du so süß bist." – „Oh ja, das ist das Lipgloss, das Hannah mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat – es schmeckt nach Schokolade." Rokko schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein schiefes Lächeln. „Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht. Ich gehe schlafen. Vergiss David, ja? Du hast Recht, von Zeit zu Zeit ist er ein verbohrter Snob, aber er hat auch andere Seiten. Leider zeigt er die zu selten."


	15. Chapter 15

14

15.

Besorgt tastete Rokko zum wiederholten Male nach der anderen Bettseite. Dass Lisa mehrmals die Nacht aufstand, hatte er schon bemerkt, aber bisher darauf verzichtet, sie darauf anzusprechen. Normalweise kam sie recht schnell wieder, was den Schluss zuließ, dass sie nur zur Toilette oder in die Küche ging. Heute aber kam sie gar nicht wieder. Als würde es ihm Schmerzen bereiten, öffnete Rokko die Augen. 4Uhr30 zeigte das unerbittliche Display seines Weckers an. Ihm war so, als wäre er gar nicht wieder eingeschlafen, seit Lisa vor fast zwei Stunden aufgestanden war. Wo sie nur blieb? Vielleicht sollte er aufstehen und mal nachsehen – nicht, dass sie gestürzt war oder so. Rokko schlug die Decke zurück, hätte sie aber angesichts der unerwarteten Kühle am liebsten sofort wieder bis zum Hals gezogen.

Es war stockfinster auf dem Flur vor Rokkos zweiten Schlafzimmer, lediglich unter einer der Türen war ein Lichtstrahl zu erkennen. Was machte Lisa mitten in der Nacht in seinem Arbeitszimmer? Seufzend machte Rokko sich auf den Weg in besagtes Zimmer. Als er seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte, sah er Lisa an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, völlig vertieft in ein Buch. „Hey, was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht?", fragte er darum bemüht, sie nicht zu erschrecken. Dennoch zuckte sie merklich zusammen. „Ich… ich… also…", stotterte sie. „Du lernst Französisch?", meinte Rokko und deutete auf das Buch. Er hatte einen Blick darauf geworfen und sofort die Lektion für Anfänger erkannt. „Und das mitten in der Nacht", fuhr Rokko demonstrativ gähnend fort. „Es ist halb fünf", erwiderte Lisa verständnislos. „Es wird auch schon hell draußen." – „Oh, was für ein tolles Argument", amüsierte Rokko sich. „Mal von der unchristlichen Zeit abgesehen, sagst du mir, warum du denn nun hier sitzt und lernst?" Errötend starrte Lisa auf ihre Hände. „Es ist… naja… wegen Herrn Petersen", begann sie ganz leise. „Naja, nicht wirklich wegen ihm, sondern viel mehr wegen dem, was er gesagt hat und… und weil ich das auch immer wollte." Rokko zog sich einen Hocker, auf dem er während Kreativpausen immer seine Beine ablegte, heran und setzte sich Lisa gegenüber hin. „Was hat Max denn gesagt, was du auch willst?", hakte er nach. „Einen Schulabschluss", flüsterte Lisa kaum hörbar. „Es ist nur so… naja, es ist so schwierig. Ich kann mich schon kaum noch an den Englisch-Unterricht erinnern und jetzt eine weitere Fremdsprache…" – „Das so alleine zu lernen, stelle ich mir ziemlich schwierig vor", gab Rokko zu. „Naja, ich bin ja nicht ganz alleine damit. Jürgen hat ein Internet Zuhause und da hat er… wie nennt man das? Einen Tutor, der meine Lernfortschritte betreut, gefunden. Wenn ich genug gelernt habe, gehe ich nur zur Prüfung. Die Volkshochschule, das können Bruno und ich uns im Moment einfach nicht leisten, weil… naja… sein Geschäft… er kommt eben ohne Schulabschluss klar, aber… ähm… naja, auch egal." – „Hey, das ist doch nicht egal", ermutigte Rokko sein Gegenüber. „Ich finde es sehr mutig von dir, den Schulabschluss nachholen zu wollen. Du musst auch nicht immer zu Jürgen, wenn du mit deinem Tutor mailen willst – ich habe auch… ein… Internet Zuhause", grinste Rokko und deutete auf seinen PC. „Oh, das ist nett, aber besser nicht, ich mache nachher nur etwas kaputt", entgegnete Lisa immer noch verlegen. „Ach was. Wenn du nicht gerade einen Eimer Wasser hineingießt, kann kaum etwas an dem Ding kaputtgehen", winkte Rokko ab. „Und was Französisch betrifft, kann ich dir auch helfen. Die Seidels haben ein Ferienhaus in der Bretagne und da haben wir viele Sommer verbracht. Das eine oder andere dürfte hängen geblieben sein." – „Das ist nett, aber… aber das kann ich nicht annehmen…" – „Doch, natürlich kannst du", widersprach Rokko. „Glaub mir, du liegst mir sehr am Herzen, wenn ich um kurz vor 5 Uhr morgens solche Angebote mache." Rokko zog Lisas Buch zu sich herüber und las die ersten Sätze: „Arthur est un perroquet", meinte er mit einem verächtlichen Tonfall. „Ich sehe schon, die gehen immer noch nicht von den lebenspraktischen Vokabeln ab", fügte er ironisch hinzu. „Sag mal, findest du nicht auch, dass Französisch wie gesprochenes Kamasutra klingt?", neckte er Lisa, als diese nicht auf eine Kritik am Lehrbuch einging. „Ähm, nein?", erwiderte Lisa fragend. Rokko musterte sie eindringlich und kam sich plötzlich gemein vor, weil Lisa wirklich nicht zu wissen schien, was das Kamasutra war. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns noch eine Mütze Schlaf gönnen, bevor wir uns Arthur, dem Suppenhuhn, widmen?" – „Perroquet heißt aber Papagei", erwiderte Lisa. „Wunderbar, damit hast du dein vorsonnenaufgängliches Lernpensum erfüllt und nun komm. Glaub mir, bei Mittagslicht lernt es sich viel besser." Rokko stand auf und machte sich an Lisas Stuhl zu schaffen. Ehe diese sich versah, hatte er sie samt Bürostuhl bis zur Tür geschoben.

„Kinder, ihr seid aber spät dran heute früh", kritisierte Tante Trudi, die ihrem Arzt mittlerweile ein paar Krücken abgeschwatzt und somit in der Wohnung etwas mobiler war. „Ja, wir haben nicht wirklich durchgeschlafen", erwiderte Rokko. „Aha", grinste Hiltrud Seidel anzüglich. „Lisa, was ist mit dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?" – „Ja", strahlte diese. „Das war meine erste trockene Nach seit langem." Trudi stutzte kurz, konnte sich aber ein weiteres anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich dachte, Freude über trockene Nächte stellen sich erst nach ungefähr 30 Ehejahren ein. Rokko…", wandte sie sich dann an ihren Neffen. „Hast du nicht Toast oder so etwas im Haus? Ich würde gerne zur Messe gehen, aber wenn du erst noch zum Bäcker gehst, dann schaffen wir das nicht." Erstaunt sah Lisa zwischen der Tante und Rokko hin und her. „Ist es für einen Gottesdienst nicht sowieso schon zu spät? Es ist schon nach 9." – „Nee, in der Kirche hier im Viertel findet ein Gottesdienst um 10 statt – den müssten wir schaffen", erwiderte Rokko.

Mit großen Augen verfolgte Lisa den Gottesdienst – irgendwie war hier alles anders als im kleinen Göberitz. Keine unbequemen Holzbänke, es gab keine Laienprediger, keine spezielle Sitzordnung. Aber das bisher verwirrendste für Lisa war die Aufforderung des Predigers, sich gegenseitig den Frieden zu wünschen. Ein paar Hände zu schütteln, war das eine, aber Rokko hatte sie einfach umarmt und für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell wieder losgelassen. „Lisa?", riss Tante Trudis flüsternde Stimme die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken. „Gehst du nicht mit zur Kommunion?" Lisa riss die Augen weit auf. „Kommunion? Mitten im Kirchenjahr?" Tante Trudi nickte verständnisvoll und ging an der jungen Frau vorbei. „Und wieso gehst du nicht?", wollte Lisa von Rokko wissen. „Weil man die Kommunion nicht empfangen soll, wenn man gesündigt hat", grinste Rokko verschämt. „Ist eine von Friedrichs Weisheiten und irgendwie hat sich das bei mir festgesetzt."

„Tante Trudi, welches Gemüse möchtest du zum Sauerbraten?", wollte Rokko wissen, nachdem sie von ihrem Kirchgang zurückgekehrt waren. „Ach, Junge, das ist mir egal. Mach, was euch schmeckt." Trudi ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schlug mit der Hand auf die Sitzfläche neben sich. „Lisa, setzt du dich mal bitte zu mir?" Die Angesprochene tat wie ihr geheißen und sah die betagte Dame abwartend an. „Mir ist eben aufgefallen, dass der Gottesdienst für dich eine ganz neue Erfahrung gewesen sein muss." – „Hm, das war es." – „Inwiefern?", hakte Trudi nach. „Naja, er war so kurz und das mit der Kommunion… in meiner Gemeinde gibt es die nur zwei Mal im Jahr." Hiltrud Seidel nickte verständnisvoll. „Dann bist du Menonitin?" – „Quasi", druckste Lisa herum. „Ich bin… ich bin… Amish." Rokko ließ von seinem Gemüse ab und sah über den Küchentresen zu den beiden Frauen herüber. „Oh", meinte Tante Trudi, die damit offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte. „Bist du aus der Gemeinde… am Golfplatz. Wie hieß der Ort doch gleich?" – „Göberitz", antwortete Lisa. „Ja, da bin ich her." – „Dann bist du zur… warte, ich weiß, wie es heißt… Rumspringa in der Stadt?" – „Rumspringa?", meldete Rokko sich zu Wort. „Rumspringa ist die Zeit vor der Taufe im Leben eines Amish. Das ist die einzige Zeit, in der wir die Möglichkeit haben, die Gemeinde auch einmal zu verlassen. So können wir uns ein Bild von allen Möglichkeiten schaffen, bevor wir uns für die Taufe und damit das Leben in der Amish-Gemeinde entscheiden", erklärte Lisa. „Und das machst du gerade?", hakte Rokko nach. „Irgendwie schon, ja", erwiderte Lisa, aber Rokko merkte, dass mehr dahinter steckte, sie lediglich nicht mehr preisgeben wollte.

„Erbsen zum Sauerbraten! Rokko, also wirklich", kommentierte Tante Trudi ihr Mittagessen. Der Angesprochene rollte mit den Augen – das war zu typisch für die alte Dame. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass es dir egal sei und ich machen solle, was mir schmeckt." – „Ja, aber Erbsen!" – „Nie wieder Erbsen zum Sauerbraten, ist abgespeichert", erwiderte Rokko und schenkte sowohl seine Tante als auch Lisa ein verschmitztes Grinsen. „Kinder, wisst ihr, was ich nach dem Essen mache? Eine richtig schönes Mittagsschläfchen. Dann habt ihr auch mal etwas Zeit für euch. Ich weiß doch, dass man mit der alten Tante im Haus nicht ganz so ungezwungen ist wie sonst."

„Ich hatte ihr gerade den Gips auf dem Kissen zurechtgerückt und schon schlief sie", kicherte Lisa, als sie aus Rokkos eigentlichem Schlafzimmer kam. „Hm", brummte dieser nachdenklich. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" – „Doch, doch, was soll denn nicht stimmen?", stellte er die Gegenfrage. „Ich weiß nicht. Es wirkt einfach so." – „Ich denke nur nach." – „Oh, okay. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, gehe ich in dein Arbeitszimmer und lerne ein bisschen, ja?" – „Ist gut. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag Bescheid, ja?" – „Danke", lächelte Lisa scheu. „Lisa?", hielt Rokko die junge Frau auf der Hälfte der Treppe zurück. „Ja?" – „Ich… ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen… zur Rumspringa und deiner Vergangenheit – nur, wenn dir das Recht ist, natürlich." Wortlos ging Lisa die Treppe wieder hinunter und nahm Rokko gegenüber auf dem Schaukelstuhl Platz. „Was möchtest du wissen?" – „Wann… wann musst du wieder zurück?" Lisa schossen sofort ein paar Tränen in die Augen – weniger, weil die Erinnerung an ihre Gemeinde so schmerzhaft war, sondern weil Rokkos trauriger Gesichtsausdruck sie so sehr berührte. „Wahrscheinlich nie", gestand Lisa mit zitternder Stimme. „Weißt du, es ist leichter, die wenigen Menschen, die wissen, was es bedeutet, Amish zu sein, in dem Glauben zu lassen, ich wäre in der Rumspringa. Das ist nicht so hässlich wie die Wahrheit." Rokko folgte seinem dringenden Bedürfnis, Lisas Hände zu halten. „Bruno, der hat sich bewusst gegen das Leben in der Gemee entschieden, aber ich… mir wurde diese Entscheidung abgenommen…" Lisa machte eine Pause und überlegte, ob sie Rokko wirklich so viel von sich erzählen wollte. „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst", erriet dieser ihre Gedanken. „Ich hatte Probleme mit den Augen und bin zum Arzt gegangen. Das an sich ist nicht ganz so schlimm, aber… naja die Ärztin hat festgestellt, dass meine… meine Netzhaut sich ablöst und ich eine Operation bräuchte, um nicht blind zu werden." – „Aber jetzt geht es dir doch gut, oder?", wollte Rokko besorgt wissen. „Ja, jetzt geht es mir gut. Ich habe mich für die Operation entschieden", seufzte Lisa. „Aber das war nicht im Sinne der Amish-Religion. Gottes Plan für mich war es, blind zu werden und ich habe mich dagegen gestellt." – „Du bist verstoßen worden?", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Ja", brachte Lisa hervor und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Lisas Wange. „Mein Vater war… er war außer sich, als ich ihm meine Entscheidung mitgeteilt habe." Lisa spürte, wie eine Hand über ihre Wange fuhr und ihre Tränen wegwischte. „Hier draußen ist alles so schwierig", schluchzte sie mit einem Mal. „Es ist alles so kompliziert und ich mache so viel falsch." – „Hey, das ist doch gar nicht wahr", versuchte Rokko sein Gegenüber aufzubauen. „Und ich vermisse meine Familie und meine Freunde." – „Das kann ich dir nachempfinden", gestand Rokko. „Kim hat nächste Woche Geburtstag und wir sind eingeladen. Da kannst du viele neue Leute kennen lernen", bemühte er sich, Lisa eine Option aufzuzeigen. „Ja?", fragte diese hoffnungsvoll. „Du würdest mich mitnehmen?" – „Ja, natürlich werde ich das – du gehörst ja jetzt auch irgendwie zur Familie." – „Zumindest glaubt Tante Trudi das." - „Genau und die lässt sich nicht so leicht an der Nase herumführen", lachte Rokko.


	16. Chapter 16

14

16.

„Und das ist von Jürgen und mir", erklärte Hannah, als sie Kim ein Geschenk überreichte. „Die Tasche ist von Hannah. Der Inhalt ist von mir", fügte Jürgen hinzu. „Oh, toll", meinte Kim überheblich. „Jetzt weiß ich schon, dass es eine Tasche ist und eine… eine selbst gebrannte CD", fuhr sie verächtlich fort. „Ja, und selbst runtergeladen – ganz legal", triumphierte Jürgen. „Uuhh, ganz egal – du bist so ein böser Junge", zickte Kim herum. „Ich finde das sehr nett von Herrn Decker – gute Musik kann man nie genug im Haus haben", mischte Laura sich in das Gespräch. „Lass uns die CD doch gleich mal anhören", schlug sie vor und griff nach dem Silberling.

Erste Rhythmen erklangen und Kim nickte anerkennend. „Geile Musik", gab sie zu. „Hey, wer will tanzen? Das lädt förmlich zum Tanzen ein. Ich will tanzen", verkündete sie überschwänglich. Dann schnappte sie sich Timo und zog ihn in die Mitte des Seidelschen Wohnzimmers. „Möchtest du vielleicht auch tanzen?", fragte Rokko Lisa, die den Großteil der Geburtstagsfeier damit verbracht hatte, mit staunendem Gesichtsausdruck das Treiben um sich herum zu beobachten. „Ich weiß nicht… ich glaube, ich sollte nicht tanzen. Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht so gut kann. Es täte mir um deine Füße leid", flüsterte sie Rokko zu und dachte daran, welches Debakel ihr erster Tanz mit Rokko beim Kostümball gewesen war. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Hauptsache, du hast Spaß dabei. Komm, wir probieren es einfach mal und wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, dann sagst du es und wir hören wieder auf", schlug Rokko vor und schenkte Lisa ein Lächeln, so dass sie es nicht über das Herz brachte, abzulehnen.

„Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was Rokko an der findet", unkte Kim vom Rand der Tanzfläche aus. Mittlerweile tanzten nur noch Rokko und Lisa. Besonders letztere schien dabei den Spaß ihres Lebens zu haben. Hannah sah sich suchend nach Jürgen um – sie hatte keine Lust auf Kim spitze Bemerkungen und erhoffte sich von Jürgens Anwesenheit, dass dieser Kim mit seinem ganz speziellen Humor von ihren Breitseiten abhalten würde. „Ich meine… sieh sie dir doch mal an – sie ist hässlich und so dämlich. Ich wollte ihr eines meiner Kleider leihen, weil sie in ihrem eigenen aussieht wie… wie… ‚Aus unsere kleine Farm' entlaufen. Das wollte sie nicht – zu weit ausgeschnitten, zu kurzm, blabla", unkte Kim weiter. Mit verächtlichem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete sie das tanzende Paar. „Nun ja, es kann eben nicht jeder so aussehen, als würde er direkt von dieser Party auf den Strich gehen", erwiderte Hannah mit einem Seitenhieb auf Kims Aufzug. So kannte sich Hannah auch gar nicht – sie war doch sonst so gut mit Kim befreundet. Nichtsdestotrotz nervten sie diese Bemerkungen über Lisa. „Ich habe schnell die CD getauscht", freute Jürgen sich, als er zu den beiden jungen Frauen herüberkam. „Gleich lernt Lisa, was ein Klammerblues ist", grinste er breit.

„Oh ey, nee. Wenn die so weitermachen, können die sich eine Luftröhre teilen", kommentierte Kim einige Zeit später missmutig, wozu die langsame Musik bei Rokko und Lisa geführt hatte. „Ich würde jetzt gerne aufhören zu tanzen", ließ Lisa atemlos verlauten. „Ist gut", lächelte Rokko. „Was willst du dann tun?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich würde gerne etwas essen." Kim hatte diesen Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen und drehte sich zum Buffet. Nachdem sie zwei Stück Pizza auf je einen Teller gelegt hatte, holte sie eine kleine Tüte mit einem dunklen Pulver aus ihrer Rocktasche. „So, du kleine Schlafmütze, jetzt wirst du erfahren, was Spaß ist", kommentierte sie, wie sie das Pulver auf eines der Stücken rieseln ließ. „Hier Lisa", wandte sie sich dann freundlich lächelnd an die ehemalige Amish-Frau. „Möchtest du vielleicht ein Bier oder ein Glas Wein dazu?" – „Ähm, nein Danke", erwiderte Lisa. „Wie dumm von mir. Das hätte ich mir denken sollen, dass du nicht trinkst. Wie wäre es mit einem Glas Cola?" – „Was ist Cola?" – „Das wirst du mögen, Lisa. Das schmeckt süß und da ist Kohlensäure drin", ermutigte Rokko seine Begleiterin, das ihr unbekannte Getränk zu probieren.

„Vielleicht hätte ihr niemand Cola geben sollen", kommentierte Jürgen, wie Lisa völlig aufgedreht über die Tanzfläche hüpfte, laut mitsang und wild gestikulierte. „Ich habe eher den Eindruck, es stimmt etwas nicht mit ihr", murmelte Hannah zurück. „Als wäre sie betrunken oder…" – „… stünde unter Drogen", vervollständigte Jürgen. „Unsere Lisa doch nicht", beruhigte er mehr sich selbst als Hannah. „Sie holt bestimmt nur das Spaß-Defizit der Amish-Jahre nach", schmunzelte Jürgen. „Naja, aber Fremdschäm-Potential hat das schon", gestand Hannah.

„Lisa?", wandte Rokko sich an die wie wild tanzende junge Frau. „Tante Trudi möchte nach Hause. Du machst den Eindruck, als…" Lisa griff nach Rokkos Händen, um ihn in ihren Tanz einzubeziehen. „… als hättest du viel Spaß. Du könntest noch ein bisschen bleiben. Ich fahre Tante Trudi schnell nach Hause und komme dann wieder her. Lisa?" Verwirrt beobachtete Rokko, dass Lisa ihn scheinbar gar nicht richtig wahrnahm. „Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte er sie dann. „Lisa?" Wortlos sank die junge Frau zu Boden. „Ach du meine Güte", entfuhr es Trudi, die im Türrahmen darauf wartete, dass Rokko ihr gleich folgen würde. „Gabrielle, schnell, rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen", forderte sie die Haushälterin auf, die gerade aus der Küche kam, um die Bestände an Knabbersachen zu kontrollieren. Automatisch drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

„Sie hat halluzinogene Pilze genommen – in einer nicht ganz ungefährlichen Menge", erklärte der Oberarzt einer Berliner Klinik Jürgen, Hannah und Rokko, die mit besorgten Mienen auf dem Krankenhausflur standen. „Das kann nicht sein, Herr Doktor", fand Jürgen als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Wieso denn nicht? Sie ist genau die Zielgruppe dafür." – „Nein, das ist sie eben nicht. Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne Lisa. Sie nimmt keine Drogen, sie trinkt nicht. Überhaupt tut sie nichts moralisch Verwerfliches." – „Gut, dann hat sie sie eben nicht genommen, aber wir konnten halluzinogene Pilze nachweisen. Sie kommen doch von einer Party, oder? Könnte es möglich sein, dass ihr jemand die Drogen untergejubelt hat? Im Essen oder im Getränk vielleicht?", hakte der Arzt nach. „Sie hat nicht viel gegessen. Nur ein Stück Pizza", tat Hannah ihre Beobachtungen kund. „Das hat Kim ihr doch gereicht, oder?", suchte Jürgen nach einer Bestätigung. „Willst du damit sagen, meine Schwester hätte etwas mit Drogen zu tun?", meldete sich nun auch Rokko zu Wort. „Es gibt ja nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Kim, die Lisa das Stück Pizza gereicht hat oder Gabrielle, die sie gebacken hat. Dann hätten wir aber alle Pilze intus, oder? Ich will ja auch niemanden beschuldigen. Ich denke nur, dass Kim unsere erste Anlaufstelle sein sollte bei der Frage, wie die Pilze in Lisa gekommen sind", beschwichtigte Jürgen sein Gegenüber. „Kann ich bitte zu Lisa?", wandte Rokko sich dann an den Arzt. „Sie schläft. Wir behalten sie zur Beobachtung über Nacht hier. Sie sollten ihr wirklich Zeit geben, sich zu erholen. Überhaupt habe ich Ihnen schon mehr gesagt, als ich Ihnen hätte sagen dürfen – Sie gehören ja nicht zur Familie." – „Bruno!", murmelte Jürgen plötzlich. „Der weiß noch von nichts." – „Dann gehen wir jetzt zu ihm", entschied Hannah. „Gut, Sie finden alleine raus?", verabschiedete sich der Arzt von den drei jungen Leuten.

Eine Hand streichelte ein paar verwuschelte blonde Strähnen zurück. „Rokko?", flüsterte Lisas erschöpfte Stimme. „Pscht, schlaf weiter. Ich darf eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Ich wollte nur schnell nach dir sehen." – „Was war denn mit mir los?", fragte Lisa mit vor Erschöpfung geschlossenen Augen. „Das erkläre ich dir, wenn es dir besser geht. Das ist nicht ganz so einfach zu verstehen. Du musst heute Nacht hier bleiben, aber morgen kannst du schon wieder nach Hause. Ich hole dich ab, wenn du möchtest." – „Rokko?" – „Ja." – „Bitte, sag Bruno nichts, ja? Er soll sich keine Sorgen machen." – „Lisa, das kann ich ihm nicht verschweigen. Hannah und Jürgen sind schon auf dem Weg zu ihm. Er muss doch wissen, was mit seiner kleinen Schwester ist." Lisa seufzte schwer. „Schlaf gut, Kleines", verabschiedete Rokko sich.

„Wer ist da?", wollte Bruno wissen, als es mitten in der Nacht an seiner Wohnungstür klingelte. „Ich bin's Jürgen." – „Und Hannah", kam es von der anderen Seite der Tür. Freudig überrascht riss Bruno die Tür auf. „Was gibt es denn so spät noch? Kommt doch rein. Es sieht schlimm aus, weil ich gerade arbeite – also an meinen Schuhen, aber das macht euch hoffentlich nichts aus", sprudelte es aus Bruno. „Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf", winkte Jürgen ab. „Wir sind hier, weil… Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht aufregst. Lisa ist bei der Feier bei den Seidels zusammengebrochen. Sie ist im Krankenhaus." – „Oh nein", entfuhr es Bruno. „Wie geht es ihr denn? Was ist denn mit ihr los?" – „Sie muss über Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben – zu Beobachtung. Irgendjemand hat ihr Drogen unter das Essen gemischt, aber keine Sorge, sie übersteht das unbeschadet." – „Keine Sorge? Du sagst, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Hallo? Meine Schwester ist im Krankenhaus, sie hatte Kontakt mit Drogen, was glaubst du, was ich mir mache? Sorgen natürlich. Wann kann ich zu ihr?" – „Morgen früh, wenn sie entlassen wird, dürfte das kein Problem sein", mischte Hannah sich diplomatisch in das Gespräch ein.

„Und? Wie geht es deine Freundin?", bestürmten die Seidels Rokko, als dieser in die Villa zurückkehrte. „Ich will mit Kim sprechen", knurrte Rokko bloß. „Kim? Was hat die denn damit abzumachen?", wollte Laura wissen. „Jemand hat Lisa halluzinogene Pilze auf das Essen gestreut und Kim hat Lisa ein Stück Pizza gereicht." Lauras Augen wurden groß. „Was für Pilze?", wollte Rokkos Pflegevater wissen. „Das ist eine Art Droge. Lisa hätte wer-weiß-was passieren können", echauffierte sich der junge Mann. „Kim? Kim Seidel, komm sofort hier runter", donnerte Friedrichs Stimme durch die Villa.

„Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig?", schnauzte Friedrich herum. „Nicht nur, dass du das Zeug selbst nimmst, nein, du jubelst es auch noch anderen Leuten unter. Hast du eine Ahnung, in welche Gefahr die Frau Plenske gebracht haben könntest?" – „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass die nichts abkam", erwiderte Kim trotzig. „Das schlägt dem Fass ja den Boden aus", erhob Friedrich erneut die Stimme. „Ich habe den Eindruck, wir hätten nicht deinen achtzehnten, sondern deinen achten Geburtstag gefeiert. Wie kann man nur so sein? Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen? Du wirst dich bei Frau Plenske entschuldigen und zwar so schnell wie möglich." – „Das werde ich nicht. Diese… diese Schnepfe…" – „Es reicht, Kim", meldete sich nun auch Laura zu Wort. „Du wirst tun, was dein Vater dir sagt. Außerdem hast du Hausarrest. Dein Leben wird sich in den nächsten Monaten zwischen Schule und Zuhause abspielen. Kein Ausgehen, keine Kreditkarten, in den Ferien wirst du in der Firma aushelfen. Deine überhebliche Art kannst du dabei gleich Zuhause lassen", entschied Laura zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden. „Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen", schrie Kim. „Doch, das kann ich. Ich bin deine Mutter und ich habe Verantwortung für dich." – „Ich bin volljährig!" – „Aber solange du in meinem Haus wohnst, wirst du dich meinen Entscheidungen beugen." – „Unseren Entscheidungen", bekräftigte Friedrich seine Frau in dieser Kraftprobe. „Ihr seid solche Spießer!", funkelte Kim verächtlich. „Wir sind Spießer, die hier das sagen haben", meinte Friedrich plötzlich ganz ruhig. „Und die Spießer sagen dir: Ab in dein Zimmer. Wir wollen dich erst zum Frühstück wieder sehen." Wutentbrannt sprang Kim vom Sofa hoch und stapfte die Treppe hinauf.

„Ächem", räusperte Mariella sich nach einigen Augenblicken des peinlichen Schweigens. „So… so… unangenehm das Ganze auch ist, ich bin müde. Wenn es dann nichts mehr zu besprechen gibt, würde ich gerne schlafen gehen." – „Natürlich, Mariella, geh nur. David, du auch. Du musst doch morgen wieder in die Firma", erwiderte Laura mütterlich. „Rokko, du übernachtest doch bestimmt auch in deinem alten Zimmer, oder? Tante Trudi haben wir im Gästezimmer untergebracht – du wärst bei dir also nur alleine und das solltest du jetzt nicht sein." Rokko nickte matt. Er war besorgt um Lisa und so maßlos enttäuscht von seiner kleinen Schwester. Er wusste noch ganz genau, wie sie zur Welt gekommen war und wie er zu gerne beim Wickeln und Anziehen des Babys geholfen hatte. Er sprach so selten von ihr als „Pflegeschwester", was vermutlich auch daran lag, dass er sie hatte aufwachsen sehen, sie viel mehr als Schwester betrachtete als David und vor allem zu Richard, die ja quasi schon da waren, als er zu den Seidels gekommen war.

„Ein Glas Milch und drei Kekse vor dem Schlafengehen", schmunzelte Laura, als sie Rokko kurze Zeit später in der Küche antraf. „Manche Dinge ändern sich nie", lächelte sie sanft. „Hey, nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Deine Freundin wird wieder gesund, Kim wird auch bald einsehen, dass sie sich komplett daneben benommen hat…" – „Laura, um Kim geht es gar nicht. Es geht um Lisa. Ich kämpfe um jeden Hauch von Vertrauen und dann reißt jemand diese fragile Gerüst einfach so ein", seufzte Rokko. „Komm mal her", forderte Laura ihren Pflegesohn auf und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. „Sie bedeutet dir wirklich viel, oder?" – „Ich liebe sie", gestand Rokko ihr. „Oh, das freut mich so für dich. Das kommt schon wieder in Ordnung." – „Das hast du mir immer gesagt – schon als Kind und ich kam trotzdem nie zu meiner richtigen Ma zurück." – „Oh, Rokko", seufzte Laura. „Das ist doch etwas ganz Anderes." – „Ich weiß", erwiderte der Werbefachmann. „Ich nehme das Glas Milch mit in mein Zimmer, ja?" – „Ja. Schlaf gut, meine Junge."

„Bruno, Bruno, du kannst da noch nicht rein", hielt Rokko Lisas Bruder am nächsten Morgen davon ab, in das Krankenzimmer zu stürmen. „Die Visite läuft noch." – „Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?", fuhr Bruno sein Gegenüber ganz Amish-untypisch aggressiv an. „Du hast mir versprochen, du passt auf sie auf, als wäre sie deine eigene Schwester", fügte er in einem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall hinzu. Schuldbewusst sah Rokko zu Boden. „Ich weiß und das habe ich auch so gemeint. Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für mein Versagen." – „Das ist ja jetzt ein bisschen dicke aufgetragen", gab Bruno sich versöhnlich. „Aber trotzdem. Das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Egal, was euer seltsames Zusammenwohnprojekt soll, es ist beendet. Ich nehme Lisa jetzt mit nach Hause. Du kannst dich sicher alleine um deine Tante kümmern." Zerknirscht nickte Rokko – er konnte Bruno nur zu gut verstehen. Im umgekehrten Fall hätte er wohl auch so reagiert.

„Komm, Lisa, es geht nach Hause", nahm Bruno seine Schwester in Empfang. „Zu uns nach Hause?", lächelte sie. „Mit Rokko?", fragte sie, als sie den jungen Mann entdeckte. „Nein, Rokko geht zu sich nach Hause und wir zu uns. Du wohnst jetzt wieder bei uns, damit das nicht noch einmal passiert." – „Aber es war nicht Rokkos Schuld." – „Das macht keinen Unterschied. Du kommst jetzt mit mir." Brunos Hand legte sich um Lisas Oberarm, dirigierte sie sanft, aber bestimmt in Richtung Ausgang des Krankenhauses. „Bruno, das geht nicht. Das ist nicht Teil der Abmachung." – „Welche Abmachung?", wollte Bruno wissen. „Die Abmachung mit David. Was glaubst du, wer unsere Stromrechnung beglichen hat? Im Moment unsere Miete zahlt? Bruno, er hat mir versprochen, dass er dir und deinen Schuhen eine Chance gibt, wenn ich mich mit Rokko zusammen um Tante Trudi kümmere. Es tut niemandem weh und…" – „Es ist Prostitution!", entfuhr es Bruno in einer Lautstärke, die ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf dem Krankenhausflur garantierte. „Das ist es nicht. Es ist viel mehr eine Eine-Hand-wäscht-die-andere-Angelegenheit. Bruno, bitte. Ich möchte dir mit deiner Firma helfen und…" Verletzt sah Bruno beiseite. „Ich weiß ja, dass es nicht so gut läuft, aber… du bist doch meine Schwester. Du musst das nicht machen und schon gar nicht unter diesen Bedingungen." Lisa legte ihre Hände in Bruno und drückte sie kurz. „Es macht mir aber nichts aus und ich möchte es für dich und deinen Traum tun. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ich komme jetzt mit dir nach Hause und wir verbringen den Tag miteinander. Heute Abend gehe ich wieder zu Rokko, okay? Es ist ja nicht mehr für lange. Tante Trudis Beinbruch verheilt ziemlich gut", ermutigte Lisa ihren Bruder. „Gut", seufzte Bruno gequält. „Gut, aber wenn das noch einmal passiert, dann…", begann er zu drohen, doch ihm fiel keine gute Fortsetzung ein. „Dann komme ich wieder nach Hause", lächelte Lisa. „Ich sage nur schnell Rokko Bescheid und dann beginnt unser Bruder-Schwester-Tag."


	17. Chapter 17

14

17.

„Das wird der Hit, da bin ich mir sicher", strotzte David vor Selbstbewusstsein, als er Jürgens Kiosk betrat. „Guten Morgen", grüßte Jürgen, wurde aber von David völlig ignoriert. „Morgen, Jürgen", erwiderte Rokko, der David wortlos gefolgt war. „Wie geht's dir, was macht die Kunst?", begann er ein wenig Smalltalk mit dem Kioskbesitzer. „Alles im grünen Bereich und selbst?" – „Eigentlich auch, bloß zurzeit ist stressig. Ein gewisser Jemand hat mir die ganze Vorbereitung des Kerima-Awards aufgehalst", erwiderte Rokko und deutete mit dem Kinn auf David, der gedankenverloren das Zeitungsregal durchstöberte. „Kerima-Award, klingt ja sehr wichtig. Ist bestimmt die bedeutendste Auszeichnung direkt nach dem Bundesverdienstkreuz", scherzte Jürgen. „Das ist ein Pferderennen", korrigierte David gereizt. „Oh, ich bin so ein crétin", schmunzelte Jürgen. „Das geht ja aus dem Namen auch nicht hervor", nahm Rokko seinen Freund quasi in Schutz. „Aber ich weiß, dass das hier ein Kiosk und keine Bibliothek ist", ergriff Jürgen mit einem Seitenhieb auf Davids Verhalten wieder das Wort. „Entweder Sie kaufen es oder Sie lassen es, aber anmorkeln, lesen und zurücklegen geht gar nicht." – „Die hier voll mit…", begann David, nur um von Rokko unterbrochen zu werden: „… Vorschusslorbeeren für etwas, dessen Planung bisher kaum mehr als ein Luftschloss ist." – „Aber nicht mehr lange", fügte David hinzu. „Dank dir", lächelte er seinen Bruder an. Dann legte er Jürgen einen Stapel Zeitschriften auf den Kassentisch. „Die hier wären es dann." – „Und die hier noch", meinte Jürgen und legte eine kleine Schachtel auf den Papierstapel. „Geleebananen?", fragte David verdattert. „Die mag ich aber gar nicht und die will ich auch gar nicht haben." – „Die sind ja nicht für Sie, sondern für Lisa. Die mag Geleebananen nämlich sehr gerne." – „Das ist mir aber egal", erwiderte David und schob die Süßigkeiten wieder zu Jürgen. „Ich finde, diese Kleinigkeiten schulden Sie Lisa", meinte dieser mit Nachdruck und schob die Packung wieder zu seinem Gegenüber. „Warum?", verlangte David zu wissen. „Das ist so typisch", platzte es aus Jürgen heraus. „Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?", mischte Rokko sich ein. „Was mit mir los ist?", wiederholte Jürgen. „Dieser Snob kotzt mich einfach an. Kommt hier rein wie Lord Kacke… Haben Sie Lisa schon mal Zuhause besucht? Kennen Sie das Loch, das sie sich mit ihrem Bruder teilt?" David warf Rokko einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern, sah dann aber betreten zu Boden, immerhin kannte er Lisas Wohnung. „Was wissen Sie von Lisa, he? Wussten Sie, dass sie jeden Cent von ihrem mickrigen Gehalt in das Geschäft ihres Bruders steckt? Halt, nein, so stimmt das ja nicht: Sie steckt jeden Cent in das Geschäft ihres Bruders, der von ihrem Gehalt übrig bleibt, nachdem sie die Rate für ihre Augen-OP gezahlt hat. Ach ja richtig, nach der genialen Aktion Ihrer Schwester bleibt nichts mehr übrig für Bruno, denn jetzt hat sie die Augen-OP und die Krankenhauskosten für ihren unfreiwilligen Drogentrip am Hals." Jürgen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte David böse an. „Das habe ich in der Tat nicht gewusst", gestand David. „Wieso ist sie auch nicht versichert?", winkte er die Thematik ab. „So einfach ist das also für Sie, ja? Ich finde, Sie tun viel zu wenig für Lisa. Ich meine, immerhin rettet sie Ihren Arsch." David runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. „Sind Sie etwas so schweigsam, weil Sie nicht wollen, dass Ihr… Ihr… was auch immer Rokko für Sie darstellt, erfährt, wie Sie Lisa dazu gebracht haben, dass sie bei diesem ganze Scheiß mitmacht? Soll ich es ihm erklären, so ein paar kleine Details Ihrer Abmachung, damit wir ganz offen weiterreden können?" Entsetzt sah David sein Gegenüber an. „Was für eine Abmachung, David?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ja, David, erzähl Rokko davon", ermutigte Jürgen den Geschäftsmann sarkastisch. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen", presste David zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. „Ich nehme diese Zeitschriften. Wenn Sie sie mir nicht verkaufen, dann kaufe ich bei der Konkurrenz." Jürgen blätterte einmal durch den Stapel Zeitschriften. „Macht 12 Euro." David knallte einen 20-Euro-Schein auf den Tisch. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen Wechselgeld?", zog Jürgen ihn auf, als er sich betont langsam an der Kasse zu schaffen machte. „Ich nehme die Geleebananen für Lisa", meldete Rokko sich zu Wort. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von der ganzen Szene halten sollte. Allerdings wusste er, dass Jürgen nicht grundlos so einen Aufstand machen würde. „Gibst du mir auch die Krankenhausrechnung?" – „Was willst du denn damit?", fragte David perplex. „Doch nicht etwa bezahlen?" – „Nein, ich werde sie Friedrich geben, immerhin ist es Kims Schuld, dass Lisa ins Krankenhaus musste. Ich spreche nachher auch gleich mit Max – gemeinsam finden wir bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, dass Lisa eine Krankenversicherung kriegt." – „Wenigstens einer in der Mischpoke, der etwas kapiert zu haben scheint", stichelte Jürgen weiter. „Wenn du einen Moment warten kannst, hole ich die Krankenhausunterlagen aus meinem Hinterzimmer", bot er Rokko dann an.

„Das ist ja ein interessantes Waffeleisen", bemerkte Lisa am Abend. Sie hatte etwas aus Rokkos Gerätefriedhof gezogen. „Das ist kein Waffeleisen, sondern ein Sandwichtoaster", korrigierte Rokko sie lächelnd. „Wie funktioniert das?", wollte Lisa wissen. „An und für sich ist das nicht schwer. Du steckt den Stecker in die Dose und wenn der Toaster warm genug ist, dann legst du Brot rein, tust drauf, was die schmeckt – ich rate aber von grüner Gurke ab, das schmeckt nicht – legst noch eine Scheibe Brot drauf, Deckel zu und kurz warten, bis das Brot braun ist." Rokko zuckte mit den Schultern, weil er nicht wusste, was er Lisa noch hätte erklären können. „Oh, lass uns das gleich mal ausprobieren", schlug Lisa freudig-aufgeregt vor. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, was wir zum Abendessen machen können." – „Ja, aber… weißt du, als ich noch studiert habe, da habe ich mich quasi rund um die Uhr aus diesem Teil ernährt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür schon wieder bereit bin." – „Du hast studiert?", fragte Lisa ehrfürchtig. „Hm, Medien und Kommunikation. Ist jetzt aber auch schon einige Zeit her", erwiderte Rokko, nahm dann aber erst Lisas sehnsüchtigen Blick wahr. „Hey, dafür kannst du supertoll nähen, stricken und noch allerlei andere Wunder mit Stoff vollbringen. Das lernst du in keinem Studium der Welt. Außerdem bleibt dir diese Option ja, wenn du deinen Schulabschluss nachgemacht hast", ermutigte er die junge Frau.

„Das war wirklich lecker. Können wir das noch mal machen?", strahlte Lisa beim Abwasch einige Zeit später. „Können wir", erwiderte Rokko nachdenklich. „Bruno hätte das bestimmt auch gefallen", plapperte Lisa weiter. „Dann lad ihn doch einfach das nächste Mal ein", schlug Rokko vor. „Ehrlich? Da freut er sich bestimmt." Rokko drehte sich weg, um das Geschirrtuch an seinen Haken zu hängen. „Lisa, darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?", wandte er sich dann an die junge Frau. „Ja, was ist denn? Soll ich dir die Rumspringa noch mal erklären?", witzelte Lisa. „Nein, nein", winkte Rokko ab. „Diesmal geht es um etwas Anderes. Ich war heute bei Jürgen… er hat angedeutet, dass es eine… eine Art Abmachung zwischen dir und David gibt", stellte er in den Raum. „Ähm, ja", erwiderte Lisa. „Was soll ich dir sagen? Ich kann nun einmal nicht lügen – ja, es stimmt, es gibt eine Abmachung. David hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Strom bei Bruno und mir nicht abgestellt wird und er zahlt die Miete bis Jahresende. Außerdem hat er versprochen, er gibt Brunos Schuhen eine Chance, wenn… wenn Tante Trudi… naja, wenn das alles klappt." – „Verstehe. Dann bist du gar nicht freiwillig hier", stellte Rokko enttäuscht fest. „Nein… ja… also, es geht um Bruno. Ich will doch nur, dass er seine Chance bekommt. Er arbeitet so hart und…" Lisa verstummte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. „Aber… aber ich habe dich wirklich gerne. Es ist mir nicht schwer gefallen – also, von dieser Warte aus betrachtet." – „Das freut mich", seufzte Rokko. „Ich bin dann mal im Arbeitszimmer. Es gibt so viel vorzubereiten für den Kerima-Award."

Seufzend ließ Rokko sich auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen. Fast schon verzweifelt fuhr er mit den Händen durch seine Locken. „Ganz toll, Kowalski", sprach er mit sich selbst. „Da verliebst du dich Hals über Kopf in diese Frau und dann ‚mag' sie dich nur", spöttelte er.


	18. Chapter 18

14

18.

„Kowalski", meldete Rokko sich am Telefon. „Hallo. Bruno hier." – „Hey", grüßte der Werbefachmann. „Lisa freut sich schon sehr darauf, den Tag mit dir zu verbringen. Soll ich sie dir mal geben?" Ohne Bruno zu Wort kommen zu lassen, reichte Rokko den Hörer an Lisa bei, die noch schnell einen Bissen von ihrem Brötchen herunter schlang. „Hallo Bruno", begrüßte sie ihren Bruder kauend. „Hallo. Lisa, ich… ich weiß, du hast dich darauf gefreut, den Tag mit mir zu verbringen. Der Kerima-Award und so, aber…" – „Du kannst nicht", erriet Lisa Brunos Anliegen. „Ja. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Lisa. Ich wollte wirklich gerne kommen, aber… naja, hier ist diese Kundin, deren Absatz abgebrochen ist und…" – „Eine Kundin?", freute Lisa sich. „Die geht natürlich vor", ermutigte sie ihren Bruder weiter. „Gib dein Bestes, dann kommt sie bestimmt wieder."

„Können wir dann?", drängelte Tante Trudi kurze Zeit später. „Ich hasse es, nicht pünktlich zu sein." – „Darum muss sie über zwei Stunden zu früh los", raunte Rokko Lisa amüsiert zu. „Kommt ihr endlich?", wiederholte Trudi ihre Aufforderung nachdrücklicher. „Ach Lisa, nun guck doch nicht so", wandte Rokko sich an seine Mitbewohnerin auf Zeit. „Bruno hätte bestimmt nicht abgesagt, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre." – „Ich weiß. Ich freue mich ja auch für ihn. Trotzdem ist es schade…" – „In der Tat. Hey, ich sag dir was. Wir machen Fotos und du siehst dir alles genau an, dann kannst du ihm berichten", schlug Rokko vor. „Das ist eine schöne Idee", strahlte Lisa. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Tante Trudi, die an der Eingangstür wartete. „Dann kann's ja losgehen", entschied die betagte Dame.

„So, jetzt kann ich mich um Ihr Absatz-Problem kümmern", lächelte Bruno seine junge und ziemlich attraktive Kundin an. „Deswegen hätten Sie doch aber nicht Ihre Pläne absagen müssen. Wenn ich noch Kleber im Haus gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich den blöden Absatz selbst wieder angeklebt", erwiderte die adrett gekleidete Frau. „Wäre ich Ihr Absatz und würden Sie mich blöd nennen, dann würde ich auch abbrechen", witzelte Bruno. „Ja, ja, ist eben auch nur ein Mensch so ein Schuh. Was ist nun? Können Sie das kleben?" – „Können schon, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee." – „Wieso nicht?" – „Weil Sie dann gleich morgen wieder hier wären. Kleben hält erfahrungsgemäß nicht lange." Bruno drehte sich zu seiner Werkbank und legte allerlei Werkzeug bereit. „Wäre das nicht in Ihrem Sinn? Ich meine, wenn ich morgen wiederkomme, dann bezahle ich morgen auch wieder." – „So habe ich es noch nie betrachtet", gab Bruno nachdenklich zu. Mittlerweile hatte er den Schaden begutachtet und einen genauen Plan, wie er ihn beseitigen würde. „Das wirft ein gutes Licht auf Sie als Mensch, aber als Geschäftsmann? Hm, ich weiß ja nicht." Bruno war schon viel zu vertieft in seine Aufgabe, als dass er seiner Kundin noch etwas erwidern konnte. „Aber Sie kriegen das doch wieder hin, oder? Das sind meine Lieblingsschuhe…" – „Natürlich kriege ich das wieder hin. Allerdings… Sagen Sie mir bitte, warum diese Schuhe Ihre Lieblingsschuhe sind?" – „Hm, das ist ja ne seltsame Masche. Normale Männer hätte zuerst gefragt, wie ich heiße…" – „Aber das sagt mir doch nichts über Ihre Schuhe. Trotzdem dürfen Sie mir gerne sagen, wie Sie heißen." – „Wie heißen Sie denn?" – „Bruno Lehmann, aber das steht auf dem Schild über dem Laden." – „Das war ja jetzt nicht sehr charmant", überspielte die Kundin die Tatsache, dass sie peinlich berührt war. In der Tat hatte sie das Firmenschild nicht richtig gelesen. Sie war nur froh gewesen, dass sie so schnell einen Schuster gefunden hatte. „Was ist nun? Verraten Sie mir Ihren Namen?" – „Hoda… Schmidt", erwiderte die junge Frau. „Ungewöhnlicher Vorname", bemerkte Bruno. „Hm, und ein mehr als gewöhnlicher Nachname", seufzte Hoda. „Das kann sich ja ändern, wenn Sie mal heiraten", fuhr Bruno fort, während er weiter den Absatz von Hodas Lieblingsschuh reparierte. „Wie kommt es denn?" – „Was kommt wie?", fragte Hoda verwirrt. „Ihr Vorname." – „Ach, meine Mutter", seufzte Hoda lang gezogen. „Sie hat während der Schwangerschaft viel gelesen, unter anderem auch ‚Crackpot'. Kennen Sie das? Das ist von Adele Wiseman. Nein, vermutlich kennen Sie das nicht. Niemand kennt das. Deshalb werde ich auch von allen wegen meines Namens belächelt. Meine Mutter hat eben eine Vorliebe für die vergessenen Autoren der englischsprachigen Literatur. Tja, und nun heiße ich nach der wohl liebenswertesten Prostituierten der kanadischen Literatur." Bruno drehte sich um und platzierte Hodas Schuh direkt vor ihr. „So, fertig. Aber Sie können ihn nur wiederhaben, wenn Sie mir verraten, was diesen Schuh ausmacht… warum er Ihr Lieblingsschuh ist." – „Naja, erstens ist er ganz klassisch, passt zu Hosen und Röcken jeder Form und Farbe. Dann der Absatz – er ist hoch genug, um keinen Watschelgang zu verursachen, aber auch nicht so hoch, dass man nach einer Stunde tragen jede Bandscheibe einzeln spürt."

„Rokko, was hältst du davon, Lisa mal unsere Pferde zu zeigen?", schlug Laura vor. „Das Rennen beginnt erst in einer Stunde und…" – „Hast du den Eindruck, sie langweilt sich?", fragte Rokko alarmiert nach, denn er hatte einen ganz anderen Eindruck: Lisa beobachtete alles mit ihrer ganz eigenen, kindlichen Begeisterung. „Nein, aber dann kann sie mal woanders so strahlen", scherzte Rokkos Pflegemutter. „Lisa?", wandte Rokko sich an die ehemalige Amish-Frau. „Ja", drehte diese sich blitzschnell zu ihm um. „Laura hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir mal in die Ställe gehen und uns die Pferde ansehen. Hast du Lust?" – „Oh ja", strahlte Lisa.

„Handgefertigte Schuhe", grübelte Hoda. „Das hätte ich mir viel teurer vorgestellt. Die sind aber wirklich schön. Darf ich mal anprobieren?" Bruno nickte der faszinierenden dunkelhaarigen Frau zu. „Und bequem! Wow, laufen und drin sterben", begeisterte sich Hoda. „Nein, drin sterben doch bitte nicht", warf Bruno besorgt ein. „Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum man draußen vor dem Laden nichts davon erfährt. Ich meine, wer geht denn davon aus, Schule bei einem Schuster kaufen zu können?" – „Ich dachte, dass die Leute, die reinkommen…" – „Tz", unterbrach Hoda ihr Gegenüber. „Wir leben in einer Konsumgesellschaft. Die wenigsten Leute lassen kaputte Schuhe reparieren und die wenigsten dieser wenigen Leute, die es tun, kommen hierher." Hoda begutachtete Brunos Schaufenster. „Dahin müssen diese Prachtstücke." – „Wohin?", fragte Bruno verwirrt. „Ins Fenster, damit jeder sie sehen kann. Sie brauchen ein neues Schild und Werbung", plante Hoda. „Woah, stopp, stopp. Nicht so schnell", bremste Bruno die kleine, gedrungene Frau.

„Die sind so viel schöner als das Pferd meines Vaters", gestand Lisa Rokko leise. „Ihr habt ein Pferd?", fragte Rokko. „Hm." – „Hat es einen Namen?" – „Nein, hat es nicht. Es war eben das Pferd. ‚Ich gehe auf den Acker und nehme das Pferd mit', hat Vater immer gesagt." – „Vielleicht können wir ja mal ausreiten, in den nächsten Tagen oder so", schlug Rokko vor. „Ich kann nicht reiten", erklärte Lisa. „Das Pferd war nur zur Arbeit da. Es zieht den Pflug, verstehst du?" – „Ja. Ich dachte, Göberitz wäre eine gemäßigte Gemeinde und ihr dürftet Fahrzeuge benutzen." – „Das stimmt ja auch, aber nur wenn sie keine pneumatischen Reifen haben. Ackerarbeit ist immer noch… naja… Handarbeit. Das wird weitestgehend ohne Maschinen gemacht." Lisa drehte sich zu einer der Pferdeboxen um und bestaunte den Hengst, der darin stand. „Wow, der ist so schön", freute sie sich. „Darf ich ihn streicheln?" – „Na klar. Das ist Amadeo", stellte Rokko das Pferd vor. „Sehr erfreut, Amadeo. Ich bin Lisa." – „Sag mal", begann Rokko. „Wenn euer Pferd nur zur Arbeit da ist, dann ist das Pferderennen für dich bestimmt…" – „… seltsam?" – „… oder unnütz oder so", gestand Rokko ein. „Ja, irgendwie schon. Weißt du, der Teil von mir, der immer noch an den alten Werten hängt, sagt: Es ist falsch, ein Pferdrennen zu veranstalten. Naja, und mein neues Ich meint: Das gehört zu dieser Welt dazu und du kannst es nicht ablehnen." – „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Naja, du musst ja nicht all deine Werte ablegen, nur weil du jetzt in dieser Welt lebst", dachte er laut nach. „Und dann ist es ja auch so, dass nicht jeder Nicht-Amish Pferderennen gutheißt." – „Was ist mit dir?", wollte Lisa plötzlich wissen. „Der Kerima-Award ist wichtig für die Firma und eine alte Tradition. Den haben Friedrich und Onkel Klaus sehr früh ins Leben gerufen. Er gehört einfach zur Firma und zu meinem Leben dazu, aber wenn ich mir die Pferde so ansehe – vor allem auch in den familieneigenen Stallungen… naja, dann glaube ich, dass die Pferde glücklicher wären, wenn sie ohne Zwang ausgeritten würden…"

„So würde ich es lassen", meinte Hoda, nachdem sie Brunos Schaufenster umdekoriert hatte. „Ich meine, ich habe davon ja keine Ahnung. Ich bin ja nur Kindergärtnerin." – „Kindergärtnerin? Das stelle ich mir schön vor", erwiderte Bruno verträumt. „Dann haben Sie bestimmt auch eigene Kinder, oder?" – „Nee, liegt auch daran, dass bisher kein passender Vater dabei war." – „Oh, das tut mir leid", bekundete Bruno sein ehrliches Bedauern. „Ach, das muss es nicht. Der kommt schon noch und wenn nicht, betüdele ich eben ausschließlich fremde Kinder."

„Wollen wir uns noch eine Kugel Eis genehmigen, bevor das Rennen beginnt?", fragte Rokko Lisa, als sie auf dem Weg zurück zur Tribüne an einem Eiswagen vorbeikamen. „Oh, sehr gerne", lachte Lisa. „Hallo", grüßte Rokko den Verkäufer. „Wir hätten gerne ein Eis – eins für die junge Dame und eins für mich. Lisa, Ladies first. Such dir etwas aus." Lisa legte einen Zeigefinger auf die Unterlippe. „Hm, Schokolade", entschied sie zögerlich. „Nein, halt, lieber Vanille", korrigierte sie sich dann. „Nein, doch Schokolade. Ja, ich möchte Schokolade", entschied sie sich erneut anders. „Dann nimm doch Stracciatella, Kleene", lachte der rundliche Eisverkäufer. Lisa betrachtete nachdenklich die empfohlene Sorte. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn Sie der jungen Frau einfach eine Kugel Schokolade und eine Kugel Vanille geben?", warf Rokko amüsiert ein. Lisa fuhr sofort herum und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das geht aber nicht", widersprach sie. „Warum denn nicht? Es nimmt dir die Entscheidung ab und mir wäre es eine Freude." – „Na gut", nahm Lisa das Angebot zögerlich an.

„Kinder, was für ein aufregender Tag", seufzte Tante Trudi am Abend gut gelaunt, als sie sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ. „Friedrich wird sich immer noch ärgern, dass keines seiner Pferde einen Blumenpott gewonnen hat", lachte sie dann. „Vermutlich", gab Rokko schmunzelnd zu. „Lisa, wie hat es dir denn gefallen?", wandte die Tante sich an Rokkos vermeintliche Lebensgefährtin. „Gut, wirklich gut", erwiderte die Angesprochene. „Ich habe so etwas ja noch nie erlebt", fuhr sie dann fort, weil sie den Eindruck hatte, dass Tante Trudi sich nicht mit einer kurzen Antwort zufrieden geben würde. „Schön", kommentierte die Tante. „Habt ihr Hunger?", mischte Rokko sich in das Gespräch. „Nicht wirklich", meinte Friedrichs Schwester. „Dafür bin ich aber ziemlich müde. Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen." – „Na dann, gute Nacht, Tante Trudi." – „Ja, gute Nacht", beeilte Lisa sich hinzuzufügen. „Euch auch, Kinder", erwiderte die Tante und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Was ist mit dir, Lisa?", wandte Rokko sich an die junge Frau. „Hast du Hunger?" – „Oh ja, großen sogar", gestand sie grinsend. „Dann beeile ich mich, uns eine Kleinigkeit zu zaubern", grinste Rokko ebenfalls.

„Ich habe hier noch etwas Tiefgefrorenes gefunden. In der Mikrowelle ist das in ein paar Minuten fertig. Was denkst du?", präsentierte Rokko Lisa eine Plastikbox. „Ähm, ja", antwortete Lisa. Was um Himmels Willen war denn nun eine Mikrowelle? Besser nicht fragen. Rokko könnte sie sonst noch für nervig halten. Fasziniert beobachtete Lisa, wie Rokko einen Block gefrorenes Geschnetzeltes aus der Plastikbox in ein Gefäß aus Glas umfüllte und das Ganze dann in ein viereckiges Gerät steckte. Anschließend drehte er an einem Knopf und drückte einen Schalter. Was nun wohl passierte?, fragte Lisa sich.

Rokko schnitt gerade etwas Brot, als die Mikrowelle piepte. „Holst du das Essen mal bitte raus?", wandte er sich an Lisa, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Lisa zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, griff dann aber nach der Mikrowellentür. Plötzlich klirrte es und Lisa entfuhr ein entsetztes „Aua!" Rokko drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um und sah auch schon, was passiert war. „Oh nein, du hast ohne Handschuh hineingefasst? Komm, du musst deine Hand kühlen", entschied er und dirigierte Lisa zur Spüle. „Wieso war das dann in so kurzer Zeit so heiß?", fragte Lisa, als sie sich einigermaßen von dem Schreck erholt hatte. „Physikalisch kann ich dir das auch nicht erklären", gestand Rokko. „Du hast nicht gewusst, was eine Mikrowelle ist, richtig?" – „Hm", gestand Lisa, ohne Rokko anzusehen. „Ich wollte einfach nicht schon wieder… naja, fragen müssen, was das ist." – „Aber so etwas kannst du mich jederzeit fragen. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass viele von dem, was für mich selbstverständlich ist, etwas ganz Neues für dich ist." Rokko strich Lisa ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Als sie ihn immer noch nicht ansehen wollte, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. „Hey, tut's so weh?", fragte er, als er sah, dass Lisa Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Vielleicht sollten wir damit zum Arzt." – „Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur… ich habe deine… deine Schüssel kaputtgemacht." – „Vergiss die Schüssel. Komm erstmal mit ins Bad, da müsste ich noch Brandsalbe haben."

„So, tut's denn noch weh?", wollte Rokko wenig später wissen. „Nein", antwortete Lisa wahrheitsgemäß. „Nur noch ein bisschen, aber wir müssen bestimmt nicht zum Arzt." – „Dann ist ja gut." Rokko streichelte über Lisas Handrücken und drückte dann einen Kuss darauf. „Aber jetzt dürfte es gar nicht mehr wehtun", scherzte er. Lisa schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln. „Du bist immer so lieb zu mir", fing sie langsam an zu sprechen. „Warum?", sprach sie dann plötzlich ihre Angst, ausgenutzt zu werden, aus. „Warum?", wiederholte Rokko verdutzt. „Weil ich dich sehr, sehr gerne habe. Ich mag dich und ich bin gerne lieb zu dir." Lisa sah Rokko tief in die Augen. Nein, das war definitiv nicht gelogen! Schüchtern leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Geküsst hatten sie sich ja mittlerweile mehrmals und das war auch immer schön, aber gerade jetzt… gerade jetzt würde sie nichts lieber, als Rokkos Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Ob man in dieser Welt wohl als Frau den ersten Schritt wagen durfte? „Woran denkst du?", wollte Rokko wissen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich aus der Hocke erhoben und sah auf die auf dem Badewannenrand sitzende Lisa herab. „Ich… also… ich dachte daran, dass ich… dass ich dich gerne küssen würde." Einen Moment lang hatte Rokko das Gefühl, ihn würde ein Stromschlag durchfahren. „Und… und warum tust du es dann nicht?", wagte er sich vor. „Weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich das darf. Ich meine, als Frau." – „Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Hier ist das erlaubt", versicherte er Lisa, die sich nun auch erhob. „Ja?" – „Ja", unterstrich Rokko noch einmal, dass er diesen Kuss auch wollte. Lisa machte einen Schritt auf Rokko zu, drehte den Kopf erst nach rechts, dann nach links, dann wieder nach rechts und legte dann ihre Lippen auf Rokkos.


	19. Chapter 19

14

19.

An darauf folgenden Morgen ging die Tür zu Jürgens Kiosk besonders schwungvoll auf. „Jürgen! Jürgen!", rief Lisa schon, bevor sie die Tür richtig geöffnet hatte. Der Angesprochene ließ von seinem Zeitungsstapel ab und sah auf. „Lisa! Lisa!", imitierte er ihren aufgeregten Tonfall. „Bist du schon mal geküsst worden?", haspelte Lisa atemlos. „Ähm, ja. Hannah und ich, wir tun das dauernd", schmunzelte Jürgen. Er hatte an Kims Geburtstag genau gesehen, wie Rokko und Lisa sich geküsst hatten. Somit ergab ihre Frage keinen richtigen Sinn für ihn. „Nein, nein. Ich meine, so mit Zunge." – „Ja, Lisa, Hannah und ich, wir küssen uns auch mit Zunge." – „Auch da unten?", fragte Lisa und deutete auf ihren Schoß. Jürgen zuckte merklich zusammen. „Ich weiß, ich werde es bereuen – ob ich nun frage oder nicht", meinte er dann trocken. „Also, Lisa, hat Rokko dich da unten geküsst?" – „Ja", strahlte Lisa. „Okay", beruhigte Jürgen sich selbst. „Mit seiner Zunge?", suggerierte er Lisa fragend. „Nein, mit seinem Da-unten." – „Ah, mit seinem Da-unten", atmete Jürgen erleichtert aus. „Mit seinem Da-unten?!", fragte er dann entsetzt. „Ja", erwiderte Lisa. Neugierig sah sie den Kioskbesitzer an. „Was willst du denn jetzt von mir hören, Lisa?", formulierte er panisch die Frage, die ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Als Lisa nichts entgegnete, ergriff Jürgen erneut das Wort: „Du hast keine Ahnung, was Rokko da mit dir oder du mit ihm oder ihr miteinander gemacht habt, oder?" Jürgen packte Lisa an den Schultern und drängte sie zur Bank. „Komm, setz dich erstmal."

„Ich glaube, Rokko und du, ihr hattet Sex", diagnostizierte Jürgen professionell. „Sex?", fragte Lisa. „Ihr euch geliebt", versuchte Jürgen es mit einem Synonym, doch Lisas Blick wurde nur noch verständnisloser. „Ihr habt miteinander geschlafen? Gepoppt? Gevö… Okay, wenn du schon die anständigen Ausdrücke nicht kennst, dann brauche ich es mit den unanständigen gar nicht erst probieren", korrigierte er sich selbst. „Sex, Liebe machen, Beischlaf…", grübelte Jürgen weiter. „Nein, das war kein Beischlaf", empörte Lisa sich. „Das habe ich bei Kühen in der Gemee schon mal gesehen. Rokko lag aber mit dem Bauch auf meinem Bauch", triumphierte sie anschließend. „Ähm, ja. Weißt du auch warum es Kühe Bauch an Po treiben?" – „Nein", gestand Lisa. „Hast du schon mal eine Kuh auf dem Rücken liegen sehen? Nach dem Schlachten zählt nicht." – „Nein." – „Siehst du. Menschen können es aber auch Bauch an Po machen", schmunzelte Jürgen. „Das ist eine der vielen Variationen…" – „Hat Rokko das gemeint, als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich das ganz sicher wollen würde?" Jürgen kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich weiß nicht", gestand er. „Am besten, du erzählst mal von Anfang an, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Dein Einverständnis hatte Rokko ja offensichtlich…" – „Naja, das fing an mit der… der Mikrowelle." Irritiert zog Jürgen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ähm, ich sehe den kausalen Zusammenhang gerade nicht…", gab er zu. „Ich habe hineingefasst und mich verbrannt." – „Ja-a." – „Rokko ist dann mit mir ins Bad und hat die Verbrennung mit Salbe verarztet." – „Und dann seid ihr übereinander hergefallen?" – „Übereinander hergefallen?", fragte Lisa. „Nee, ich habe Rokko geküsst – auf den Mund. Ich wollte es ganz plötzlich – mehr als alles andere in dem Moment." – „Normalerweise würde ich jetzt sagen, dass mich das für dich freut, aber eigentlich will ich jetzt wissen, wie es weiterging." – „Naja, Rokko zu küssen, war im ersten Moment auch sehr schön… Ganz plötzlich hatte ich das Bedürfnis, seine Haut zu ertasten." – „Und was bietet sich da besser an, als seine Brust?", zog Jürgen sein Gegenüber auf. „Genau", bestätigte Lisa. „Ich habe einfach Rokkos Hemd aufgeknöpft." – „Also hast du ihn verführt", schlussfolgerte Jürgen.

„Lisa, warum weinst du denn jetzt?", wollte Jürgen nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens wissen. „Weil ich Rokko verführt habe – das hast du selbst gesagt. Jetzt werde ich doch blind", schluchzte Lisa. Jürgen unterdrückte ein Kichern und legte dann einen Arm um Lisas Schulter. „Hey, dass man vom Poppen blind wird, ist genauso ein Ammenmärchen, wie dass Wichsen blöd macht." – „Wichsen?", fragte Lisa schniefend. „Dass ist, wenn man Sex alleine macht. Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder, dafür hast du ja jetzt Rokko", grinste Jürgen breit. „Sag mal, er hat dir aber nicht wehgetan, oder?" – „Wer? Rokko? Nein… naja, im ersten Moment schon. Das hat sogar ziemlich gezwiebelt. Aber Rokko hat gleich aufgehört sein Da-unten in mein Da-unten zu schieben. Er wollte sogar wissen, ob ich Schmerzen habe." – „Du warst hoffentlich ehrlich…" – „Zuerst habe ich ‚nein' gesagt, aber Rokko hat gleich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt…" – „Und was hat er gemacht?" – „Er hat ganz stillgehalten und mich dann geküsst." – „Und dann?" – „Dann flutschte es plötzlich von alleine." Um nicht laut zu lachen, biss Jürgen sich auf die Lippen. „An deiner Ausdrucksweise arbeiten wir später, ja? Das heißt nämlich nicht ‚sein Da-unten' und ‚mein Da-unten' und ‚flutschen' ist auch irgendwie unpassend." – „Sag mal… habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, als ich… naja… Rokko hat sich ja dann irgendwann bewegt… Hätte ich mich nicht bewegen sollen?" – „Wie hat es sich denn angefühlt?" – „Gut." – „Na dann", zuckte Jürgen mit den Schultern. „Außer du hast hektische Gegenbewegungen gemacht und Rokko so einen Penisbruch zugefügt." – „Penisbruch?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Naja, das Da-unten beim Mann heißt Penis." – „Und das kann man sich brechen? Das war doch am Anfang ganz weich und hing runter." – „Ja, am Anfang. Was war denn etwas später?" – „Da war es nicht mehr weich und hing nicht mehr runter. Und dann kann man sich sein Da-unten brechen?" – „Joah, sagt zumindest Dieter Bohlen." – „Wer ist das nun schon wieder?" – „Vergiss ihn, der hat nichts mit alledem zu tun. Um zurück zum Thema zu kommen: Es hat aufgehört zu zwiebeln, es flutschte, ihr habt euch beide bewegt und dann?" – „Dann habe ich alles falsch gemacht", entgegnete Lisa verzweifelt. „Warum denn nun schon wieder?" – „Das hat so schön gekribbelt und gekitzelt und… es war schön und gleichzeitig schwer zu ertragen, verstehst du? Ich habe irgendwann die Augen zugemacht." – „Aha", zeigte Jürgen an, dass er Lisas Ausführungen zwar folgte, ihr Problem aber nicht verstand. „Als das Kitzeln immer doller wurde und ich das Gefühl hatte, gleich kommt etwas ganz, ganz… naja… Großes eben, da hat Rokko mich gebeten, ihn anzusehen. Ich habe dann auch kurz die Augen aufgemacht, aber dann wurde das Kitzeln auch schon übermächtig und ich habe die Augen gleich wieder zugemacht." – „Davon geht ja die Welt nicht unter. Das ist okay, wirklich. Das sieht Rokko sicher auch so. Nun trockne erstmal deine Tränen. Wenige Stunden nach deiner Entjungferung solltest du glücklich sein." – „Bin ich irgendwie auch. Weißt du, was ich sehr schön fand?" – „Was?" – „Rokko und ich, wir haben hinterher noch sehr lange geschmust. Ich bin dann sogar in seinen Armen eingeschlafen." Lisas verweintes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem seligen Lächeln. „Du magst Rokko schon sehr gerne, oder?" – „Ja, sehr, sehr gerne." – „Sag mal, bist du in ihn verliebt?" – „Verliebt? Ich weiß nicht… Wie fühlt sich das denn an?" – „Wie es sich anfühlt, verliebt zu sein? Hm… als ob Schmetterlinge in deiner Magengrube Samba tanzen. Das ist ein ganz besonderes Gefühl, das du nur für Rokko hast – vorausgesetzt, du bist in ihn verliebt." – „Ich glaube, darüber muss ich nachdenken." Lisa wollte gerade aufstehen, als Jürgen sie zurück auf die Bank zog. „Bevor du darüber nachdenkst, solltest du dir über etwas Anderes Gedanken machen: Habt ihr verhütet?" – „Was ist das?" – „Okay, verstehe – du weißt nicht, was Sex ist und kriegst nicht mit, wenn du welchen hast, also hast du auch nicht verhütet. Was ist mit Rokko? Hat der verhütet?" Lisa zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Hat er ein Kondom benutzt?", fragte Jürgen, grübelte aber schon, wie er es Lisa erklären konnte. „Hat er eine… eine kleine Plastiktüte über sein Da-unten gezogen?" – „Ja, hat er. Ich meine, so genau habe ich nicht hingesehen, aber er hat etwas darüber gezogen… aber erst als es nicht mehr weich war." – „Gut. Und er hat es die ganze Zweit aufbehalten?" – „Ja, als es vorbei war, hat Rokko es in ein Taschentuch gewickelt und neben das Bett gelegt. Als ich heute früh aufgestanden bin, war es allerdings schon weg." – „Okay, gut. Wenn ich dir mal einen Rat geben darf: Rede mit Rokko! Ihn betrifft das ja auch und… naja… er kann dir bestimmt mehr dazu sagen – wie er dazu steht und sich dabei fühlt und so." – „Das mache ich", lächelte Lisa. „Hoffentlich ist er nicht allzu enttäuscht."

Einige Augenblicke später betrat Hannah den Kiosk und fand einen Tränen lachenden Jürgen vor. „Was ist so komisch?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Lisa war gerade hier", kicherte Jürgen ausgelassen. „Oh, sie muss ja etwas sehr Außergewöhnliches angestellt haben, wenn du so lachst. Was war es?", fragte Hannah belustigt. „Sie hat ihre Unschuld verloren", prustete Jürgen. „Hm", meinte Hannah. „Das ist nicht unbedingt lustig", fuhr sie trocken fort. „Es ist auch weniger die Tatsache als das Wie", lachte Jürgen sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischend. „Hat sie sie etwa nicht auf die ganz klassische Weise verloren?" – „Doch, aber sie hat nichts davon mitgekriegt. Stell dir vor, Rokkos Da-unten flutscht in Lisas Da-unten und am nächsten Tag muss sie erstmal ihren brüderlichen Freund Jürgen fragen, was genau da mit ihr passiert ist." Hannah verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte Jürgen mit einem strengen Blick. „Das ist wirklich nicht komisch. In ihrem Alter noch Jungfrau zu sein ist… naja… seltsam, aber vor ihrem religiösen Hintergrund nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, aber nicht zu wissen, wie es funktioniert, das ist bedenklich. Überleg doch mal, wie schnell jemand, der das mitkriegt, sie ausnutzen kann." Jürgen schluckte betreten. „So habe ich das noch nicht betrachtet." – „Solltest du aber." – „Glaubt du, Rokko hat…? Nein, das hat er nicht…" – „Du könntest ihn fragen, wenn er dir mal über den Weg läuft." – „Der Verdacht stammt aber von dir und nicht von mir, also solltest du ihn auch fragen", schmollte Jürgen. „Würde ich ja glatt, aber Hugo, der alte Despot, hat mich dazu verdonnert, ihm Inspiration vom Flohmarkt zu besorgen." – „Dafür kannst du auch mal in meinem Zimmer kramen – da liegt genug Krempel…" – „… und ich könnte zeitgleich aufräumen. Nee, so haben wir nicht gewettet. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich beeile und eher Feierabend mache, wenn alles glatt läuft. Ich hätte Lust auf Pasta, einen gepflegten, aber blutarmen Horrorfilm und…" Hannah senkte die Stimme: „… flutschende Da-untens." Sie zwinkerte verführerisch und tänzelte zur Tür. „Bis später."

„Und dann hier links und dann seid ihr schon an der Jugendherberge", erklärte Jürgen gerade einer Gruppe Jugendlicher, die der deutschen Sprache nicht wirklich mächtig waren. Unter dem Gebrabbel, das Jürgen als Chinesisch zu identifizieren glaubte, ging die Türklingel beinahe unter. Rokko hatte den Kiosk betreten, nickte Jürgen aber nur kurz zu, um das „Gespräch" nicht zu stören. Geistesgegenwärtig trat Jürgen hinter seinem Tresen hervor und drängte die Gruppe Richtung Ausgang. „Hier, die Karte ist ein Geschenk – willkommen in Berlin. Ja, erst die Straße runter und dann links. Solltet ihr euch verlaufen, dann fragt einfach noch mal." Kaum, dass die Gruppe draußen war, schloss Jürgen die Tür. „Meinetwegen hättest du sie aber nicht hinauskomplimentieren müssen", lachte Rokko. „Wieso schließt du ab?", fragte er dann verwirrt, als er sah, wie Jürgen den Schlüssel drehte und abzog. „Ah, du willst den Kiosk für heute dicht machen. Sag das noch. Los, lass mich schnell raus und dann kannst du Feierabend machen." – „Es hat schon seine Ordnung, wenn ich abschließe und du noch drin bist… du, du Unschuldsräuber!", platzte es aus Jürgen heraus. „Unschuldsräuber?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Ja, Unschuldsräuber! Lisa war heute Morgen hier. Sag mal, hast du nichts gemerkt?" – „Was? Dass sie noch… dass das ihr erster Sex war. Doch, ja, das habe ich gemerkt." – „Und trotzdem hast du einfach so…" – „Woah, nicht einfach so. Okay, ich gebe es zu, es war alles andere als unangenehm, als sie mich geküsst hat und mein Hemd geöffnet hat… Es bedeutet mir auch viel. Du kennst das sicher – es ist einfach schöner, wenn man mit einer Frau schläft, die man auch liebt. Wieso erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?" – „Richtig, ich kenne die Geschichte schon, allerdings kenne ich auch einen Aspekt, den du noch nicht kennen dürftest. Ich schätze, du hast Lisa nicht gesagt, dass ihr gerade Sex habt, oder? Nein, dafür kam sie zu mir – sie wollte wissen, ob andere Pärchen auch ihre Da-untens zusammenschieben bis es kitzelt." – „Ähm, bitte?", fragte Rokko peinlich berührt. „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Sie hat bis vor ein paar Stunden nicht gewusst, was da letzte Nacht mit ihr passiert ist." – „Du machst Witze", seufzte Rokko hoffnungsvoll. „Nein, das mache ich nicht. Und eins sag ich dir: Du bist besser bedient damit, es ehrlich mit Lisa zu meinen, sonst… sonst…" – „Sonst sorgst du dafür, dass ich zahnlos durch die Gegend laufe. Verstehe. Weißt du, wo Lisa jetzt ist?" – „Bei Kerima, nehme ich an. Ich habe ihr empfohlen, mal mit dir zu reden…" – „Ich war den ganzen Tag beschäftigt – Pressestimmen auf den Kerima-Award sondieren. Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast – ich denke nicht, dass Lisa das angesprochen hätte." Rokko schlug Jürgen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und stürmte zur Tür. „Ähm, Rokko?", hielt Jürgen den Werbefachmann schmunzelnd zurück. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte er und hielt den Schlüssel hoch.

„Karmesinrot", murmelte Lisa, während sie Stoffballen sortierte. Welches von den vielen Rots war denn nur Karmesinrot? Lisa grübelte immer noch, welchen Stoff sie Hugo bringen sollte, als Rokko das Lager betrat. Obwohl er nicht gerade leise war, bemerkte Lisa seine Abwesenheit, als er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. „Hey", grüßte er Lisa mit rauer Stimme. „Nicht erschrecken, ich bin's nur." Freudig lächelnd drehte Lisa sich um. „Schön dich zu sehen", gestand sie, legte ihre Arme um Rokkos Hals und küsste ihn innig. „Lisa", murmelte Rokko in den Kuss hinein. „Ich war gerade bei Jürgen", sagte er Lisa ein wenig von sich schiebend. „Oh", entfuhr es ihr. „Ich… also… ich glaube, dass ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür… Ich… also…" – „Dafür brauchen wir ein wenig Ruhe. Ich habe schon mit Hugo gesprochen. Du kannst den Rest den Nachmittags frei haben."

Breit grinsend schloss Sabrina die Tür zum Lager genauso schnell, wie sie sie geöffnet hatte. Rokko und diese Lisa also… „Sabrina, hast du Rokko gesehen?", rüffelte David seine mittlerweile sehr offensichtlich schwangere Schwägerin in Spe an. „Habe ich. Er ist im Lager." – „Danke", erwiderte David und legte seine Hand auf die Klinke. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen – außer du willst die Plenske und Rokko beim Vögeln sehen", stichelte Sabrina. „Da drin?", fragte David überrascht. „Jep, da drin. Naja, eben haben sie noch diskutiert, ob sie dafür nicht woanders hingehen sollten, aber das ist schon so lange her… also, für einen Quickie hat das locker gereicht." –„Oah, Sabrina, sind das deine wallenden Hormone, die deine Phantasie anregen?" – „Pf, glaube es oder lass es bleiben, aber bei denen läuft mehr als nur das Tante-Trudi-Bespaßungsprogramm – die bespaßen sich auch gegenseitig…"

„Hast du dann noch Fragen?", wollte Rokko wissen. Mit großen Augen hatte Lisa seinen Blümchen-und-Bienchen-Vortrag verfolgt und war mittlerweile puterrot im Gesicht. „Ich glaube nicht… vielleicht später, wenn das okay ist." – „Ja, ist es", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Andererseits… Jürgen sagte, dass… dass… ich habe vergessen, wie das heißt… die Plastiktüte, damit ich nicht schwanger werde." – „Das Kondom", verbesserte Rokko schmunzelnd. „Ja, das. Ich glaube, das habe ich nicht verstanden." Wortlos zog Rokko die oberste Schublade seines Nachttisches auf und holte die Packung raus. „Mit Pina-Colada-Geschmack", las Lisa die Aufschrift. Rokko zuckte zusammen – die hatte er nicht gekauft. Seine letzte Affäre hatte die besorgt und… oh je, was mochte Lisa nun nur von ihm denken? Während Rokko sich so seine Gedanken machte, hatte Lisa ein Kondom hervorgeholt und sich in den Mund gesteckt. „Süß", nuschelte sie auf dem Latex herumkauend. „Ähm, ja", erwiderte Rokko sichtlich konsterniert. „Wieso hat das Geschmack?", wollte Lisa wissen. Irritiert betrachtete Rokko die kauende Lisa. Vor seinem innerem Auge tauchte ein Bild auf, das das Kondom an seinem Bestimmungsort zeigte – er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es aussehen würde, wenn Lisa das Verhütungsmittel dort so bearbeiten würde, wie sie es jetzt gerade tat. „Das ist… für Fortgeschrittene", zog er sich aus der Affäre. „Ah ja", gab Lisa sich damit zufrieden. „Ich habe dann erstmal keine Fragen mehr", versicherte sie Rokko und spuckte das Kondom wieder aus. Als sie es zurück in die Packung stecken wollte, hielt Rokko sie davon ab. „Das müssen wir jetzt wegschmeißen." – „Warum?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Naja, du hast darauf rumgekaut. Es könnte beschädigt sein." – „Und dann könnte ich schwanger werden", schlussfolgerte Lisa. „Genau", bestätigte Rokko lächelnd. „Sag mal, wenn Jürgen und ich dir nicht erzählt hätten, was Sex ist… also, wie hättest du es dann erfahren?" – „Am Tag meiner Hochzeit. Meine Mutter hätte mich beiseite genommen und mir das wichtigste erklärt… Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es in der Gemee Kondome gibt. Ich meine, eigentlich soll man Beischlaf ja nur haben, wenn man verheiratet ist und Kinder will." – „Dass das hier ein bisschen anders abläuft, hast du ja nun gemerkt. Es gibt da jetzt noch eine wichtige Sache zu klären: Lisa, man kann Sex haben, ohne etwas für einander zu empfinden." – „Das glaube ich nicht", platzte es empört aus Lisa heraus. „Was mich betrifft, so stimmt das. Ich… ich liebe dich", gestand Rokko. „Aber was ist mir dir?" – „Jürgen meint, ich wäre in dich verliebt", bemerkte Lisa. „Und?", fragte Rokko hoffnungsvoll. „Hat er Recht damit?" – „Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht, was das ist." – „Was fühlst du denn für mich?" – „Ich habe dich sehr, sehr gerne." – „So wie du Jürgen und Bruno gerne hast?" – „Nein", widersprach Lisa. „Es gibt niemanden, den ich auf die Weise gerne habe, wie ich dich gerne habe." Hoffnung strahlte in Rokkos braunen Augen. „Lisa, warum hast du mich gestern geküsst?" – „Weil ich es wollte. Und ich wollte…" Verschämt senkte Lisa die Stimme. „… deine Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren. Ich bin verliebt, oder?", wandte Lisa sich fragend an Rokko. „Möglich." – „Ich würde das gerne wiederholen… also das von letzter Nacht. Das ist doch ein wichtiger Hinweis, oder?" – „Nun ja, manche Männer und Frauen treffen sich nur dafür." – „Nein, ich möchte auch so mit dir zusammen sein… also, darüber hinaus… Zeit mit dir verbringen. Mit dir ist es immer schön und oft auch lustig und…" Rokko legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Lisas Lippen. „Pscht, das reicht mir", unterbrach er ihren Redefluss. „Ich möchte auch sehr gerne mit dir zusammen sein und das von letzter Nacht wiederholen auch. Wenn du möchtest, dann machen wir es nach deinen Vorstellungen für ein erstes Mal." – „Heißt das, du willst mich vorher heiraten?", neckte Lisa ihr Gegenüber. „Ähm… ja, wieso nicht? Ich meine, nicht sofort, das wäre wohl ein wenig vorschnell, aber irgendwann…" Verlegen begann Lisa zu kichern. „Tja, ich schätze, das Ziel der Rumspringa wäre erreicht." Rokko verzog gespielt erbost das Gesicht. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich gehen lasse, oder?" Kaum hatte er seine Frage beendet, begann er Lisa ausgelassen zu kitzeln.


	20. Chapter 20

14

20.

Erste Mahnung… zweite Mahnung… letzte Mahnung… es war wieder nichts Neues in Brunos Geschäftspost. Zwangsvollstreckung – doch, das war neu. Was das wohl war? Bruno grübelte… Zwangs-voll-streckung – das klang irgendwie ernst. Diesen Brief legte Bruno ganz oben auf den Stapel. Er würde ihn später mit zu Jürgen nehmen und sich einmal mehr von ihm beraten lassen. Verträumt stützte Bruno sein Gesicht in beide Arme, so dass er halb auf seiner Werkbank lag. Sein Blick wanderte nach draußen auf eine Gruppe kleiner Kinder, die gerade vor seinem Laden vorbeiging. Eines der Kinder stolperte und landete mit dem Bauch zuerst auf dem Pflaster. Bruno riss sich sofort aus seiner Starre und rannte auf die Straße. „Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er das kleine Mädchen schon von weitem. Zeitgleich mit ihm war auch eine der Begleitpersonen dem Kind zu Hilfe geeilt. „Eileen? Der Mann hat dich etwas gefragt…" Diese Stimme… „Hoda", freute Bruno sich. „Ach Bruno, was für ein Zufall." Die junge Kindergärtnerin wurde mit einem Mal knallrot im Gesicht, denn eigentlich war es kein Zufall. Sie ging regelmäßig mit voller Absicht mit ihren Schützlingen an Brunos Laden vorbei in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Das war ihr auch jedes Mal gelungen. Bruno allerdings war vormittags immer in seine Post vertieft und nahm niemanden wahr – sehr zu Hodas Freude, denn so konnte sie ihn in Ruhe betrachten. „Eileen? Heißt du so?", wandte Bruno sich an das kleine Mädchen, das gerade wieder aufstand. „Ja", schniefte sie. „Mein Knie", jammerte sie dann und deutete auf das Loch in ihrer Hose. „Zeig mal", sagte Bruno väterlich. „Ui, das blutet ja. Ich habe einen Verbandskasten im Laden", bot er Hoda an. „Das wäre wirklich sehr nett. Also, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Nicht, dass wir Ihnen Ihre Kunden vergraulen oder so." – „Nein, nein. Es ist immer noch sehr ruhig bei mir im Laden. Kommen Sie und bringen Sie die Kinder mit. Die können ja nicht hier auf der Straße warten."

„So, Eileen, jetzt ist dein Knie verarztet. Tut's denn noch weh?", wollte Bruno einige Zeit später von dem kleinen blonden Mädchen wissen. „Nee", bestätigte sie. „Brennt noch ein bisschen, aber ich bin ja ein großes Mädchen", versicherte Eileen eifrig. „Genau, das bist du", lächelte Bruno. „Dann komm mal wieder runter." Bruno nahm das Mädchen unter den Armen und hob es von seiner Werkbank. „So, dann kannst du wieder mit deinen Freunden spielen." – „Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt. Gut, dass wir gerade zufällig an Ihrem Geschäft vorbeigekommen sind", ergriff Hoda erleichtert das Wort. „Zufällig?", krähte eines der Kinder. „Wir gehen doch jeden Tag hier lang." Hodas Gesicht lief bis zum Haaransatz dunkelrot an. „Oh, Sie kommen jeden Tag zufällig hier lang?", lächelte Bruno freundlich, was Hoda aber den Gedanken kommen ließ, dass er sich über sie lustig machte. „Ja, genauso. Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?", trat Hoda die Flucht nach Vorne an. „Jetzt können Sie sich etwas darauf einbilden. Erzählen Sie doch Ihrem Stammtisch, dass die fette Qualle vom Kindergarten eine Stalkerin ist." Hoda drehte sich zu den Kindern um. „Kommt, wir müssen weiter. Sagt auf Wiedersehen zu Bruno." – „Hoda, warten Sie doch. Ich hätte da eine Frage… oder zwei: Was ist eine Stalkerin? Und wo ist dieser Stammtisch? Wieso sollte ich da von Ihnen erzählen? Und was ich auch noch sagen wollte, Sie sind nicht fett. Sie haben eine… eine mütterliche Figur." Hodas Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Sie sind ein Komiker, he? Danke für das Verbandszeug. Schönen Tag noch", rang sie sich in einem sarkastischen Tonfall dazu durch, ihre gute Erziehung nicht zu vergessen.

„Ich glaube, diese Frau hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen", lachte Jürgen, als Bruno unter Mittag in seinem Kiosk war. „Ein Auge auf mich geworfen? Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?", fragte der Schuster verwirrt. „Sie hat dich gerne." – „So wie Lisa mich gerne hat?" – „Nee, eher wie Lisa Rokko gerne hat." Brunos Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Rokko hatte ihn neulich zum Mittagessen in ein Restaurant eingeladen – zusammen mit Lisa und da hatten sie es ihm gesagt: Sie waren jetzt zusammen, ein richtiges Paar. Bruno war zwar nicht ganz klar, was das bedeutete, aber dass sowohl Lisa als auch Rokko sehr glücklich waren, hatte er genau gemerkt. „Du, Bruno", meinte Jürgen dann ernst. „Das sieht gar nicht gut aus für dein Geschäft." – „Nicht?" – „Nein. Bruno, noch kommst du glimpflich aus der Sache heraus." – „Und was wäre das?", fragte Bruno leise. „Insolvenz. Du müsstest Insolvenz anmelden." – „Und was wird dann aus meinem Laden?", wollte Bruno wissen. „Der wird dann geschlossen." – „Für wie lange?" – „Für immer. Bruno, ich weiß, dass dir das schwer fallen muss, aber…" Jürgen brach seinen Satz ab, als er sah, wie Bruno eine Träne die Wange hinab lief. „Aber Lisa hat doch… Kerima… wenn das mit Rokkos Tante funktioniert, dann kriege ich meine Chance, das hat dieser David Seidel versprochen", schluchzte er verzweifelt auf. „Bruno, ich will dir deine Illusionen ja nicht nehmen, aber so viel Zeit hast du nicht mehr."

„Frau Plenske? Herr Decker ist am Telefon", verkündete Hugo, als er von seiner Mittagspause zurückkehrte. „Ähm, wo?", fragte Lisa sichtlich verwirrt. „Der Apparat von Inka Pietsch." – „Darf ich kurz…?" – „Sonst hätte ich Ihnen nicht Bescheid gegeben", rollte Hugo mit den Augen.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Lisa in den Hörer hinein. „So schlimm?", reagierte sie auf die Information, die Jürgen ihr gab. „Sind das viele Formulare? Ich könnte Rokko bitten… Oh, ihr schafft das alleine…. Ja, das… ja, ich komme gleich nach Feierabend, um Bruno aufzubauen", versicherte Lisa.

„Herein", forderte David Seidel lautstark, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte. Todesmutig betrat Lisa das Büro. „Ha-hallo", grüßte sie. Als sie Richard erblickte, verließ sie aber der Mut. David war das eine, aber Richard? Der machte ihr Angst. „Lisa, was gibt es denn?", wollte David wissen, als die ehemalige Amish schon den Rücktritt antreten wollte. „Es geht um unsere Abmachung", begann Lisa leise. Sie trat nun doch in den Raum und machte ein paar Schritte auf Davids Schreibtisch zu. „Die Miete ist überwiesen, deine OP abbezahlt. Wo liegt das Problem?", wollte Richard wissen. „Ähm… ja… es geht… es geht um Bruno. Ich weiß, es war abgemacht, dass… dass er seine Chance kriegt, wenn Tante Trudi völlig überzeugt ist, aber… aber er braucht sie jetzt schon. Sein Geschäft… er muss… Insol… Involsenz anmelden." – „Das heißt Insolvenz und das ist nicht unser Problem", knurrte Richard. „Aber…", wollte Lisa einen Widerspruch einlegen. „Nichts aber", schnitt Richard ihr das Wort ab. „Die Abmachung war, dass er seine Chance kriegt, wenn Tante Trudi die Beziehung zwischen dir und Rokko geschluckt hat und wieder in Hamburg ist. Wenn Bruno und sein Geschäft nicht solange durchhalten – Pech gehabt." Verkniffen betrachtete Lisa den Geschäftsmann. „Das ist nicht fair", brachte sie den Tränen nahe hervor. „Rokko und ich, wir…" – „Nur weil er dich vögelt, heißt das noch lange nicht…", setzte Richard an. „Lass gut sein", ergriff David das Wort. „Lisa, wir halten uns an unsere Abmachung. Das Gespräch ist hiermit beendet."

„Lisa, hey", freute Rokko sich, als er durch das Foyer ging und seine Freundin traf. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du weinst ja." Lautstark schnäuzte Lisa sich in ein Taschentuch aus Baumwolle. „Bruno, er… er…", stotterte sie aufgeregt. „Ist ihm etwas passiert?", fragte Rokko besorgt. „Sein… sein Geschäft… es muss Involsenz haben und… und…" – „Insolvenz", korrigierte Rokko diskret. „Steht es so schlimm um den Laden?" Lisa nickte heftig. „Ich war gerade bei… bei David wegen der Abmachung." – „Und?", fragte Rokko hoffnungsvoll. „Er will nicht helfen", schluchzte Lisa, als sich erneut Tränen ihren Weg bahnten. „Aber das kann er doch nicht machen", warf Rokko ein. „Wo ist Bruno denn jetzt?" – „Bei Jürgen. Er füllt die Formulare aus." – „Okay, hör zu. Du gehst jetzt in den Kiosk und sagst Bruno Bescheid. Er soll seine Arbeitsproben holen, um sie Hugo vorzustellen. Damit soll er dann sofort hierher kommen." – „Hast du nicht gehört? David will nicht helfen." – „Aber David wird helfen müssen. Ein Drittel von Tante Trudis Aktien gehört mir. Ich habe ein Mitspracherecht. Ich kläre das mit David, okay?" – „Und was ist, wenn Hugo Brunos Arbeit…" – „… nicht gut findet?", vervollständigte Rokko. „Dann kann Bruno immer noch Insolvenz anmelden oder wir finden etwas Anderes für ihn, aber kampflos wird er seinen Laden nicht hergeben", versicherte Rokko Lisa überzeugend. „Nun mach schon, geh in den Kiosk."

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen… naja… sehr… drastisch warst? Ich meine, die Kleine hatte ja richtig Angst vor dir und du hast ihr das dann so an den Latz geknallt", dachte David in Richards Gegenwart laut nach. „Drastisch? Nein, das war genau richtig. Wenn ich sie jetzt nicht in ihre Schranken gewiesen hätte, dann käme sie immer wieder, würde immer wieder etwas wollen." Richard hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als die Tür zu Davids Büro aufflog. „Bruno Lehmann kriegt seine Chance", donnerte Rokkos Stimme durch den Raum. „Ja, wenn Tante Trudi abgereist ist", erwiderte David geistesgegenwärtig. „Nein, er kriegt sie sofort", legte Rokko fest. „Und wieso, bitte?", fragte Richard zynisch. „Weil ihr Lisa ein Versprechen gegeben habt." – „Ach nein, wie putzig", lachte Richard höhnisch auf. „Okay, dann für dich Zahlenschieber: Wenn Bruno nicht seine Chance kriegt, dann stoße ich meine Aktien ab." David schluckte hart. „Rokko, nun reg dich doch nicht auf. Es ist…" – „Dir geht der Arsch auf Grundeis, he? Die schöne Mehrheit wäre dann pfutsch. Dass ihr zwei überhaupt noch in den Spiegel gucken könnt." – „Nun mach aber mal halblang", warf David ein. „Das ist Teil des Geschäfts und ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern, da hast du genauso gedacht." – „Und jetzt denke ich anders. Bruno Lehmann wird gleich hier sein – mit seinen Arbeitsproben. Macht schon mal die Verträge fertig." – „Und wenn Hugo seine Treter nicht will?", verlangte David zu wissen. „Dann kriegt er eben einen Exklusiv-Vertrag, mir egal, aber Kerima wird ihm helfen." – „Du kannst uns nicht erpressen", mischte Richard sich ungehalten in das Gespräch. „Stimmt, das ist ja eher dein Part. Nun, doch, diesmal schon – siehst du doch."

„Er ist jetzt schon so lange da drin", hibbelte Lisa vor dem Atelier. „Nun sei doch nicht so nervös", versuchte Rokko sie zu beruhigen. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen." Rokko legte seine Arme um Lisa und zog sie an sich. „Beruhige dich. Er ist ein großartiger Handwerker und ein ganz toller Mensch, damit wird er Hugo schon um den Finger wickeln." Lisa kuschelte sich vertrauensselig an Rokko. „Hoffentlich", seufzte sie. „Es täte mir so Leid für ihn, wenn er seinen Traum aufgeben müsste."

„Lisa!", erschall Brunos Stimme nach einer halben Ewigkeit des Wartens. „Es hat geklappt!", strahlte er auf seine Schwester zustürmend. Er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie herum. „Es hat wirklich geklappt", freute er sich. „Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank", wandte Bruno sich dann ehrfürchtig an Rokko. „Gern geschehen", lächelte Rokko. Er war froh, geholfen zu haben. Dieses Gefühl hatte er lange nicht gehabt. David hatte Recht, es hatte Zeiten in seiner Karriere gegeben, da hatte das Produkt vor den Menschen gestellt, sich nicht darum geschert, wer wie und warum mit einem Produkt verknüpft war. Es tat gut, Bruno so zu sehen, zu wissen, dass er sein Quäntchen dazu beigetragen hatte. „Ich kriege einen Vorschuss", berichtete Bruno seiner Schwester aufgeregt. „Damit kann ich die… Gläubiger heißt das, ja?", wandte er sich unsicher an Rokko, der kurz nickte. „Damit kann ich die Gläubiger bezahlen." – „Das ist so schön", strahlte Lisa. „Ja, ich kann meinen Vertrag auch gleich unterschreiben. Ich soll zu diesem David Seidel." – „Da komme ich mit", bot Rokko an. „Du musst immer lesen, was du unterschreibst", erklärte er seinem Quasi-Schwager. „Dabei helfe ich dir." – „Das ist sehr, sehr nett", strahlte Bruno wieder.

„Jetzt muss ich nur noch das mit Hoda klären", dachte Bruno laut nach, als er mit Rokko durch das Foyer lief. „Wer ist Hoda?", fragte Rokko hellhörig. „Eine Kundin. Sie hat sich schrecklich aufgeregt… ich glaube, ich habe etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan." – „Ach so. Hey, wenn du irgendeinen Tipp brauchst… ich habe ja jetzt Erfahrung damit, ehemalige Amish aufzuklären." – „Aufklären?", hakte Bruno nach. „Ähm… schon gut, lass uns erst einmal deinen Vertrag unter Dach und Fach bringen", schmunzelte Rokko.


	21. Chapter 21

14

21.

„Der Onkel da hat mir neulich ein Pflaster auf mein Knie geklebt. Hier bin ich nämlich hingefallen!", verkündete eine laute, empörte Kinderstimme. „Mama, hast du gehört?" – „Ja, Eileen, das habe ich. Deinem Knie geht es doch jetzt aber wieder gut." – „Ja, aber ohne Onkel Bruno würde es das nicht. Willst du nicht reingehen und Danke sagen? Ohne ihn hättest du mich nicht heile zurückgekriegt." Eileens Mutter streichelte dem kleinen Mädchen über den Kopf. „Möchtest du denn gerne reingehen und Hallo sagen?" – „Ja", strahlte Eileen. „Frau Schmidt geht nämlich seitdem einen ganz anderen Weg, wenn wir spazieren gehen." – „Aha. Und warum?" – „Keine Ahnung, aber der neue Weg ist viel kürzer." – „Dann wird es das wohl sein", grübelte Eileens Mutter. „Nun lass uns endlich reingehen", drängte das Mädchen.

Ob dieser Hugo Haas wohl wusste, wie schwer das umzusetzen war? Kopfschüttelnd studierte Bruno die Zeichnung des Designers. „Hallo Bruno", stürmte Eileen in den Laden. Der Angesprochene sah auf. „Hey du! Wie geht es deinem Knie?" – „Da ist total dick Schorf drauf, aber sonst ist es gut. Hier, das ist meine Mama. Papa ist noch auf Arbeit, aber der ist dir bestimmt auch dankbar für das Pflaster." – „Ach dafür doch nicht", winkte Bruno ab. „Seien Sie doch nicht so bescheiden", lächelte Eileens Mutter. „Es war sehr lieb von Ihnen, das Knie meines kleinen Schatzes zu verarzten." Erst jetzt nahm sie sich die Zeit, sich im Laden umzusehen. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass so ein Laden hier in der Gegend läuft", grübelte sie dann laut. „Tut er auch nicht. Also nicht besonders gut. Der Vorbesitzer, Meister Pönke, der hatte sich einen Ruf erarbeitet. Ich hingegen muss ganz schön strampeln. Glücklicherweise habe ich seit kurzem einen Auftrag von einer Firma, von daher…" – „Oh, das ist aber schön." Eileens Mutter wusste gar nicht, warum sie sich mit dem ihr völlig unbekannten Mann freute, aber sie tat es. Es lag vielleicht an dem breiten Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Offensichtlich war er sehr stolz auf seinen Laden. „So, Eileen, wir müssen dann weiter", wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter. „Ähm, warten Sie bitte", ergriff Bruno seine Chance. „Was ist denn?", fragte Eileens Mutter lächelnd. „Also, der Kindergarten, in den Eileen geht… also in dem Hoda… also Hoda Schmidt arbeitet…" – „Ja-a." – „Wo genau ist der? Also, nicht dass Sie mich für seltsam halten oder so… ich würde Frau Schmidt einfach gerne besuchen, weil… naja… es gab da ein Missverständnis, das ich gerne aus der Welt schaffen würde." Eileens Mutter unterdrückte ein Lachen – dieser Mann war aber auch zu süß. Er und Hoda? Eine herzerfrischende Vorstellung. „Soll ich Ihnen die Adresse geben?" – „Oh ja, bitte", seufzte Bruno erleichtert.

„Friedrich bringt Tante Trudi jeden Augenblick zurück", brummte Rokko. „Und?", fragte Lisa süffisant grinsend. „Naja, was soll sie denn denken, wenn wir bis dahin nicht wieder angezogen sind?" – „Das, was sie ohnehin schon denkt", lachte Lisa. „Schatz, es tut mir leid", entschuldigte Rokko sich bei Lisa, als er sie von sich schob. „Denken, ja. Optischer Beweis, nein." Langsam wälzte Rokko sich aus seinem Bett und sah sich um. Nach kurzer Suche hatte er seine Hose aus dem Klamottenberg gefischt. „Uff", seufzte Lisa die Decke enger um sich ziehend. „Na gut", gab sie nach. „Glaubst du, der Arzt nimmt ihr diesmal den Gips ab?", wollte sie von Rokko wissen. „Wenn er an seinem Leben hängt…", kicherte dieser. Anschließend reichte er Lisas Sachen zu ihrer Besitzerin rüber. „Du bist ja fies", empörte sie sich kichernd. „Tz, ehrlich heißt das", gab Rokko zurück. Dann ging er auf Lisa zu, um sich noch einmal in den Arm zu nehmen. „Sag mal", druckste Lisa rum. „Wie… wie findest du eigentlich meine… meine Unterwäsche?" Rokko machte einen Schritt zurück und musterte Lisa. Zugegeben, das Leibchen aus Baumwolle, das sie immer trug, war ungewöhnlich, aber so passte es wunderbar zu seiner Trägerin. „Was soll denn damit sein?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Naja, was tragen denn andere Frauen untendrunter?" Rokkos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Das interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Mich interessiert nur, was du untendrunter trägst." – „Ja, aber…", setzte Lisa erneut zu einem Widerspruch an. „Lisa", schnitt Rokko ihr das Wort ab. „Ich habe den Eindruck, es geht nicht darum, wie ich es finde… Ich finde deine Unterwäsche sehr schön, sie passt zu dir und der einzige Grund, warum du etwas daran ändert solltest, wäre, wenn sie dir nicht mehr gefällt." – „Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Lisa. „Ich dachte ja nur… ich könnte mich vielleicht besser in diese Welt einfügen, wenn… ach, vergiss es, ja?" Lisas Wangen glühten verschämt rot, als sie dies sagte.

Wo blieb Hoda denn nur? Ihre Kolleginnen mussten ihn schon für einen seltsamen Kauz halten. Seit einiger Zeit stand Bruno nun schon vor der Tür des Kindergartens und wartete darauf, dass Hoda endlich herauskam. Hineinzugehen, das traute er sich nicht, aber abhauen ging auch nicht. Er musste doch dringend mit Hoda sprechen und vor allem das Missverständnis aus der Welt schaffen. Wie er das tun wollte? Das wusste er noch nicht. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen, wenn er dieser Frau erst einmal gegenüberstand…

Bruno trat erneut von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als die Tür erneut aufging. „Hoda!", freute er sich, als er die junge Frau erspähte. Sie trug ein für ihre dralle Figur sehr vorteilhaftes Kleid und ihre von Bruno reparierten Lieblingsschuhe. „Hallo", grüßte sie kühl. Nervös begann sie in ihrer Handtasche zu wühlen – sie wollte so beschäftigt wirken, aber eigentlich benötigte sie nichts von deren Inhalt. Allerdings hoffte sie, Bruno so abschütteln zu können. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über neulich sprechen", begann Bruno aber stattdessen. „Das war ein ganz blödes Missverständnis. Jürgen hat es mir erklärt und ich wollte nur sagen: Ich habe Sie auch sehr gerne." Augenblicklich ließ Hoda von ihrer Handtasche ab und sah Bruno entsetzt an. „Ja, und was Ihre Figur betrifft, Jürgen sagt, ich soll sagen, dass Sie die Rundungen an der richtigen Stelle haben… also das meinte ich ja mit ‚mütterliche Figur', aber das hat Ihnen ja nicht so gefallen." – „Jürgen sagt?", hakte Hoda aufgebracht nach. „Jürgen sagt? Wer oder was ist dieser Jürgen? Eine Stimme in Ihrem Kopf?" – „Nein, nein, Jürgen ist mein bester Freund und glauben Sie mir, den brauche ich auch wirklich, sonst wäre ich in dieser Außenwelt hier total verloren." – „Außenwelt? Langsam machen Sie mir Angst. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie normalerweise keine spitzen Ohren haben und ihre Finger zum Gruß spreizen?" – „Nein, meine Ohren waren schon immer so, wie sie jetzt sind und ich grüße die Leute ganz normal." Während Bruno noch sprach, setzte Hoda sich in Bewegung. „Das ist mir zu abgedreht", murmelte sie dabei.

„Seht mal, Kinder, ich bin den Gips los", freute Tante Trudi sich in genau diesem Augenblick. „Ja, und wenn du so herumhüpfst, wird es bald wieder gebrochen sein", kommentierte Friedrich die ausgelassene Stimmung seiner großen Schwester. „Hallo Rokko", begrüßte er dann seinen Pflegesohn. „Frau Plenske", wandte er sich an Lisa. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" – „Gut, Danke." – „Ich war vorhin bei Kerima. Hugo hat mir die Schuhe gezeigt, die Ihr Bruder fertigt. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt. Er wird es sicher weit bringen." – „Danke, Herr Seidel", freute Lisa sich über das Lob. „Lisa, du hilfst mir doch sicher beim Packen, oder?", meldete Tante Trudi sich zu Wort. „Ähm, ja, natürlich", kam die Antwort von der jungen Frau. „Wieso denn packen, Tante Trudi?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Ich bin wieder gesund und reise natürlich morgen wieder ab", erwiderte die alte Dame verständnislos. „Aber…", widersprach Rokko. „Vergiss es, Junge, wenn Trudi sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann wird das auch so und nicht anders gemacht", lachte Friedrich.

„Amish, he?", war Hodas Reaktion auf Brunos Erklärung. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sich so als Amish lebt." – „Es geht schon, aber… naja… ich habe mich dagegen entschieden. Ich wollte es nicht mehr." – „Ist es denn eine gute Entscheidung gewesen?", wollte Hoda wissen. „Jetzt, da ich Sie kenne, schon", grinste Bruno verlegen. „Oy, wie man jemanden anbaggert, haben Sie jedenfalls schon gelernt", grinste die Kindergärtnerin amüsiert. „Haben Sie mir denn nun verziehen?" – „Okay, wenn ich berücksichtige, dass ich Ihnen Unrecht getan habe, verzeihe ich Ihnen noch mal – gerade so", zwinkerte Hoda ihrem Gegenüber zu. „Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust, etwas mit mir zu unternehmen?", wagte sie sich dann zu fragen. „Ja, aber was denn?" – „Was macht man denn bei Ihnen, wenn man jemanden mag und ihn näher kennen lernen möchte?" – „Man geht auf dem elterlichen Hof spazieren. Dann weiß die Zukünftige schon einmal, was sie bekommt, wenn sie heiratet." – „Oy, ich glaube, meiner Emanzipation und mir, uns wird gerader schlecht. Ich biete Ihnen einen Kompromiss an: Wir laufen zum nächsten Kino und sehen uns dort einen Film an." – „Ihre Emanzipation, Sie und ich?", lachte Bruno. „Exakt. Kommen Sie." Hoda hakte sich demonstrativ bei Bruno unter und zog ihn mit sich.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Rokko ein Geschäft betretend. Die beiden Verkäuferinnen tauschten wissende Blicke. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wollte eine von ihnen wissen. „Ähm… ich suche etwas für meine Freundin", gab Rokko offen zu. „Darf ich den Anlass erfahren? Dann lässt sich Ihre Suche vielleicht etwas eingrenzen." – „Ich will ihr einfach nur zeigen, dass ich sie liebe", strahlte Rokko. „Das ist ja mal ein schöner Grund", lächelte die Verkäuferin zurück. „Welche Größe hat ihre Freundin denn?" – „Hm, so 38, vielleicht 40", antwortete Rokko. „Junger Mann", maßregelte sein Gegenüber ihn. „Für Höschen ist das ja eine gute Angabe, aber für Büstenhalter?" – „Äh, haben die etwa eine andere Größe?" – „Ja, haben sie. Wenn Sie mir die nennen könnten, dann wäre das sehr hilfreich." Rokko seufzte laut – irgendwie hatte er es sich einfacher vorgestellt, Lisa ein hübsches Wäscheset zu besorgen… „Naja, so ne Handvoll wird es schon sein." Die zweite Verkäuferin, die noch immer an der Kasse stand, begann ausgelassen zu lachen. „Es war ja mal wieder Zeit für diesen Klassiker. Wenn Sie wüssten, wie viele Frauen ihren Partnern zufolge eine Handvoll Brust haben…" Verlegen legte Rokko eine Hand in den Nacken. „Ich schätze, dann muss ich noch einmal wiederkommen, oder?" – „Naja, Sie könnten sich ja mal umsehen, ob wir überhaupt etwas haben, das Ihren Vorstellungen entspricht. Wir tauschen auch um", erklärte die Verkäuferin, die direkt neben Rokko stand. „Oder Sie nehmen einen unserer Gutscheine. Das wird fast das Beste sein", warf die andere ein. „Gutschein", grübelte Rokko. „Das ist eine schöne Idee. Ich würde mich trotzdem gerne erst umsehen." – „Was ist Ihre Freundin denn für ein Typ? Dann kann ich Ihnen schon das eine oder andere zeigen." – „Klassisch, ganz klassisch und mädchenhaft, fast schon unschuldig." – „Gut", lächelte die Verkäuferin freundlich, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ein paar Wäschesets heraussuchte, die dieser Beschreibung entsprachen.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir das an Lisa einfach nicht vorstellen. Ich sollte sie wirklich mitbringen", gab Rokko zerknirscht zu. „Also möchten Sie einen Gutschein schloss die Verkäuferin daraus. „Ich schätze, das ist die beste Lösung."

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend", gestand Hoda Bruno. Er hatte darauf bestanden, sie nach Hause zu bringen, damit ihr auch ja nichts zustoßen konnte. „Ja, das fand ich auch", erwiderte Bruno. „Wiederholen wir das?" – „Unbedingt", stimmte Hoda zu. „Ich weiß ja, wo du arbeitest. Ich melde mich in den nächsten Tagen bei dir", lächelte sie Bruno an. Sie beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Als sie sich wieder von Bruno entfernen wollte, hielt dieser sie zurück. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sah er Hoda tief in die Augen. Hoda hielt den Atem an, als sie Brunos Blick deutete. Unbewusst leckte sie sich kurz über die Lippen. Bruno nahm Hodas Gesicht vorsichtig in beide Hände und zog ihr Gesicht dann ein seines. Hoda ging das aber alles zu langsam. Sie legte ihre Lippen schnell auf Brunos, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. „Möchtest du noch mit reinkommen?", bot sie ihm atemlos an. „Nein", lächelte Bruno. „Heute nicht. Ich sehe dich dann bald, Fräulein Hoda."

„Ach, es ist so schön, wieder nach Hause zu können und vor allem diese blöden Krücken los zu sein", freute Hiltrud Seidel sich beim Abendessen. „Ich wollte euch noch einmal für alles danken. Ich habe mich wirklich wohl bei euch gefühlt." – „Es war ein Vergnügen dich hier zu haben, Tante Trudi", erwiderte Rokko. „Ein Vergnügen? Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab", lachte die Tante. „Aber sehr nett, dass du zumindest versucht hast, mir diese Notlüge aufzutischen. Ich gehe bald ins Bett", wechselte sie dann abrupt das Thema. „Ich will ausgeschlafen sein – für den Rückflug."

„Lisa?", fragte Rokko, als er sich neben der jungen Frau ins Bett fallen ließ. „Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was du heute Nachmittag gesagt hast… das mit deiner Unterwäsche. Ich finde sie schön, ich finde dich schön – egal, was du anhast. Deine Kleidung ist ein Teil von dir oder vielmehr von deiner Vergangenheit und deiner Identität. Ich finde, du solltest das nicht so einfach ablegen, aber wenn du glaubst, es ist Zeit dafür, dann… hier", sagte er und drückte Lisa einen Umschlag in die Hand. „Was ist das?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Ein Gutschein für einen Unterwäscheladen", antwortete Rokko. „Du kannst dorthin gehen und dir etwas Schönes aussuchen, wenn du möchtest. Er ist ein Jahr gültig, du musst also nichts überstürzen." Gerührt betrachtete Lisa das Geschenk. „Das ist so lieb von dir", seufzte sie, bevor sie Rokko um den Hals fiel. „Wenn… würdest du mitkommen, wenn ich… also, würdest du mich dorthin begleiten?" – „Du meinst, ich soll den Modeberater geben? Jederzeit", grinste Rokko frech.


	22. Chapter 22

14

22.

„Na, wie fühlt es sich an, wieder Herr im eigenen Haus zu sein?", fragte David seinen Pflegebruder. Zeitgleich nahm er auf dem Hocker neben ihm am Cateringtresen Platz und deutete Agnes mit einer weniger charmanten Geste an, dass er eine Tasse Kaffee wollte. „Wie meinst du denn das jetzt?", fragte Rokko zurück. „Na wie ich es sagte: Tante Trudi wieder in Hamburg und deine kleine Bettgeschichte auch wieder da, wo sie hingehört", grinste David zufrieden. „Lisa ist keine kleine Bettgeschichte", korrigierte Rokko. „Ich liebe sie und ehrlich gesagt, finde ich es sehr schade, dass sie wieder ausgezogen ist, aber ich konnte ihre Beweggründe verstehen." – „Aha", gab David sich cool. „Naja, sie hat ja auch alles, was sie wollte – ihr Bruder hat einen Fuß in der Kerima-Tür und wenn das nicht reicht, kann sie ja immer noch der Boulevardpresse von euren Stell-dich-eins berichten." Rokko bedachte seinen Pflegebruder mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Ich weiß ja nicht, woher du dein Bild von Lisa nimmst, aber so ist sie bestimmt nicht. Sie ist ein ganz, ganz lieber Mensch und… ach, du musst sie ja nicht mögen. Ich mag sie und das reicht." Rokko hüpfte von seinem Barhocker, nahm seine Kaffeetasse und wollte gerade gehen, als er noch einmal das Wort ergriff: „Weißt du, auch wenn ich dich gerade für den Spruch eben auf den Mond schießen könnte, bin ich dir sehr dankbar dafür, dass es Teil deiner Abmachung mit Lisa war, dass sie vorübergehend zu mir zieht. Sonst wären wir uns wohl nicht so nah gekommen." – „Gern geschehen", grinste David seinen Pflegebruder falsch an. „Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?", wollte er dann aber versöhnlicher wissen. „Arbeiten?", fragte Rokko verständnislos. „Und danach?" – „Also, in der Mittagspause gehe ich mit Lisa essen und nach Feierabend wollten wir auch etwas unternehmen, warum?" – „Ich wollte zum Golf und dachte, du kämst vielleicht mit. Wir haben lange nichts mehr gemacht – so unter Brüdern, wenn du verstehst…" – „Hm, ausgerechnet Golf", seufzte Rokko. „Nee, dann unternehme ich lieber etwas mit Lisa", grinste er dann. „Das verstehst du doch, oder? Ein andern Mal gerne, aber heute nicht." – „Ja, verstehe", rang David sich ein aufgesetztes Lächeln ab.

„Lisa, da bist du ja endlich", flüsterte Bruno seiner Schwester aufgeregt zu. „Ich habe die Mittagspause mit Rokko verbracht. Wir waren nicht verabredet, oder?" – „Nein, aber ich muss ganz, ganz dringend mit dir sprechen." – „Was ist denn?", wollte Lisa alarmiert wissen. „Nicht hier", entschied Bruno und dirigierte sie in die hinterste Ecke vom Catering. „Ich… also Hoda und ich… wir haben ein paar sehr schöne Tage miteinander verbracht." – „Das weiß ich", bestätigte Lisa. „Wir waren ein paar Mal aus und… also heute… also eben, als ich auch Mittagspause hatte, da kam Hoda in meinen Laden", druckste Bruno herum. „Und? Habt ihr euch gestritten?" – „Nein, ganz anders." Bruno beugte sich vor und flüsterte Lisa aufgeregt etwas zu. „Hm, das ist Rokko noch nie passiert", gestand sie, nachdem sie eine Weile aufmerksam zugehört hatte. „Noch nie? Wie oft habt ihr das denn schon gemacht?" – „Ich habe nicht mitgezählt, aber ein paar Mal sind es gewesen." – „Und was mache ich jetzt?" – „Ich weiß nicht", zuckte Lisa hilflos mit den Schultern. „Du könntest Rokko fragen. Er hat mir auch alles genau erklärt. Das macht er für dich bestimmt gerne." – „Meinst du?" – „Hm, meine ich. Du könntest auch Jürgen fragen. Der kennt das vielleicht auch und kann dir helfen." – „Ach, Jürgen hat mir schon so oft geholfen… Ich muss jetzt erst noch zu Hugo und dann rede ich mit Rokko", entschied Bruno, bevor er sich erhob. „Wir sehen uns spätestens heute Abend Zuhause, ja?" – „Ich esse aber bei Rokko", erklärte Lisa. „Ist gut. Wenn ich weiß, was das mit Hoda war, dann werde ich sie wohl auch erstmal besuchen, bevor ich nach Hause gehe. Mach dir also keine Gedanken, ja?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du fürs Rumsitzen bezahlt wirst", fuhr David Lisa an, die nach dem seltsamen Gespräch mit ihrem Bruder immer noch an dem Tisch im Catering saß und nachdachte. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich gehe ja auch schon wieder an meinen Arbeitsplatz." Lisa wollte gerade aufstehen, als David sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl drückte. „Du bist also wieder bei Rokko ausgezogen? Naja, wenn man alles erreicht hat, dann besteht ja auch kein Grund mehr dazu, nicht wahr?" – „Bitte?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Naja, ihr habt beide, was ihr wolltet – du und dein Bruder eine sichere Zukunft und Rokko seine Aktienanteile." – „Nein", widersprach Lisa heftig. „Ich liebe Rokko, aber ich liebe auch Bruno und darum bin ich zurück zu ihm gezogen." – „Aha, aber davon abgehalten hat er dich auch nicht. Hast du dich mal gefragt, warum?" – „Nein. Er hat gesagt, dass er es schade findet, aber es versteht." – „Soll ich dir sagen, warum er das gesagt hat?" David wartete gar keine Antwort ab: „Weil es ihm ganz Recht so ist. Ich meine, er hat genauso wenig freiwillig mit dir zusammen gewohnt, wie du mit ihm. Du warst nur Mittel zum Zweck für ihn: Tante Trudi hat eure Geschichte geschluckt und Rokko hatte auch noch ein wenig Spaß dabei. Was will Mann da mehr?" – „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa traurig. „Und ich dachte, es hätte ihm auch etwas bedeutet…" – „Viel kann es nicht gewesen sein", meinte David verächtlich. „Ich habe ihn zum Golf eingeladen und er wollte dich nicht einmal fragen, ob du mitgehen willst." – „Oh", seufzte Lisa erneut. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt ins Atelier gehen und arbeiten", fing sie sich wieder. „Tu das", erwiderte David sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner kleinen Intrige. „Hey David", kam Mariella zu ihrem Ehemann herüber. „Hallo Lisa", grüßte sie die junge Ex-Amish, die aber nur schwach etwas erwiderte. „Was ist denn mit ihr los?", wollte Mariella von David wissen, als Lisa außer Hörweite war. „Ach, wir haben uns nur ein bisschen unterhalten." – „Kommen sie und Rokko nun mit zum Golf oder nicht?" – „Nein, Rokko zieht es vor, etwas mit ihr alleine zu unternehmen", zischte David. „Du klingst wie ein kleines, beleidigtes Kind", schmunzelte Mariella.

„Rokko?", flüsterte Bruno fast ehrfürchtig, als er den Kopf durch die Bürotür des PR-Managers steckte. „Bruno, was gibt es? Was führt dich zu mir?" – „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, aber Lisa meinte, ja. Ich hätte da mal ein paar Fragen", gestand Bruno verschämt. „Ein paar Fragen, okay. Komm rein, setz dich", bot Rokko freundlich an. „Fragen wozu denn?" – „Zu meiner Freundschaft zu Hoda." – „Ach, das ist nur eine Freundschaft?", zwinkerte Rokko. „Ich dachte, das wäre etwas mehr." – „Naja, genau das ist es ja. Wir waren ja jetzt ein paar Mal aus und haben uns auch immer wieder geküsst und so." – „Ja-a", bestätigte Rokko, dass er zuhörte. „Aber heute war das anders: Also, sie kam in meinen Laden. In der Mittagspause." – „Ja-a." – „Naja, sie kam rein, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Ich meine, das wollte ich ja sowieso machen, weil es ja Mittagspause war und…" – „Bruno, komm zum Punkt", drängte Rokko. „Das halte ich sonst vor Spannung nicht aus", grinste er. „Also, sie kam rein, ja? Und sie öffnete ihre Jacke und darunter trug sie etwas sehr… wie soll ich sagen? Es war wenig Stoff, aber es gefiel mir wirklich gut." Unbehaglich rutschte Rokko auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er würde doch nicht schon wieder einen Amish aufklären müssen? „Sie hat mich dann geküsst und hui, war mir plötzlich warm." – „Okay. Und dann?" – „Hat sie sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen gemacht und mich auf einen Stuhl geschubst." – „Du hast also ohne Hose auf dem Stuhl gesessen?" – „Genau. Und dann hat Hoda sich drauf gesetzt… also, auf meinen Schoß." – „Auch ohne Hose?", hakte Rokko nach. „Hm, ohne Hose. Und dann…" Bruno senkte die Stimme. „… ist es einfach so aus mir herausgesprudelt." Rokko hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt, um sein Gegenüber richtig hören zu können. Einen Moment lang tat Bruno ihm leid, besonders weil auch er nichts von seinem ersten Mal mitgekriegt zu haben schien. Dabei hatte er gedacht, dass zumindest Amish-Männer aufgeklärt waren. „Ich bin doch aber nicht krank oder so?" – „Nein", versicherte Rokko. Er suchte noch nach Worten, als Bruno auch schon fortfuhr. „Lisa sagt nämlich, dass dir das noch nie passiert ist." – „Mir ist das auch schon passiert – nur eben nicht mit Lisa. Das ist eine… naja… Übungssache… nein, eher eine Erfahrungssache. Das pendelt sich irgendwann ein. Wie hat Hoda denn reagiert?" – „Sie hat mir ein Taschentuch gegeben und gesagt, dass das in Ordnung sei." – „Und das ist es auch." – „Aber wie verhindere ich das?", wollte Bruno wissen. „Ähm… du könntest an Holz denken." – „An Holz?", hakte Bruno kritisch nach. „Das ist total langweilig und dann… naja… sprudelt es nicht so schnell." Innerlich lachte Rokko über die naive Wortwahl seines Gegenübers. „Holz ist überhaupt nicht langweilig!", widersprach Bruno. „Man kann damit heizen und etwas daraus schnitzen und…" – „Verstehe, Bruno", unterbrach Rokko seinen Redeschwall. „Dann denke einfach an etwas Anderes, etwas, das dich langweilt. Und rede mit Hoda – sie versteht das bestimmt", ermutigte Rokko den Schumacher. „Du hast sie wirklich gerne, oder?", fragte er Bruno dann. „Oh ja, sehr gerne. Sie ist eine ganz besondere Frau. Du weißt das vielleicht von Lisa, aber in unserer Kultur… naja… heiraten ist da sehr wichtig und Hoda ist definitiv die Frau, die ich gerne heiraten würde. Sie ist einfach toll. Sie ist so fröhlich und sie liebt Kinder und…" – „Verstehe", lächelte Rokko. „Hey, vielleicht können wir mal etwas zu viert unternehmen", schlug Rokko vor, biss sich aber sofort auf die Zunge – hoffentlich kam Bruno jetzt nicht auf die Idee, ihn zu bitten… „Ja, gerne. Wieso nicht? Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?" – „Ähm… ja", stimmte Rokko zögerlich zu. „Könnte Lisa heute Nacht bei dir schlafen? Ich muss das doch jetzt mit Hoda klären und wenn… naja, das länger dauert, dann…" – „Schon klar", grinste Rokko teilweise auch erleichtert, dass Bruno das alleine in die Hand nehmen wollte. „Es ist mir immer eine Freude, Lisa bei mir zu haben."

„Entschuldigung?", sprach eine junge Frau David und Mariella auf dem Parkplatz des Golfclubs an. „Was?", fragte David ungehalten. „Sie waren doch neulich mit Elisabeth Plenske hier, oder?" – „Ja, waren wir", ergriff Mariella das Wort. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die junge Frau entsetzlich scheu war. David würde sie mit seiner schlechten Laune nur verprellen. „Könnten Sie ihr das hier bitte geben?", bat Helene leise. Dabei hielt sie ein Stück Papier in der Hand. „Ein Brief für sie?", mutmaßte Mariella. „Ja. Und es ist dringend. Also, bitte", flehte die Amish-Frau. „Natürlich gebe ich ihn ihr."

„Lisa", rief Rokko seiner Freundin zu, als er nach Feierabend durch das Kerima-Foyer lief. „Hey, hast du mich nicht gehört?", wollte er wissen, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte. Er wollte ihr einen Kuss geben, aber Lisa drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Nichts. Ich… ich möchte nach Hause", antwortete sie zögerlich. „Bruno war vorhin bei mir. Wir haben uns gut unterhalten und… er wäre heute Abend gerne mit Hoda alleine. Er hat gefragt, ob du bei mir übernachten könntest…" – „Ach, super, dass ich euch noch treffe", freute Mariella sich, als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg. „Dann muss das hier nicht warten. Das Mädchen, das vor dem Golfclub den Stand hat, hat mir das hier für dich mitgegeben", informierte sie Lisa und reichte ihr einen Brief. „Helene?", fragte sie irritiert. „Sie hat mir nicht gesagt, wie sie heißt, aber du hast ihr damals die Decke abgekauft." – „Ja, Helene." Hektisch zerbrach Lisa das Wachssiegel und überflog die Zeilen. „Mein… mein Vater ist gestorben", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.


	23. Chapter 23

14

23.

„Oh Lisa", seufzte Rokko mitfühlend. Zeitgleich wollte er sie in den Arm nehmen, doch sie wehrte ab. „Nicht… ich muss sofort nach Hause", murmelte Lisa. „Gut. Ich bringe dich", entschied Rokko. „Nein… ich schaffe das alleine", widersprach sie. „Du solltest jetzt aber nicht alleine sein. Ich bringe dich nach Hause. David, kann ich…" Rokko hatte noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, als David ihm auch schon wortlos seinen Autoschlüssel hinhielt. „Komm, Lisa, ich fahre dich schnell nach Hause. Du musst es Bruno auch nicht alleine sagen, wenn du nicht willst." Lisa war mittlerweile in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen und malträtierte den Knopf, auf dem „Erdgeschoss" stand.

„Ach Bruno, das ist doch nicht so schlimm", versicherte Hoda ihrem Freund derweil. „Ich kann dir ja auch nicht so genau sagen, was mit mir los war. Ich hatte einfach so eine Lust auf dich, wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf. Ich wollte dich einfach spüren. Das passiert mir normalerweise nicht… nicht so schnell. Du bist eben etwas ganz Besonderes." – „Und dann habe ich es auch noch vermasselt", seufzte Bruno. Hoda rutschte derweil von ihrem Sitzkissen zu Bruno herüber und legte ihren Arm um ihn. „Wir probieren das einfach noch mal, okay?" – „Okay. Und dann denke ich auch an Holz", versicherte Bruno. „Holz?", hakte Hoda irritiert nach. „Hm, Rokko hat gesagt, dass man dabei an Holz denken soll, dann geht's nicht so schnell." – „Öhm, kann sein. Das liegt außerhalb meines Erfahrungsbereiches. Allerdings möchte ich die Rokkos und Jürgens in deinem Leben gerne kennen lernen, ja?" – „Ja. Rokko hat ja auch angeboten, dass wir mal etwas mit ihm und Lisa unternehmen." – „Das klingt doch gut. Das machen wir und hoffentlich bald."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas kochen? Das kann sehr sinnlich sein und entspannt", zwinkerte Hoda Bruno zu. „Aber eigentlich dient kochen doch nur…", setzte Bruno zu einem Widerspruch an. „Pscht, sag jetzt nicht so etwas Unromantisches wie ‚Kochen muss man, weil man essen muss', ja?" Hoda sprang auf und wollte gerade die paar Schritte in Richtung Küche gehen, als die Wohnungstür aufging. „Lisa! Rokko!", staunte Bruno nicht schlecht. Eigentlich wollte er Rokko gleich für die Störung rügen, als er Lisas verweintes Gesicht sah. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er alarmiert. „Vater… Vater…", schluchzte Lisa. „Euer Vater ist gestorben", nahm Rokko ihr die Aufgabe ab, ihren Bruder über das Unglück informieren zu müssen. Wortlos übergab Lisa den Brief, den sie kurz zuvor erhalten hatte. „Bei der Feldarbeit einfach tot zusammengesackt", las Bruno leise vor. Hoda hatte sich mittlerweile zu ihm gestellt und wieder ihren Arm um ihn gelegt. „Das tut mir so leid, Bruno", raunte sie ihm zu. „Das ist ein schrecklicher Verlust für dich und deine Schwester", sagte sie einfach, obwohl sie um die Beziehung der Geschwister zu ihren Eltern wusste. „Das sieht dem alten Despoten ähnlich", erwiderte Bruno, wobei er nicht wirklich mit Hoda zu sprechen schien. Die für ihn ungewöhnliche Aggressivität war auch viel mehr seine Art, seine Trauer zu verstecken. „Ähm, Lisa, was tust du da?", riss Hoda den Schumacher dann aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich packe", verkündete Lisa. „Aber wofür?", fragte Bruno perplex. „Ich will zu Mutter, was glaubst du denn?" – „Sagtest du nicht, es gäbe für euch beide kein Zurück in eure Gemeinde?", fragte Hoda verwirrt. „Du willst nicht wirklich zurück nach Göberitz", erhob Bruno Lisa gegenüber die Stimme. „Doch, das will ich", erwiderte diese aufgeregt, wobei sie ihre Kleider in eine Tasche stopfte. „Aber doch nur um deine Mutter zu besuchen. Du gehst doch nicht für immer zurück, oder?", fragte Rokko ängstlich. „Rokko, die Amish-Gemee ist kein… kein Golfclub, in den man rein und rausgehen kann, wie man will…", entgegnete Lisa. „Du willst all das hier aufgeben? Für immer? Deinen Job? Deine Freunde? Und mich?" – „Und ich dachte, du hättest das mit mir und meiner Vergangenheit verstanden", seufzte Lisa. „Das habe ich, aber…" – „Rokko, ich gehöre doch nicht hierher. Das musst du doch auch gemerkt haben. Du hast, was du wolltest – die Firma und ich… ich spiele doch jetzt keine Rolle mehr für dich." – „Woher hast du denn diesen Unsinn, Lisa? Natürlich spielst du eine Rolle für mich. Ich liebe dich." Lisa rang sich ein mitleidsvolles Lächeln ab. „So, tust du das, ja? Deine Tante hört aber gerade nicht zu." – „Lisa, was soll denn das? Ich weiß du bist durcheinander und das verstehe ich, aber das ist kein Grund, an uns zu zweifeln." – „Ich muss los, sonst verpasse ich die Bahn nach Göberitz." – „Lisa!", entfuhr es Bruno entsetzt. Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihrem Bruder um und umarmte ihn. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Das kannst du nicht machen, Lisa. Du weißt, was dir in der Gemee blüht." – „Ich tue das für Mama. Sie braucht jetzt einen von uns. Hoda", nickte sie dann der völlig perplexen Kindergärtnerin zu.

„Lisa, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen!", lief Rokko seiner Freundin aufgebracht hinterher. „Es ist das beste so", versicherte sie ihm. „Ja, aber für wen?", fragte Rokko verzweifelt. „Was wird aus deinem Schulabschluss, Lisa? Du wolltest doch so viel machen", schlug er dann einen anderen Ton an. Plötzlich blieb Lisa stehen. „Das ist dann wohl einfach nicht meine Bestimmung", gab sie flüsternd zu. Dann nahm sie ihre Brille ab und griff nach Rokkos Hand. „Danke für alles", murmelte sie den Tränen nahe, als sie ihre Sehhilfe in Rokkos Obhut gab. „Mach's gut", nahm sie Abschied, bevor sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und Richtung S-Bahn eilte. „Lisa!", rief Rokko ihr noch hinterher.

„Meinst du, es war eine gute Idee, sie einfach so gehen zu lassen?", gab Hoda zu bedenken. Endlich hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. „Als ob sie irgendjemand hätte aufhalten können. Sie muss selbst einsehen, dass es ein Fehler ist", seufzte Bruno. „Was genau steht ihr denn jetzt in eurer Gemeinde bevor?" – „Meidung", erwiderte Bruno knapp. „Gibt's das auch mit Erklärung?", schmunzelte Hoda. „Sie wird vor der gesamten Gemee zu Kreuze kriechen müssen. Die werden sie schon spüren lassen, dass sie sich nicht verhalten hat, wie man das von einer guten Amish erwarten können muss." – „Vielleicht hat Rokko sie ja zur Vernunft bringen können. Vielleicht können wir eure Mutter ja mal besuchen, also alle vier zusammen. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass ihr wissen wollt, ob es ihr gut geht." – „Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Das geht nicht – entweder du bist Teil der Gemee oder du bist es nicht. Dazwischen gibt es nichts", platzte es verzweifelt aus Bruno heraus. „Sie hat so viele Opfer gebracht, die ganze Zeit, die sie hier war und jetzt gibt sie das alles so einfach auf." Mitleidig betrachtete Hoda den Mann, in den sie sich so Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte. Er hatte Recht, sie verstand dieses ganze Amish-Zeugs nicht. Daher sah sie davon ab, etwas zu sagen und legte einfach nur ihre Arme um Bruno. „Es ist okay, wenn du traurig bist – egal, ob wegen deines Vaters oder wegen Lisa."

Erst als es an der Tür klingelte, ließ Hoda Bruno wieder los. „Ich will niemanden sehen", gestand er ihr. „Ich mache trotzdem auf. Vielleicht sind es Rokko und Lisa." Als sie die Tür öffnete, begrüßte die dahinter stehende Person sie auch gleich mit den Worten: „Es ist nur Rokko." – „Sie haben sie nicht aufhalten können?" – „Nein", seufzte Rokko traurig. „Nichts hätte sie aufhalten können." Langsam trat er an Hoda vorbei in die Wohnung. „Wo genau lebt eure Mutter in Göberitz?", wollte er eindringlich von Bruno wissen. „Du willst doch nicht da raus fahren?" – „Doch, das will ich. Ich will, dass Lisa mir zuhört, bevor sie eine endgültige Entscheidung trifft. Sie hat so seltsame Dinge gesagt in Bezug auf unsere Beziehung und…" – „Vergiss es. Ihr habt offensichtlich beide keine Vorstellung, was Lisas Abreise wirklich zu bedeuten hat, oder?", machte Bruno seiner Verzweiflung Luft. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht so anfahren. Das ist einfach ein bisschen viel", entschuldigte er sich dann aber sofort. „Ich wäre jetzt gerne allein", gestand er dann. „Nein!", widersprach Hoda. „Doch, ich melde mich morgen bei dir, okay?", verabschiedete Bruno sich mit einem Kuss von ihr und mit einem freundschaftlichen Handschlag von Rokko. „Wir sehen uns bei Kerima. Wenn ich mich gesammelt habe, dann reden wir noch mal, ja?"

„Soll ich Sie nach Hause fahren?", schlug Rokko Hoda im Treppenhaus vor. „Ich bin Hoda", bot sie ihm das Du an. „Rokko, aber das weißt du ja. Was ist nun? Soll ich dich fahren?" – „Wenn das keine Umstände macht", nahm sie das Angebot an.

„Lisa kommt bestimmt zurück – ein Mädchen weiß doch, zu wem sie gehört", versuchte Hoda Rokko aufzubauen. „Ja, aber Lisa ist nicht irgendein Mädchen… Sie hat eine ganz andere Bindung an ihre Familie als ich. Ich glaube, das kann ich sowieso nicht nachvollziehen – ich war ja immer nur das Pflegekind." – „Oh, sag doch so etwas nicht", seufzte Hoda. „Lisa und Bruno sind schon speziell, aber…" – „Konntet ihr euer Problem klären?", wechselte Rokko das Thema. „Ja, konnten wir. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Übrigens bin ich dir sehr dankbar, dass du Bruno erklärt… naja eher aufgeklärt hast." – „Wir sind da", wiegelte Rokko auch diesen Gesprächsversuch ab. „Danke für's Fahren. Ich werde nie kapieren, warum ihr Kerle eure Gefühle immer in euch reinfresst, aber für dich gilt Gleiches wie für Bruno: Hoda hat immer ein Öhrchen für dich."


	24. Chapter 24

14

24.

„Richard, ich will keinen Kaiserschnitt! Die schneiden mir ein kleines Loch in die Haut und der Rest wird aufgerissen! Ich…" – „Dann verheilt es besser", knurrte Richard zurück. „Außerdem habe ich den Termin schon gemacht." – „Termine kann man absagen, Richard", fauchte Sabrina zurück. Dann nahm sie aber einen liebevolleren Tonfall an. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Richards und versuchte, Blickkontakt zu ihm aufzubauen. „Ich möchte eine ganz normale Geburt. Ich möchte, dass mitten in der Nacht die Wehen losgehen, ich dich wecke und du hektisch durch die Wohnung läufst. Bei uns in der Nähe gibt es ein ganz entzückendes Geburtshaus. Da geht man hin, kriegt das Kind und wenn alles in Ordnung ist, kann man nach ein paar Stunden mit dem Baby nach Hause gehen. Klingt das nicht…" – „Nein", lehnte Richard ab. „Aber nach einen Kaiserschnitt wäre ich ewig im Krankenhaus und hätte mit der Narbe zu tun. Wer kümmert sich denn in der Zeit um den kleinen Wurm?", versuchte Sabrina ihren Lebensgefährten umzustimmen. „Die Nanny, wer sonst?" – „Eine Nanny? Du willst eine Nanny anstellen?", fragte die ehemalige Empfangsdame traurig. „Ja. Ich habe mich nur noch nicht entschieden, ob eine Britin oder eine Chinesin. China ist ja der Markt der Zukunft, aber Englisch eine Weltsprache…" – „Chinesisch? Englisch? Und wann ist der kleine Wurm dann einfach nur ein Kind?" – „Frühkindliche Erziehung ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit", setzte Richard seine Argumentation fort. „Rokko!", rief Sabrina dem Werbefachmann zu, der sich gerade eine Tasse Kakao geholt hatte und sich eigentlich sofort in wieder in seinem Büro verkrümeln wollte. „Hallo", grüßte er schwach zurück. „Setz dich doch kurz zu uns", bat Sabrina ihn und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich am Catering-Tresen. „Würdest du deine Kinder von einer Nanny erziehen lassen?", wollte sie von Rokko wissen, als er endlich saß. Bedächtig schlürfte er seinen Kakao. „Niemals", kam dann die kategorische Ablehnung seinerseits. „Die Familie ist doch das wichtigste, was man haben kann", fuhr er leise fort. Jetzt klang er schon wie Lisa und Bruno, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Du würdest doch von Lisa nicht verlangen, dass sie einen Kaiserschnitt machen lässt, oder?", bedrängte Sabrina Rokko in der Hoffnung, dass Richard doch noch seine Meinung ändern würde. Erschrocken sah der Angesprochene auf. „Natürlich würde er das nicht", lachte David mit einem Mal auf. „Ist da noch frei?", fragte er, nahm aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten neben seinem Pflegebruder Platz. „Wie geht es Lisa denn?", fragte Mariella mitfühlend, als auch sie am Tresen saß. Sie selbst konnte sich genau daran erinnern, wie sehr sie unter dem Verlust ihres Vaters gelitten hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte Rokko. „Sie ist zu ihrer Mutter gefahren." – „Das ist…", setzte Mariella an. „Bitte", unterbrach Rokko sie schwach. „Sie ist nach Göberitz zu ihrer Mutter und in ihr altes Leben zurück – für immer. Wir haben uns getrennt, okay?" – „Dann hast du ja jetzt endlich Zeit, mal wieder etwas mit mir zu unternehmen", reagierte David leichtfertig. „Ihr habt doch eh nicht zusammengepasst", beantwortete er dann Rokkos fragenden Blick. „Sie war sehr hilfreich in dieser Sache mit Tante Trudi, aber…" – „Du kannst es einfach nicht, oder David?", erhob Rokko die Stimme. „Du kannst einfach nicht teilen. Das war schon so, als wir noch Kinder waren. Du gönnst mir mein Glück einfach nicht, oder?" – „Siehst du, die Kleine passt nicht zu dir. Die hat längst nicht so aufbrausend reagiert", zuckte David mit den Achseln. „Du hast ihr das gesagt?", fragte Rokko entsetzt. „Mehr oder weniger", gab David zu. „Du bist so was von gestorben für mich", schnauzte Rokko ihn an. „Nun komm mal wieder runter", mischte sich jetzt auch Richard in das Gespräch ein. „Du hattest ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr. Das ist ja okay, aber du musst jetzt hier nicht das große Drama aufführen." – „Leckt mich doch – alle beide", machte Rokko seinem Frust Luft, bevor er seine perplexen Brüder und deren Partnerinnen sitzen ließ.

„Hallo", grüßte Hoda fröhlich. Das musste der Kiosk von diesem Jürgen sein, da war sie sich sicher. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wollte der junge Mann an der Kasse wissen. „Ähm, nur wenn Sie Jürgen Decker sind." – „Jawoll, der bin ich höchstpersönlich", grinste der Kioskbesitzer. „Hoda Schmidt", lächelte die Kindergärtnerin zurück und hielt ihre Hand über den Ladentisch. „Sie sind die sagenumwobene Hoda? Die Frau, die unseren Bruno in ein emotionales Chaos gestürzt hat? Ich hätte Sie mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt…" – „Wie denn? 90-60-90 oder was? Tut mir leid, damit kann ich nicht dienen", wechselte Hodas Tonfall von freundlich auf aggressiv. „Nein, nein, was das betrifft, hat Bruno Sie sehr gut beschrieben – Sie gäben wirklich eine tolle Mutter für seine Kinder ab. Ich suche nur noch nach den Flügeln und dem Schwänzchen." – „Flügel und Schwänzchen?", fragte Hoda irritiert. „Naja, so wie Bruno Sie beschrieben hat, sind Sie zur Hälfte Engel und zur Hälfte Teufel – immerhin hatte er einen unanständigen Traum von Ihnen, aber das vergessen Sie bitte ganz schnell wieder, außer Sie wollen, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens ohne Kopf verbringen muss." – „Sie sind allerdings so, wie Bruno Sie beschrieben hat", lachte Hoda nun besänftigt. „Was führt Sie denn nun zu mir?", brachte Jürgen seine Neugier zum Ausdruck. „Meine Sorge um Bruno." – „Das hätte ich mir denken können… Allerdings wirkt er auf mich sehr gefasst." – „Und genau das macht mir Sorgen… Ich meine, er sagt zwar, dass er mit dem Tod seines Vaters klar kommt und dass er nicht nach Göberitz zurück will, weil er dann bleiben müsste – das kann ich ja auch verstehen, aber trauern kann er auch hier." – „Und das tut er nicht", schlussfolgerte Jürgen. „Genau", seufzte Hoda. „Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun?" – „Ich würde gerne eine kleine Trauerfeier organisieren… kleinster Kreis, ein paar kalorienhaltige Schweinereien, gemeinsam weinen und lachen, so etwas eben." Jürgen machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Hannah und ich kommen auf jeden Fall, aber Rokko?" – „Der leidet wie ein Hund", seufzte Hoda. „Ich werde ihn fragen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er kommen wird", erwiderte Jürgen.

„Rokko?", fragte Mariella den Kopf durch dessen Bürotür steckend. „Was ist?" – „Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen", gab sie geknickt zu. „Das hast du ja jetzt." – „Rokko, ich bin nicht der Feind", seufzte Mariella und betrat das Büro ihres Schwagers. Langsam schloss sie die Tür. „Aber du bist mit ihm verheiratet." – „David hat das sicher nicht so gemeint. Du hattest wirklich wenig Zeit für ihn in den letzten Wochen." – „Ach, der Arme. Ich bin doch nicht sein persönlicher Bespaßer." Unaufgefordert nahm Mariella Platz und sah ihr Gegenüber ernst an. „Richtig, das bist du nicht. David ist eben manchmal immer noch der kleine verwöhnte Junge." – „Hm", brummte Rokko, während er seine ausladende Unterschrift unter ein Schriftstück setzte. „Kannst du das David geben?" – „Was ist das?", wollte Mariella wissen. „Meine Kündigung", erwiderte Rokko knapp. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach kündigen!" Aus Mariellas weit aufgerissenen Augen sprach Entsetzen. „Doch, das kann ich und ich tue es." – „Rokko, du liebst sie wirklich, oder?" – „Ja, natürlich. Wieso glaubt das denn niemand? Weil sie nicht in eure Schickimicki-Welt passt? Das tue ich doch auch nicht." – „Nimm dir ein paar Tage frei", schlug Mariella vor. „Verarbeite die Trennung doch erst einmal." – „Gib David meine Kündigung", beharrte Rokko auf seiner Entscheidung. „Mach die Tür zu, wenn du gehst", forderte er seine Schwägerin auf, während er ein paar seiner Sachen zusammenraffte und ging.

In Göberitz war Helene gerade dabei die Auslagen ihres Verkaufsstandes in einen Korb zu legen. „Hallo", ließ eine Männerstimme sie aufschrecken. „Hallo", grüßte sie zurück. „Sie sind Helene, richtig?" – „Ja", antwortete sie scheu. „Schöne Sachen verkaufen Sie da." – „Danke." Der junge Mann nahm eine der Puppen in die Hand. „Wieso hat sie kein Gesicht?", wollte er wissen. „Sind Sie Rokko Kowalski?", nahm Helene ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Ja, der bin ich." Unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen Händlerin und potentiellem Käufer aus. „Wie geht es Lisa?", räusperte Rokko sich dann. „Ihr Vater ist gerade gestorben", antwortete Helene kryptisch. „Sie hat vor dem Kirchenrat vorgesprochen. Ihre Meidung ist auf sechs Wochen festgelegt, aber ich… wir kennen uns schon so lange und ich bin doch so neugierig… Sie spricht manchmal von Ihnen." – „Tut sie das?" Ein Hauch von Hoffnung huschte über Rokkos Gesicht. „Ja, aber immer nur kurz. Sie wird dann immer sehr traurig. Sie hat gesagt, dass… Sie waren der einzige, bei dem sie sich wirklich Zuhause gefühlt hat… also… da draußen." Gedankenverloren nickte Rokko, wobei er die Puppe in seinen Händen eindringlich musterte. „Ich habe auch Puppen-Jungen. Die verkaufen sich aber nicht so gut", informierte Helene ihn. „Hat der ein Gesicht?" – „Nein. Keine meiner Puppen hat ein Gesicht." Helene legte den Kopf schief. „Gott hat uns nach seinem Abbild geschaffen", begann sie dann mit einer Erklärung. „Wenn ich meinen Puppen ein Gesicht mache, dann stelle ich mich mit Gott auf eine Stufe. Das geht doch nicht. Das wäre Gotteslästerung." Rokko nahm den Puppen-Jungen entgegen, den Helene ihm hinhielt. „Ich habe Lisas Susi damals ein Gesicht gemalt", gestand er leise. Entsetzt sah Helene ihn an. „Nein?!" – „Ich fürchte doch", grinste Rokko verlegen. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Lisa sich bei Ihnen wohl gefühlt hat, wenn Sie so wenig über unsere Kultur wissen." Entschuldigend zuckte Helene mit den Schultern. „Doch, doch. Sie haben ja Recht. Ich habe es gerade erst kapiert." Wieder musterte Rokko die Puppen in seinen Händen. „Die sind schön. Ich würde das Paar hier nehmen", informierte er sie. „Gut", strahlte Helene. „Ich kann sie aber leider nicht einpacken." – „Das macht nichts. Sie sind für mich." Rokko reichte der jungen Amish-Frau einen Geldschein und nahm wenig später Wechselgeld entgegen. „Soll ich Ihnen tragen helfen?", bot er an, als er sah, wie Helene nach ihrem Korb griff. „Nein, das geht schon." – „Aber…" – „Herr Kowalski, wenn Sie den Korb tragen, dann begleiten Sie mich doch in unsere Siedlung und dann bekomme ich Ärger." – „Verstehe", seufzte Rokko. „Soll ich Lisa etwas von Ihnen ausrichten?" – „Sagen Sie ihr, dass ich sie… Nein, schon gut, vergessen Sie es. Ich will ihr das nicht schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist – und mir auch nicht." – „Gut. Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen – ich bin jeden Tag hier an meinem Stand, außer sonntags." Helene hievte ihren Korb hoch und machte sich auf in Richtung Waldweg. „Helene?", hielt Rokko sie kurz zurück. „Kann man eigentlich zu den Amish konvertieren?" – „Konvertieren?", fragte Helene verunsichert. „Kann man den Glauben annehmen, ohne in die Gemee hineingeboren zu sein?" – „Man… man… man kann", druckste Helene herum. „Aber das ist es nicht wert", fügte sie sofort hinzu. „Der Weg dahin ist steinig und Sie würden sich vermutlich nie in unserer Welt zurechtfinden. Es gibt sicherlich so viele Dinge in Ihrem Alltag, die für Sie selbstverständlich sind, die es hier aber nicht gibt…" – „Aber ich könnte vor dem Kirchenrat vorsprechen?" – „Sie könnten, aber ich rate wirklich davon ab."

Geknickt kam Rokko die Straße, die zu seiner Wohnung führte, entlang. „Rokko!", hörte er schon von weitem Davids Stimme. „Was soll das?", fragte er aufgebracht, während er mit Rokkos Kündigung wedelte. „Du kannst nicht kündigen." – „Und du kannst mich mal. Ich kann und ich habe." – „Gut, gut. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich nicht unglücklich darüber bin, dass du wieder solo unterwegs bist – aus den verschiedensten Gründen, aber deswegen zu kündigen ist übertrieben." Rokko ignorierte seinen Pflegebruder einfach. Wortlos ging er an ihm vorbei zu seiner Wohnungstür. „Wenn du deine Kündigung durchziehst, sieht sich Kerima gezwungen, den Vertrag mit Bruno Lehmann aufzulösen." Augenblicklich fuhr Rokko herum. „Erpresst du mich gerade?" – „Ich zeige dir nur die Konsequenzen deiner Kündigung auf." – „Warst du schon immer so widerwärtig?" – „Bisher hat dich das auch nicht gestört. Also, was ist jetzt mit deiner Kündigung?" Schnaufend entriss Rokko David das Papier. „Bruno hat es nicht verdient, darunter zu leiden, dass du kein Profi bist." – „Dann ist ja gut", grinste David zufrieden. „Wenn du dich beruhigt hast, könnten wir ja…", fügte er hinzu, sah sich aber angesichts der Tür, die direkt vor seiner Nase zuschlug, gezwungen mitten im Satz abzubrechen.


	25. Chapter 25

14

25.

„Kowalski", meldete Rokko sich schlapp am Telefon. „Hallo mein Junge. Hier ist Tante Trudi." Oh nein, die hatte jetzt gerade noch gefehlt! „Hallo Tante Trudi", zwang Rokko sich zu einem fröhlichen Tonfall. „Geht's dir nicht gut? Du klingst irgendwie… erschöpft", stellte die resolute alte Dame fest. „Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung." – „Wie geht es Lisa?", wechselte Hiltrud Seidel das Thema. „Ähm… gut, denke ich. Sie… wir haben uns getrennt." – „Robert-Konrad Kowalski", schimpfte Trudi plötzlich in den Hörer. „Dass du dich von David so manipulieren lässt, das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht! Tz, erst mir dieses Theater vorspielen und dann, als es endlich pfumm gemacht hat, da lässt du dich wieder von ihm unterknuten. Was soll denn das?" Verdutzt starrte Rokko den Telefonhörer an. „Ähm, du hast es gewusst?" – „Was? Dass deine Brüder scharf auf meine Aktien sind? Natürlich habe ich das gewusst. Ich bin vielleicht alt und einsam, aber nicht blöd. Ich habe es erst kapiert, als ich bei dir eingezogen bin. Ich meine, deine Lisa ist ja rumgelaufen, als hätte sie einen Stock verschluckt oder so." Rokko seufzte. „Aber dass hat sich ja dann glücklicherweise geändert", schmunzelte Trudi. „Ja", lächelte Rokko in den Telefonhörer. „Und warum hast du dann gemacht, was David und Richard wollten?", setzte Hiltrud dann ihre Schimpftirade fort. „Ich… ich habe mich nicht von Lisa getrennt. Es hat äußere Umstände gegeben, die… die dazu geführt haben." – „Äußere Umstände?", hakte Rokkos Tante kritisch nach. „Lisas Vater ist gestorben und sie ist zurück in ihre Gemeinde. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Willst du deine Aktien wiederhaben? Du darfst mich auch gerne steinigen oder so, wenn dich das glücklich macht." – „Beruhige dich", versuchte Trudi ihren Neffen zu bremsen. „Ich werde dir nichts wegnehmen. Ich bin nur so… geschockt. Wenn Lisa zurück in ihrer Gemeinde ist… Da gibt es kein Zurück, oder?"

„Jungfer Lisa, deine Meidung hält nun schon einige Zeit an…" Das Oberhaupt der Amish-Kirche sah von seinem Podest auf Lisa herab. „In Rücksprache mit dem Kirchenvorstand haben wir aber eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Meidung zu verkürzen." Demütig sah Lisa auf ihre Hände. Sie würde jedes Urteil annehmen. Ihr Leben hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn mehr. Selbst wenn ihr nicht alle aus dem Weg gehen würden, fand sie einfach nicht zurück in ihr altes Leben. Alleine morgens beim Frühstück machen wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr sie sich schon an ihr neues Leben gewöhnt hatte. Feuer im Herd zu machen gelang ihr einfach nicht mehr. „Taufe!", hallte plötzlich die dröhnende Stimme des Amish-Pastors zu ihr durch. „Du musst dich taufen lassen, um endlich ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gemee zu werden." Taufe? Dann wäre es endgültig. Dann würde es kein Zurück mehr geben, gar keins, nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, Bruno, Hoda, Jürgen, Hannah, aber vor allem Rokko wieder zu sehen. Andererseits gab es irgendeinen Grund, Rokko wieder sehen zu wollen? Für ihn war sie ja nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen… „Ich… ich möchte darüber nachdenken", entgegnete Lisa dann.

„Guten Morgen", grummelte David am nächsten Morgen. Zeitgleich zog er sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf. „Wieso bist du denn so früh schon auf, Mariella?" – „Ich habe etwas vor", erwiderte sie kurz angebunden. „Was denn?" – „Ich fahre ein bisschen raus." – „Wenn du noch ne Stunde ins Bett kommst, fahre ich mit dir", bot David an. „Nein, ich kann weder warten, noch will ich, dass du mitkommst", entgegnete Mariella ruhig. Sie beugte sich kurz vor, um David einen Kuss zu geben. „Wir sehen uns später in der Firma."

Liebevoll richtete Helene gerade ihren Stand vor dem Golfclub auf, als ein in ihren Augen riesiger Jeep vorfuhr. Diese Welt war zu seltsam, dachte sie bei sich, widmete sich aber wieder ihrem Stand. Ein Geklapper von Absätzen näherte sich Helene, so dass sie sich genötigt fühlte, aufzusehen. „Guten Morgen", grüßte sie. Mariella lächelte. „Guten Morgen. Schöne Sachen haben Sie da." – „Ja, Puppen und Decken und…" – „Ich sehe schon", unterbrach Mariella Helenes unsicheres Stottern. „Die Schnitzarbeiten hier sind toll. Ein Strauß Tulpen aus Holz, sehr… inno… einfallsreich, wirklich. Der gefällt mir. Kann ich ihn Ihnen abkaufen?" – „Ja, natürlich", lächelte Helene. „Witwer Paul hat sie gemacht. Er schnitzt viel, soweit es seine christlichen Verpflichtungen zulassen." – „Natürlich…" Mariella überlegte, was sie noch sagen könnte, bevor sie auf ihr eigentliches Anliegen kommen wollte. Helene reichte ihr die Schnitzerei, die sie in einen Bogen Zeitungspapier eingeschlagen hatte. Plötzlich merkte Mariella, dass Helene fast über ihren Verkaufstisch kletterte, um Mariellas Gesicht genau betrachten zu können. „Ihre Lippen haben so eine schöne Farbe", staunte Helene dann mit kindlicher Freude. „Ja, der Lippenstift ist von…" Mariella brach ab. Damit würde die junge Amish-Frau wohl nichts anfangen können. Dann kam ihr aber eine Idee. „Sagen Sie, möchten Sie auch so eine Lippenfarbe haben?" Helene nickte eifrig, während Mariella bereits in ihre Handtasche griff.

„So, und das ist Lidschatten, ich glaube, die Farbe steht Ihnen gut. Wollen Sie den auch ausprobieren?" Helene betrachtete die Schachtel, die Mariella ihr hinhielt. „Und wie geht das?", fragte sie und schämte sich gleich, denn das hatte sie schon beim Lippenstift fragen müssen. „Soll ich Sie schminken? Mit allem, was dazu gehört?", bot Mariella an. „Oh ja, sehr gerne", lächelte Helene. „Dann setzen Sie sich mal auf Ihren Tisch, dann ist es für uns beide bequemer", entgegnete Mariella, die sich ein wenig schlecht vorkam, denn sie würde Helene jetzt nicht ganz uneigennützig mit den ihr unbekannten Produkten schminken. „Frau von Brahmberg! Belästigt Sie diese Person etwa?", dröhnte plötzlich eine tiefe Männerstimme über den Parkplatz des Golfplatzes. Mariella drehte sich um und erkannte den Inhaber sofort. „Nein, eher ich sie", lachte sie als Antwort. „Frau von Brahmberg, Sie müssen nichts kaufen. Noch tolerieren wir diese… diese Sekte, aber wenn wir erstmal genug Unterschriften für das Volksbegehren haben, dann wird es hier bald ein paar Löcher mehr geben. Wollen Sie nicht auch unterschreiben?" Mittlerweile war der Inhaber des Golfclubs zu Mariella herübergekommen und hatte ihre Hand geschüttelt. „Nein, das möchte ich nicht", entgegnete diese kühl. „Und wenn Sie das Volksbegehren doch schaffen sollten, dann werde ich gegen die Erweiterung des Golfplatzes stimmen. Wenn Sie dann bitte gehen könnten. Sie stören das Gespräch zwischen Helene und mir."

„So, fertig", verkündete Mariella, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig um Helenes Gesicht gekümmert hatte. „Hier können Sie sich sehen", lächelte sie freundlich und reichte ihrem Gegenüber einen Taschenspiegel. „Fehlen eigentlich nur noch Ihre Haare." – „Nein!", lehnte Helene vehement ab, wobei sie ihre Haube festhielt. „Das sieht doch jeder sofort. Das geht nicht." Mit kindlicher Freude ließ Helene Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Spiegel tanzen, bevor sie hineinsah. „Das bin doch nicht ich", stellte sie gerührt fest. „Doch, Sie sind eine hübsche Frau. Ich könnte Ihnen… Sie könnten das Schminkzeug behalten." – „Nein, das geht nicht", erwiderte Helene traurig. „Das ist nicht erlaubt. Aber trotzdem danke." Mariella atmete tief durch – es hatte sich einfach keine Möglichkeit ergeben, Helene subtil auszuhorchen. Jetzt musste sie einfach direkt fragen. „Sagen Sie, Helene, ist es von hier weit zu Lisas Elternhaus?" – „Oh", seufzte die Amish-Frau traurig. „Darum geht's. Sie sind nur nett zu mir, weil Sie etwas über Lisa erfahren wollen." – „Nein, ich bin nett zu Ihnen, weil ich nett zu Ihnen sein wollte, aber… ich muss wirklich dringend mit Lisa sprechen. Es geht quasi um Leben und Tod." – „Hat es etwas mit diesem Mann zu tun?", fragte Helene neugierig. „Mit Rokko Kowalski, ja irgendwie schon." – „Das ist so eine schöne Geschichte." – „Bitte?" – „Naja, das mit Lisa und ihm. Sie hat es mir neulich erzählt. Soooo romantisch. Schade nur, dass… naja… alles nur Illusion war." – „Nein! Nein, das war es nicht", reagierte Mariella ungewohnt aufbrausend. „Sie sind beide manipuliert worden." Zumindest hatte sie sich das aus Rokkos und Davids Erzählungen zusammengereimt. „Deshalb muss ich ja unbedingt mit Lisa sprechen." – „Sie können nicht zu ihr nach Hause. Dann kriegt sie noch mehr Schwierigkeiten." Helene machte eine Pause und dachte angestrengt nach. „Ist das Ihr Auto?" – „Ja… naja… es gehört meinem Mann und mir. Wieso?", fragte Mariella irritiert von Helenes plötzlichem Themenwechsel. „Es sieht so aus, als könnte es problemlos einen Feldweg entlangfahren." – „Kann es", bestätigte Mariella, die sich Hoffnungen machte, dass Helene ihr gleich einen Plan präsentieren würde. „Ich würde so gerne mal mit so einem Wagen fahren. Den Feldweg da hinten lang." – „Ja-a", reagierte Mariella langsam. „Wenn wir dann zufällig am Haus der Plenskes entlangkommen, dann ist das ja nur ein Zufall, oder?", fragte Helene unschuldig. Mariellas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem verschwörerischen Grinsen. „Aber meinen Verkaufstand müssen wir mitnehmen. Der Golfclubbesitzer sieht mich hier nicht sehr gerne." – „Alles klar. Kommen Sie, wir packen das alles in den Kofferraum – ich helfe Ihnen dabei."

„Halten Sie hier", wies Helene Mariella an. „Ich steige aus und versuche Lisa herzuholen. Besucher in der Gemee und dann auch noch bei Lisa, das ist nicht gut." Hilflos betrachtete Helene die Autotür. Wie kam sie hier nur wieder raus? Mariella beugte sich an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür. „Das ist alles so verwirrend", stellte Helene beim Aussteigen fest. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", versicherte sie Mariella, bevor sie im Wald verschwand.

„Lisa! Lisa!", rief Helene aufgeregt, als sie auf das Haus der Plenskes zukam. „Lisa! Ich bin's, Helene. Wo bist du?" – „In der Küche", kam die verzweifelte Antwort. „Ich soll das Mittagessen kochen, aber ich kriege einfach kein gescheites Feuer hin." – „Ich mache dir nachher ein Feuer und ich koche dir auch ein Mittagessen, aber du musst mit mir mitkommen. Es ist dringend." Helene griff nach Lisas Hand und zog sie daran zur Tür. „Wohin soll ich mitkommen?", fragte diese verwirrt und versuchte sich gegen das Ziehen an ihrem Arm zu wehren. „Mit in den Wald, schnell!"

„Hoffentlich ist sie noch da. Du hast ja so getrödelt", murmelte Helene vor sich hin, als sie durch den Wald eilte. Plötzlich erblickte sie Mariella, die an den Jeep gelehnt auf dem Feldweg stand und in ihrem schicken Kostüm und ihren Pumps sehr fehl am Platz wirkte. „Da ist sie." Lisa sah auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wer ist das?" – „Sie sagt, sie kennt deinen Rokko." – „Mariella?" – „Ja, ich bin's", ergriff nun David Seidels Frau das Wort. Unsicher stakste sie durch das Dickicht zu Lisa. „Ich bin's. Ich bin hier, weil… Rokko geht es wirklich schlecht seit eurer Trennung und dein Bruder vermisst dich auch und… ich auch, irgendwie. Du darfst einfach nicht glauben, was David dir gesagt hat. Rokko liebt dich wirklich. Er wollte sogar kündigen und zu dir nach Göberitz ziehen." – „Und warum hat er das nicht getan?", fragte Lisa monoton. „Weil…" Mariella sucht nach Worten. „David hat gedroht, Bruno zu entlassen, wenn Rokko Kerima hängen lässt." Lisa lachte verbittert auf. „Wie geht es Bruno denn?" – „Soweit ich das einschätzen kann, geht es ihm gut. Er arbeitet hart an der Schuhkollektion. Rokko und ich haben eine Kampagne auf die Beine gestellt, damit seine Schuhe ein Erfolg werden. Diese… ich habe ihren Namen vergessen. Sie ist klein und mollig, aber sehr nett und immer gut gekleidet." – „Hoda." – „Ja, Hoda. Sie kommt Bruno manchmal in der Mittagspause besuchen. Und sie holt ihn immer nach Feierabend ab. Sie sind ein… ein… süßes Paar. Bitte Lisa, komm mit mir nach Berlin." Mariella hatte sich zwar feinsäuberlich zurechtgelegt, was sie Lisa sagen wollte, aber jetzt war alles weg. Sie wollte sie einfach nur davon überzeugen, wieder mit nach Berlin zu kommen. „Ich kann nicht", lehnte Lisa ab. „Meine Mutter braucht mich. Ich werde nächste Woche getauft. Ich bin glücklich in meiner Gemeinde." – „Aber…" – „Gehen Sie, Frau von Brahmberg, bitte." – „Gut", resignierte Mariella. „Ich komme von jetzt an jeden Nachmittag in den Golfclub. Wenn du wieder nach Berlin willst, dann musst du bloß auf dem Parkplatz auf mich warten. Ich versichere dir, dass Rokko dich liebt", wiederholte sie mit Nachdruck. Helene schluckte heftig und sah mitleidig von Mariella zu Lisa und zurück. „Soll ich Sie mit zurücknehmen, Helene?" Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe versprochen, dass ich Lisa beim Kochen helfe. Aber danke fürs Mitnehmen und fürs Schminken auch. Ich schätze, wir sehen uns spätestens morgen wieder." Mariella tätschelte Helenes Oberarm freundschaftlich. „Ja, ich denke auch."


	26. Chapter 26

14

26.

„Du hast mich über eine Stunde zu früh hierher bestellt", beschwerte David sich aufgebracht bei Tante Trudi. „Ja", seufzte diese ebenso gereizt. „Sei froh, dass ich nicht das gemacht habe, was ich zuerst vorhatte. Aber dich so kurz vor der Präsentation zu erwürgen, wäre schlecht für Kerimas Image." Wie eine Königin schlug Trudi zwei Mal mit ihrem Gehstock auf den Boden der Flughafenhalle. „Wenn du dann bitte mein Gepäck nehmen könntest?" – „Du… du bist…" – „… ein schikanöses, altes Weib, ich weiß", schnitt sie ihrem Neffen das Wort ab. „Mein Gepäck", wies sie David erneut an. „Schon gut", seufzte dieser und griff nach dem kleinen Koffer. „Wieso willst du mich eigentlich erwürgen?" Hiltrud Seidel blieb stehen und funkelte ihren Neffen böse an. „Weil du die Beziehung deines Bruders zerstört hast!" – „Hä? Richard und Sabrina sind doch zusammen." – „Aber Lisa und Rokko nicht. Rokko, schon vergessen? Das ist dein anderer Bruder." Trudi hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in Richtung Ausgang gemacht, so dass David sich richtig beeilen musste, um sie wieder einzuholen. „Du meinst diesen Laura-Ingalls-Verschnitt? Mal ganz ehrlich, die hat ja nun überhaupt nicht zu Rokko gepasst. Die war so introvertiert und…" – „Lieb und ruhig? Ich hatte das Vergnügen, sie kennen zu lernen. Ist dir mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass es genau das ist, was sie so anziehend für Rokko macht? Vielleicht hat sie ihm die Geborgenheit und das Gefühl von Zuhause vermittelt, nach dem er sich immer gesehnt hat." David schluckte betreten. „Er findet bestimmt eine, die ihm das auch vermittelt und dabei gut aussieht", wiegelte er dann aber sein schlechtes Gewissen ab. „Du bist so oberflächlich", knurrte Tante Trudi. „Kannst du nicht damit warten, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, bis wir Zuhause sind?" – „Tz, ich will überhaupt nicht streiten. Ich wollte das nur loswerden, bevor es in dem Präsentationstrubel untergeht. Wo steht denn dein Auto? Rokko parkt immer…" – „… im Kurzzeitbereich. Da stehe ich auch. Gleich hier, siehst du", erwiderte David gequält freundlich.

In einer Stunde war es soweit. Dann würde sie in die Scheune ihrer Nachbarn gehen und dort das Sakrament der Taufe erhalten. Was für eine Ehre das für die Nachbarn war, nicht nur einen gewöhnlichen Gottesdienst beherbergen zu dürfen, sondern den Gottesdienst, der zur Taufe diente. Lisa seufzte. Sie trug bereits ihr Kleid und die dazugehörige Schürze, ihre Haare waren zu einem Knoten gebunden und ihr Häubchen war auch gerichtet. Eigentlich konnte es losgehen… wenn da nur nicht dieses seltsame Gefühl war. Es fühlte sich irgendwie nicht so an, als hätte sie frei gewählt. Es fühlte sich nicht an, wie eine richtige Entscheidung. Es fühlte sich überhaupt nicht richtig an. Andererseits… es war nur Wasser. Es würde ihr und ihrer Mutter dabei helfen, wieder ein Teil der Gemee zu sein. „Lisa?", drang die leise Stimme ihrer Mutter zu ihr durch. „Schön siehst du aus. Nicht so schön wie an dem Tag, als du zurückgekommen bist, aber trotzdem schön. Das ist aufregend, oder? Ich weiß noch, als meine Rumspringa zu Ende war und ich getauft wurde…" Hilflos unterbrach Helga ihre Anekdote, als sie sah, wie Lisa eine Träne die Wange hinabperlte. „Du willst das gar nicht, oder?" Lisa schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Aber ich werde es tun… deinetwegen." – „Mäuschen, dein Vater ist gestorben. Der Herr hat's gegeben, der Herr hat's genommen. Ich komme damit klar, wirklich. Du musst dieses Opfer nicht bringen, wenn du es nicht wirklich willst." Lisa führte den Saum ihrer Schürze zu ihrem Auge, um dort die Tränen abzuwischen. „Du bist hier doch gar nicht mehr Zuhause", seufzte Helga. „Ich habe das gleich gemerkt, als du wieder in der Tür gestanden hast. Lisa, es ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du dich um mich kümmern willst, aber wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann werde glücklich. Die Frau, die neulich hier war… ich glaube, sie war sehr ehrlich und dieser Rokko vermisst dich wirklich. Lisa, manchmal da muss man einfach auf sein Herz hören – egal, was irgendwelche Kirchenmänner sagen. Und wenn du mich fragst, dann sind Gottes Zeichen eindeutig: Du findest nicht zurück in dein altes Leben, diese Frau, die hier war, deine Zweifel die Taufe betreffend…"

„Ich bin so aufgeregt", gestand Bruno Rokko. „Das musst du nicht. Deine Schuhe sind gut. Das Konzept auch. Die Show ist bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant", beruhigte der PR-Mann ihn. „So etwas in der Art hat Hoda auch gesagt." – „Wie läuft's denn mit euch?", wechselte Rokko das Thema. „Gut, wirklich gut. Dein Tipp mit dem Holz hat geholfen, ganz ehrlich. Jetzt funktioniert auch das." Rokko seufzte – selbst ein ganz normales Gespräch mit Bruno über normale Bruno-Probleme tat weh. „Das freut mich", zwang er sich zu sagen. „Mir fehlt Lisa auch", bemerkte Bruno scheinbar beiläufig, dabei hatte er genau gespürt, wie es Rokko ging. „Wenn wir uns wenigstens richtig gestritten hätten oder so, aber dieses Missverständnis… ich hätte einfach gerne die Chance gehabt, es aus der Welt zu räumen. Dann könnte sie frei entscheiden, ob sie in der Gemeinde bleiben will oder nicht." – „Naja, so wie ich unsere Gemee in Erinnerung habe… das hat nicht viel mit freier Entscheidung zu tun… Es heißt zwar immer, wir Amish seien freundlich und friedlich und so, aber wenn's um unsere Religion geht, sind wir genauso radikal wie andere Gruppen auch. Aber richtig verabschiedet hätte ich mich auch gerne", seufzte Bruno. Er wusste natürlich, dass das, was er sagte, Rokko nicht aufbauen würde, aber er konnte nichts Anderes sagen – es war doch nun einmal so. „Solltet ihr nicht die Präsentation vorbereiten? Stattdessen führt ihr hier Privatgespräche", knurrte David, als er ins Atelier kam. Eine Weile hatte er hinter dem Vorhang gestanden und das Gespräch belauscht. Gepaart mit dem, was Tante Trudi ihm gesagt hatte… Nein, nur kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden lassen! Rokko schlug Bruno freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das müssen wir nicht. Das ist bereits erledigt. Bruno hier ist prima vorbereitet. Es kann also losgehen." – „Wunderbar. Alle sind schon da. Ich habe Tante Trudi vorhin höchstpersönlich vom Flughafen abgeholt. Sie sitzt bereits in der ersten Reihe." – „Schön", erwiderte Rokko knapp. „Dann gehe ich sie mal begrüßen."

Besorgt sah Helga dabei zu, wie Lisa vor dem Pastor kniete, während dieser schier endlos zu reden schien. Gleich würde er sie fragen, ob sie das Sakrament empfangen wirklich empfangen wollte – mit allen Verpflichtungen. Dann gab es für Lisa kein Zurück mehr. Hoffentlich traf sie nur die richtige Entscheidung, flehte Helga innerlich.

„Das war wirklich, wirklich toll!", freute Trudi sich, als die Show zu Ende war. „Das war eine gute Idee, diesen jungen Mann mit an Bord zu holen." Äußerlich lächelte David, aber innerlich ärgerte er sich, dass alle begeistert waren von Brunos Schuhen und nicht so sehr von seiner Leisure Line. Rokko umarmte seine Tante kurz. „Ich hab's gewusst, dass das ein Erfolg wird." Dann gratulierte er Bruno. „Los, komm, du musst dich der Presse zeigen." Hoda schenkte Bruno ein glückliches Lächeln, bevor sie seine Hand, die sie die ganze Show über gehalten hatte, losließ. „Geh schon. Der Werbekomet weiß bestimmt, was gut für dich ist." Überschwänglich umarmte Bruno Hoda und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss, was ein Blitzlichtgewitter zur Folge hatte. „Jetzt kann ich gehen", strahlte er sie an. „Aber nicht weglaufen. Ich will gleich mit dir feiern." Hoda nickte lächelnd. Bruno war aber auch zu süß. Er konnte sich freuen wie ein kleines Kind…

„Wie sind Sie zu Kerima gekommen?", wollte einer der Journalisten von Bruno wissen. „Hauptsächlich durch meine Schwester. Sie ar… hat hier gearbeitet. Aber den Job habe ich eigentlich Rokko zu verdanken." – „Was haben Sie vorher gemacht?", rief eine Journalistin in den Raum. „Herr Lehmann hat seinen eigenen kleinen Laden, in dem er bisher hauptsächlich Reparaturen durchführt." – „Woher nehmen Sie die Inspiration für Ihre Schuhe?" – „Wie ist die Zusammenarbeit mit Herrn Haas?" Es schienen tausende Fragen zu sein, die auf Bruno und Kerimas Pressemann einprasselten, so dass niemand merkte, wie die Fahrtstuhltür aufging. „Die Zusammenarbeit ist von kreativen…" Rokko stockte. „Lisa!", flüsterte er. Bruno drehte sich verwundert zu ihm. „Was?", flüsterte er zurück. „Lisa!", rief Rokko auf einmal laut. Mit einem gekonnten Sprung hechtete er vom Laufsteg und kämpfte sich durch die Reporter-Menge. „Lisa!"

Die verschüchterte junge Frau stand in ihrer traditionellen Amish-Kleidung in der Fahrstuhltür und versuchte sich nur, mittels der Stimme, die ihren Namen rief, zu orientieren. „Lisa!", schnappte Rokko nach Luft, als er sie endlich erreicht hatte. „Du bist wieder da. Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen." – „Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich konnte der Taufe einfach nicht zustimmen", versuchte Lisa hilflos, eine Erklärung abzugeben. Rokko lächelte kurz, bevor er in seine Jackett-Innentasche griff. „Hier", sagte er, als er Lisa eine Brille auf die Nase schob. „Du hast sie aufgehoben?" – „Ja. Und immer bei mir, für den Fall, dass genau das hier passiert." Scheu lächelnd schob Lisa ihre Brille zurecht. „Es tut mir so leid – dass ich einfach abgehauen bin… dass ich dir misstraut habe…" – „Pscht, das muss dir nicht leid tun. Ich verstehe es. Es ging immerhin um deine Familie. Es ist nur… ich hätte dir so gerne erklärt, wie das alles war mit Tante Trudi und den Aktien und dir und mir. Lisa, ich liebe dich und ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen. Du darfst einfach nicht glauben, was dir bestimmte Leute erzählt haben." Lisa sah kurz auf, um etwas zu sagen, als sie die vielen Menschen im Foyer von Kerima Moda entdeckte. „Oh mein… ich bin gerade mitten in die Präsentation geplatzt?" – „Ich fürchte ja", bestätigte Rokko sichtlich amüsiert. „Das ist aber egal. Hauptsache, du bist wieder da." Rokko legte seine Arme um Lisa und zog sie an sich. „Wolltest du schon immer mal auf die Titelseite einer Zeitung?" – „Nee", erwiderte Lisa unsicher. „Dann müssen wir leider gehen." Rokko machte einen Schritt vorwärts und zwang Lisa so, in den Fahrtstuhl zu steigen. Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter den Beiden geschlossen, da gab er Lisa auch schon einen liebevollen Kuss.

„Hoffentlich hat Rokko Lisa nicht mit Beschlag belegt. Ich würde sie auch gerne begrüßen", schmunzelte Bruno, als er mit Hoda die Straße zu seiner Wohnung entlangging. „Ich find's ja schon krass, dass sie wieder da ist. Das ist bestimmt eine spannende Geschichte", dachte Hoda laut nach. „Bestimmt", brummte Bruno nachdenklich.

„Ich kann nie wieder in meine Gemeinde zurück", gestand Lisa Rokko. „Ich habe die Taufe abgelehnt…" – „Das setzt mich jetzt aber ganz schön unter Druck…", schmunzelte Rokko. „Ich verspreche dir aber, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst. Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, dich glücklich zu machen." Rokko zog Lisa näher an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Was wird jetzt aus eurer Mutter?" – „Sie ist sehr tapfer. Sie hat gesagt, dass ich auf mein Herz hören soll." Lisa zögerte kurz. „Sie hat sich nur eines gewünscht…" – „Ja", ermutigte Rokko sie, weiter zu sprechen. „Sie… sie hätte gerne eine Fotographie… von dir und mir und Bruno und Hoda… als Andenken an ihre Kinder." – „Das ist überhaupt kein Problem", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Wir machen gleich morgen eines, besorgen dafür einen schönen Rahmen und bringen es deiner Mutter." – „Das wird wohl nicht gehen", seufzte Lisa. „Wir können es Helene bringen und die nimmt es mit." – „Sag mal, bist du dir sicher, dass du das alles aufgeben willst? Deine Mutter, deine Freundin…" – „Ich musste mich nun einmal entscheiden. Und es gibt keine Garantie, dass das mit uns funktioniert, aber… ich konnte mich nicht anders entscheiden. Ich liebe dich doch. Eins verstehe ich trotzdem nicht… wieso hat David mir das erzählt?"

„Hey, Schwester!", freute Bruno sich. Als er seine Wohnung betreten hatte, erspähte er Lisa sofort. Eng umschlungen von Rokko saß sie auf ihrem Elch-Sitzkissen und unterhielt sich angeregt. „Bruno!", freute sie sich. „Jetzt habe ich deinen großen Abend verdorben." – „Das hast du nicht. Du hast ihn ganz besonders schön gemacht. Ich freue mich so, dass du wieder da bist." Lisa stand auf und fiel Bruno um den Hals. „Und das schöne an dieser Welt hier ist ja, dass es ein Video von der Präsentation gibt und du sie dir so jederzeit ansehen kannst. Du hast also nicht wirklich was verpasst." – „Lisa. Ich bin auch froh, dass du zurück bist, auch wenn ich es immer geglaubt habe", lächelte Hoda die Schwester ihres Lebensgefährten an, bevor sie sie an ihre große Brust drückte. „Jetzt gibt es nur ein Problem", lachte Bruno plötzlich. „Zu viele Leute für zuwenig Schlafplätze."

„Wenn dir das zu schnell geht, kannst du gerne im Gästezimmer übernachten", bot Rokko an, als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss. „Ich würde das zwar bedauern, aber ich würde es verstehen." – „Lass uns erstmal reingehen", schlug Lisa vor. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!", kam Rokko auch schon die spitze Stimme von Tante Trudi entgegen. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht." – „Wie kommst du hier rein?", fragte Rokko verdattert. „Durch die Tür. Ich habe einen Schlüssel", erklärte die alte Dame kopfschüttelnd. Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und ging sofort zu Lisa. „Ach Mädchen, schön, dass du wieder da bist", gestand sie ihr, bevor sie sie umarmte. „Dass du hier bist, freut mich, Tante Trudi", stellte Rokko dann kühl fest. „Aber den da will ich hier nicht sehen", fügte er dann mit einem Blick auf David hinzu. „Rokko, ich…" – „Was? Bist du hier, um wieder alles kaputt zu machen?", giftete Rokko sofort. „Ich… ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe einen dummen Fehler begangen und… es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe vorhin erst kapiert, was dieses Mädchen dir wirklich bedeutet." – „Dieses Mädchen heißt Lisa", korrigierte Rokko. „Und du musst dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei ihr entschuldigen." Lisa hielt Rokkos Arm fest umklammert, während sie die Szenerie beobachtete. David streckte Lisa die Hand entgegen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war eifersüchtig und… ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr euch soviel bedeutet." Lisa sah von Davids Hand zu Tante Trudi, die auf den Boden sah, weil sie nicht fand, dass David es verdiente, dass ihm sofort verziehen wurde. Dann fiel Lisas Blick auf Mariella, die schweigend, aber lächelnd auf dem Sofa saß. Sie nickte Lisa ermutigend zu. Zögerlich griff die ehemalige Amish also nach Davids Hand. „Vergeben und vergessen", sagte sie leise. Rokko seufzte. „Ich werde dafür wohl noch etwas Zeit brauchen", stellte er fest. David nickte verstehend. „Gut. Wir sehen uns morgen in der Firma." Mariella räusperte sich. „Oder auch erst übermorgen. Du hast dir eine Auszeit verdient – nach dieser Show. Wirklich gelungen und das, was Leh… Bruno da erschaffen hat, hat mir wirklich gut gefallen. Das war ein guter Vorschlag von dir." Zufrieden lächelte Tante Trudi David zu. „Jetzt würde ich gerne in die Villa zurück", legte sie in ihrer ganz eigenen Art fest. „Macht euch einen schönen Abend", wünschte sie Rokko und Lisa.

„Hey", lächelte Lisa, als sie in der Tür zu Rokkos Schlafzimmer auftauchte. „Mein Pyjama steht dir wirklich gut", grinste dieser. „Danke. Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, meine Sachen mitzunehmen. Ich bin ja einfach aus der Kirche gerannt." – „Und schwarz S-Bahn gefahren?", zog Rokko sie auf. „Schwarz?" – „Naja, ohne Fahrschein." – „Hm", gestand Lisa errötend. „Es war ja zu spät, um mit Mariella zu fahren." – „Mit Mariella?" – „Naja", begann Lisa ihre Erklärung, während sie zu Rokko ins Bett kletterte. „Sie hat mich einmal besucht, um mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst. Sie wollte ein Mal am Tag zum Golfplatz kommen und wenn ich auch da wäre, würde sie mich mit nach Berlin nehmen." – „Mariella?", staunte Rokko. „Ich wusste ja, dass sie nicht verkehrt ist, aber das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet." Dann zog er Lisa an sich. „Aber auch egal, ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du wieder hier bist." Lisa kuschelte sich eng an ihn. „Ich auch."


	27. Chapter 27

14

Epilog:

„Wenn sie kirchlich heiraten wollen, dann muss Lisa sich taufen lassen", entschied Friedrich rigoros. „Ich will aber nicht", flüsterte Lisa. Hilfe suchend sah sie zu Rokko. „Ich habe doch nicht in der Gemee die Taufe verweigert, um jetzt…" Rokko nickte verständnisvoll. „Friedrich, wir können doch auch so eine schöne Feier haben. Wir leben doch schon zusammen und…" – „Wenn Lisa keine Taufe will, dann wird sie auch niemand zwingen", ergriff Trudi das Wort. Sie saß würdevoll auf dem Sofa in der Seidelschen Villa und verfolgte die Hochzeitsplanungen, die – wie sie fand – Lisa und Rokko nicht gerecht wurden. „Es gibt auch sehr schöne ökumenische Zeremonien." – „Aber…", setzte Friedrich zu einem Widerspruch an. „Friedrich, bitte", seufzte Richard. „Wir planen jetzt schon seit Stunden. Die Beiden wollen nun einmal nicht, was du willst. Finde dich damit ab. Sabrina und ich hingegen…" Richard lächelte seinen mittlerweile drei Monate alten Sohn an. „… wir würden…" – „Ja, ihr fändet den Schwan aus Eis toll", rollte Rokko mit den Augen. „Gut, dann machen wir erstmal mit etwas Anderem weiter", gab Friedrich sich versöhnlich. „Trauzeugen habt ihr ja schon festgelegt… Herr Decker für Lisa, Lisas Bruder für dich, Rokko. Ich finde ja, du hättest einen deiner Brüder nehmen sollen." – „Nun, ich sehe das anders", erwiderte Rokko gereizt. „Ich mag Bruno", fügte er dann ruhig hinzu. „Und wer führt Lisa dann zum Altar?" – „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man für das Standesamt einen Brautführer braucht." – „Die kirchliche Trauung ist ja noch nicht vom Tisch. Es würde sich anbieten, dass Herr Lehmann Lisa führt, da Lisa ja keinen Vater mehr hat." – „Gut", lenkte Rokko mit Rücksicht auf Lisa ein. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Friedrich mit dieser pragmatischen Feststellung alte Wunden bei Lisa aufriss. „Sollte sich eine Möglichkeit finden, doch kirchlich zu heiraten, dann wird Bruno Brautführer und ich suche mir einen anderen Trauzeugen. Leander, willst du nicht Trauzeuge sein?", wandte Rokko sich an seinen Neffen, der als Antwort nur gähnte. „Für dich ist das wohl alles nur ein einziger Witz", warf Friedrich seinem Pflegesohn vor. „Nein, das ist es nicht, aber solange du unsere Wünsche nichts ernst nimmst…" – „Ich nehme eure Wünsche sehr wohl ernst. Es ist nur… du bist ein Seidel. Ihr gehört beide zu Kerima. Da könnt ihr nicht in Jogginghose heiraten und hinterher ein Dosenbier trinken." – „Das wollen wir doch auch gar nicht", lenkte Rokko ein. „Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass Hugo das Brautkleid entwirft?" Rokko zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und sah sich suchend nach Lisa um. Diese war in der Zwischenzeit still und leise in den Wintergarten der Villa geflüchtet. „Sie wird auch ihren Job nicht behalten können. Wie soll denn das aussehen, wenn deine Frau eine einfache Näherin ist…", hörte Rokko Richard noch sagen, bevor er das Wohnzimmer verließ.

„Hey", flüsterte Rokko seiner Braut zu. „Was machst du denn hier?" Lisa sah kurz auf und begann hektisch, sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Ich will nicht, dass Hugo das Kleid entwirft", schluchzte sie dann. „Hannah und ich… wir haben uns schon etwas Schönes überlegt. Nichts Pompöses, aber sehr stilvoll – du wirst dich bestimmt nicht schämen müssen." Rokko setzte sich neben Lisa auf einen Stuhl, legte ihren Arm um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich würde mich doch nie für dich schämen. Wenn Hannah und du etwas Schönes nähen wollt, dann macht das." Lisa seufzte schwer. „Hast du die Gästeliste gesehen? Da stehen 350 Leute drauf. Die meisten sind Geschäftspartner oder Kunden von Kerima. Ich will nicht mit so vielen Leuten feiern. Die meisten kenne ich nicht einmal." Rokko nickte. „Hm, ich kenne die auch nicht alle. Einige habe ich bestimmt schon mal gesehen, aber…" Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wieso reicht es denn nicht, wenn wir mit der Familie und unseren Freunden feiern? Und selbst das könnte unterkühlt werden – du redest ja kaum noch mit Richard." – „Hm, das stimmt. Und auch mein Verhältnis zu David ist immer noch… naja… belastet." – „Ich will auch meine Arbeit nicht aufgeben! Ich liebe meine Arbeit – egal, ob das standesgemäß ist", platzte es plötzlich aus Lisa heraus. „Das verlange ich doch auch gar nicht", verteidigte Rokko sich. „Aber Richard hat…" – „Pfff, Richard. Der redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist… Du kannst arbeiten, was du willst und was legal ist. Wenn du also nach deinem Schulabschluss eine Veränderung willst, dann mach das und wenn du bis zur Rente in Hugos Atelier nähen willst, dann mach das", brachte Rokko seine Unterstützung zum Ausdruck. „Allerdings… was Richard betrifft… ein bisschen unsteifer ist er ja, seit Leander auf der Welt ist." – „Das stimmt!", bekräftigte Lisa. „Der Kleine ist aber auch zu süß." – „Sehe ich da den Babyblick?", neckte Rokko sie. „Den was?", hakte Lisa nach. „Nein", fügte sie eilig hinzu, als sie verstand. „Naja, wir müssten uns ja auch erstmal einigen, wie viele Kinder wir denn nun eigentlich haben wollen. Ich kann mich da an einen große Differenz erinnern", zwinkerte Rokko seiner Braut zu. „Ich wollte acht", erinnerte Lisa ihn. „Jep, und ich wollte zwei." – „Dann einigen wir uns doch einfach auf fünf." – „Fünf?", seufzte Rokko. Er stellte sich kurz vor, wie es sein könnte mit fünf Kindern. „Okay, fünf", lächelte er dann. „Aber ich will auch gar keinen Fall eine Operation haben, wenn die zur Welt kommen." Rokko wusste, dass Lisa auf Sabrinas Kaiserschnitt anspielte. „Naja, manchmal muss das aus medizinischen Gründen sein. Aber wenn die nicht vorliegen, darfst du unsere Kinder gerne unter Schmerzen auf die Welt pressen", scherzte er dann. „Und ein Kindermädchen werden wir auch nicht haben", fügte Rokko nachdenklich hinzu. „Ich will auf jeden Fall erleben, wie meine Kinder groß werden." Lisa streichelte über Rokkos Wange, bevor sie ihm ein liebes Lächeln schenkte. „Ich glaube…", begann sie dann, herumzudrucksen. „… wenn es soweit ist, musst du mir noch mal das eine oder andere erklären – nicht, dass ich nicht merke, ob ich schwanger bin…" – „Ist gut. Allerdings glaube ich, dass frau früher oder später merkt, wenn sie schwanger ist."

„Die streiten da draußen immer noch", grübelte Lisa laut. Mittlerweile saß das zukünftige Ehepaar Kowalski schon einige Zeit im Wintergarten und träumte gemeinsam von ihrem Zusammenleben und möglichen Kindern. „Das ist echt unfassbar", murmelte Rokko. „Als ob wirklich etwas davon abhängen würde, wenn die Eisskulptur nun ein Engel oder ein Schwan ist", rollte er mit den Augen. „Wofür brauchen wir überhaupt eine Eisskulptur?", fragte Lisa in ihrer eigenen, naiven Art, da sie offenbar eine tiefere Bedeutung hinter dem Gegenstand vermutete. „Eigentlich brauchen wir das Ding gar nicht – auch meine Familie braucht sie nicht…" Plötzlich begann Rokko schelmisch zu grinsen. „Sag mal, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, nach der Trauung nicht groß zu feiern?" – „Nein." – „Mir auch nicht… Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach der Trauung direkt in die Flitterwochen verschwinden – nur du und ich? Die können ja dann gerne einen Eisengel auf einen Eisschwan setzen und das Gebilde dann bewundern." Rokko deutete mit dem Kopf auf seine Familie im Nebenzimmer. „Oh ja", strahlte Lisa. „Hast du dir schon überlegt, wo es hingehen soll? In der Bretagne, im Ferienhaus deiner Eltern hat es mir wirklich gut gefallen." – „Ich dachte ja mehr so… weil's ja sechs Wochen sind… an eine Rundreise – USA, Kanada…" – „USA?", hakte Lisa nach. „Hm, ich habe einen Bekannten in Lancaster…" – „Pennsylvania?", unterbrach Lisa ihn. „Ja, wieso?" – „Ich habe da entfernte Verwandte." – „In der Amish-Siedlung?" – „Ja, wo sonst?", schmunzelte sie. „Die könnten wir besuchen." – „Nein, nein, nein", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Ich will ein Hochhaus sehen – ein echtes, ganz hohes, mitten in New York." – „Dann machen wir eben das", lächelte Rokko seine Braut an. „Und in den Zoo", strahlte Lisa. „Es gibt doch einen Zoo in New York?" – „Sicher gibt es denn", meinte Rokko, wobei er sich aber nicht ganz sicher war. „Dass du so gerne in den Zoo gehst…" – „Ja, Zoos sind etwas ganz Tolles. Da sieht man Gottes Kreation in seiner ganzen Vielfalt und überhaupt." – „Alles klar. Zoos. Wir klappern alle Zoos ab, die sich uns in den Flitterwochen bieten." Über diese Bemerkung ihres Verlobten freute Lisa sich ganz besonders. „Dann musst du unsere Entscheidung jetzt nur noch meiner Familie mitteilen." – „Warum ich?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Ganz einfach: Ob du willst oder nicht, du kriegst sie zu mir dazu. Da musst du gleich mal üben, wie man sich gegen sie durchsetzt…"

_Am Tag der Hochzeit_:

„Wer ist denn das jetzt?", fragte Hoda, die gemeinsam mit Hannah um Lisa herumwuselte und sie für die Trauung vorbereitete. „Das findest du nur heraus, wenn du zur Tür gehst", lachte Hannah. „Ich wette, das ist Bruno. Vermutlich hat er in seiner Wohnung irgendetwas verbummelt oder er hat Probleme mit der Fliege oder… oder… oder", schmunzelte Hoda, während sie zur Tür ging. Langsam wurde es Zeit, dass Bruno und sie zusammenzogen – zu viele von ihren Sachen lagen bei ihm und umgekehrt. Wenn sie sich doch nur einigen konnte, wer zu wem ziehen würde… Vielleicht sollten sie sich einfach eine ganz neue Wohnung suchen… „Jürgen", staunte sie, als sie sich endlich aus ihrem Gedankenkarussell befreit hatte. „Du bist zu früh. Lisa ist noch nicht fertig und die Trauung ist erst…" – „Ich will ja auch erstmal zu Hannah", drängelte Jürgen sich an Hoda vorbei in deren Wohnung. „Was willst du?", wollte Hannah unterkühlt wissen. „Mich entschuldigen", gestand Jürgen geknickt. „Unser Streit von neulich tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht ohne dich. Also bitte, verzeih mir." – „Und ich bin keine siebensinnige Modezicke mehr?", spannte Hannah ihr Gegenüber auf die Folter. „Nein. Das warst du nie. Ich war einfach nur… keine Ahnung. Seit Hugo dir mehr Aufgaben überträgt, hast du nicht mehr so viel Zeit für dich und es geht immer nur der Job hier, der Job da. Dabei bin ich doch sooo stolz, dass du erfolgreich bist und… oh wow, Lisa, du siehst großartig aus", fiel Jürgen plötzlich ein, wer der eigentliche Mittelpunkt des Tages war. „Das ist auch von der siebensinnigen Modezicke", knurrte Hannah. „Mit Ausnahme von dem hier", stichelte sie und hielt die Tüte eines Wäschegeschäfts hoch. „Hannah, bitte", flehte Lisa errötend – es musste ja schließlich nicht jeder wissen, dass sie Rokkos Gutschein extra für diesen Anlass eingelöst hatte. „Was muss ich denn tun, damit du mir verzeihst, he? Auf Knien rutschen und dir die Füße küssen? Das würde ich glatt tun – ich liebe dich doch", jammerte Jürgen verzweifelt. „Wenigstens habe ich jetzt schon einen Kosenamen mit Wiedererkennungswert", lachte Hannah. „Der Kniefall wird nicht notwendig sein, aber einen Kuss hätte ich gerne."

„Sie sind bestimmt gleich hier", versicherte Bruno dem nervösen Bräutigam in der Vorhalle des Rathauses. „Übrigens freue ich mich, dass du mein Schwager wirst", gestand er dann. „Du wirst doch immer nett zu Lisa sein, oder?" – „Ja, natürlich werde ich das!", beeilte Rokko sich, zu sagen. „Aber dafür müsste sie erstmal kommen", seufzte er dann. „Es sind noch 15 Minuten bis zur Trauung", grinste Bruno. „Außerdem machte meine Freundin sie für diesen Anlass fertig. Das kann dauern", lachte er dann.

„Lisa, da bist du ja", freute Rokko sich, als er seine Braut durch die Tür kommen sah. „Ja, auf die Minute pünktlich. Ich wollte ja eher los, aber Hoda musste hier noch ein Haar richten und da noch einen Lidstrich ziehen." Rokko legte seine Arme um Lisa und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Wie gut, dass du nicht so viele Augenlider hast", schmunzelte er, seine Lippen von Lisa Lippenstift befreiend. „Bringt das nicht Unglück?", dachte Lisa laut nach. „Das sind doch heidnische Traditionen", winkte Rokko ab. „Für mich, aber für dich…" – „Es macht mich glücklich, also kann es nicht verkehrt sein." - „Ist deine Familie schon da?" – „Sie sind alle schon drin. Fehlen nur noch wir. Lass uns reingehen."

Der Standesbeamte räusperte sich kurz, um zu zeigen, dass er anfangen wollte, als die Tür noch einmal kurz aufging und Mariella mit zwei mehr als altmodisch gekleideten Frauen in den Raum trat. Während ihre Begleiterinnen in der letzten Reihe Platz nahmen, beeilte Mariella sich, zu David nach ganz vorne zu gehen. Sie lächelte dem Standesbeamten kurz zu, was dieser zum Anlass man, sofort anzufangen.

Vor dem Rathaus nahmen Lisa und Rokko die Glückwünsche ihrer Freunde und Familie entgegen. „Langsam wird es Zeit", flüsterte Rokko Lisa zu, die sofort wusste, dass er ihren Flug in die Flitterwochen damit meinte. „Ächem", räusperte sich plötzlich eine Frauenstimme hinter den Beiden. „Für Helene und mich wird es auch langsam Zeit, sonst werden wir noch vermisst." – „Mama!", staunte Lisa. „Du siehst so schön aus, Mäuschen." – „Danke. Hast du Bruno schon…" – „Klar habe ich ihn schon gesehen. Er hat mich gleich erkannt, als ich in den Raum kam, aber du warst dafür zu angespannt. Das verstehe ich. Ich war damals auch so aufgeregt, als ich deinen Vater… naja… vermutlich, weil ich ihn gar nicht so gut kannte und trotzdem heiraten musste. Es muss so schön sein, wenn man sich von Anfang an liebt… Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall sehr für euch", fand Helga dann doch die richtigen Worte. Umständlich suchte sie in ihrem Leinenbündel, bevor sie Lisa ein Einmachglas hinhielt. „Was ist das?", fragte Lisa überrascht. „Das ist ein Stück Heimat. Das ist Erde von dem Acker deines Vaters. Da bist du her und dort ist jemand, der immer für dich betet." Gerührt nahm Lisa das Glas entgegen. „Oh Mama, das ist so lieb von dir." Sie ließ Rokkos Hand kurz los, um ihre Mutter richtig umarmen zu können. „Du fehlst mir." – „Du mir auch. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja von Zeit zu Zeit Fotographien zukommen lassen – über Helene." – „Vorausgesetzt, wir müssen nicht wegziehen, weil der Golfplatz vergrößert wird", meldete sich nun Helene zu Wort. „Lasst mich Lisa auch mal umarmen", lächelte sie dann. „Ich freue mich wirklich für dich und ich wünsche dir ganz, ganz viel Glück." – „Danke. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr auch kommt, dann würden Rokko und ich einen Flug später nehmen. Wir fahren nämlich gleich in die Flitterwochen." – „Wir wussten heute Morgen ja auch noch nicht, dass wir jetzt hier sein würden. Wir mussten ja aufpassen, dass niemand vom Kirchenvorstand sieht, dass wir Göberitz verlassen", erklärte Helene. „Wohin geht denn eure Hochzeitsreise?", fragte sie dann neugierig. „In die USA." – „Ui, so weit. Das heißt, ihr fliegt? Mit einem echten Flugzeug? Hast du da keine Angst?" – „Ein bisschen", gestand Lisa. „Aber Rokko ist ja bei mir." Der frisch verheiratete Werbefachmann hatte sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten, weil er wusste, wie wichtig dieses Gespräch für seine Frau war. „Das bin ich", versicherte er mehr seiner Schwiegermutter als Lisa dann aber doch. „Das freut mich", erwiderte Helga. „Dann lasst euch nicht aufhalten. Helene und ich müssen auch zurück nach Göberitz."

„Wo willst du denn hin, Mariella?", wollte David wissen. „Die Feier findet doch jetzt statt." – „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich will erst Lisas Mutter und ihre Freundin nach Hause fahren." – „Sie können doch mit uns feiern, auch wenn Rokko und Lisa schon weg sind. Bruno und seine Freundin sind ja auch noch da." – „Das verstehst du nicht. Die Beiden müssen nach Hause und ich werde sie bringen." – „Dann lass mich wenigstens mitfahren. Alleine will ich nicht auf die Party."

„Als Lisa und ich noch Kinder waren, habe ich immer gedacht, dass ich Bruno mal heirate", lachte Helene auf der Rückbank des Seidelschen Jeeps. „Ehrlich?", wunderte Helga sich. „Ja… ich weiß, dass ist schrecklich selbstsüchtig von mir gewesen…", errötete Helene dann. „Aber diese Hoda passt wirklich gut zu ihm. Sie war sehr, sehr nett." – „Das stimmt", pflichtete Helga bei. „Ich bin froh, meine Kinder in guten Händen zu wissen."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie von hier aus laufen wollen? Es ist doch recht weit in Ihr Dorf", gab Mariella zu bedenken. „Ja, aber wenn uns jemand zusammen sieht…", versuchte Helga zu erklären. „… dann kriegen wir beide große Schwierigkeiten. Mir ist das ja egal – davon hatte ich ja in den letzten Monaten genug, aber Helene hier ist noch jung und…" – „Verstehe", schmunzelte Mariella, die Helene ja schon einmal gefahren hatte und wusste, dass die junge Frau viel mutiger war, als sie erschien. „Ich lasse Ihnen dann schnellstmöglich die Hochzeitsfotos zukommen", versprach Mariella, bevor die beiden Amish-Frauen im Wald verschwanden. „Huh, du bist die Mata Hari der semi-obsukren Sekten", schmunzelte David, als die beiden Frauen außer Hörweite waren. „Und du bist ein Spinner", wiegelte Mariella halb lachend halb ernst ab. „Herr Seidel!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Golfplatz-Betreibers. „Wie schön, Sie und Ihre Frau wieder einmal bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen." – „Ja, leider finde ich nicht so oft die Zeit zum Golfen, wie ich es gerne würde. Auch jetzt kann ich nicht bleiben. Meine Frau und ich müssen zurück nach Berlin." – „Wie schade. Aber wenn Sie so ein begeisterter Golfer sind, haben Sie doch sicher Interesse an unseren Expansionsplänen." – „Ähm, ja, wieso nicht", erwiderte David in einem Tonfall, der eigentlich deutlich machte, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. „Ich will Sie auch gar nicht mit den Details langweilen. Ohne ein Volksbegehren geht es ohnehin nicht." – „Volksbegehren?" – „Ja. Damit diese Sekte hier weggeht und wir ihr Land für unsere Zwecke nutzen können. Wenn Sie kurz mit in mein Büro kommen, können Sie auf der Liste unterschreiben. Es fehlen nur noch vier oder fünf Unterschriften, um das Volksbegehren anstrengen zu können." Mariella warf ihrem Mann einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das will. Ich würde Ärger mit meiner Schwägerin, meinem Bruder und meiner Frau riskieren. So viele Feinde kann ich in der Familie nicht gebrauchen." Lachend legte David seinen Arm um Mariella und dirigierte sie zum Auto. „Der Platz reicht ja wohl so, wie er ist", meinte er zu ihr. „Natürlich, David", grinste Mariella.


End file.
